THE CHAMP AND THE INTERVIEWER
by XmarX
Summary: see what happens when john cena is the first person maria kanellis runs into on her first day of raw. will sparks fly or will they be just friends?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these people they do and so do wwe

Maria – wwe diva

John Cena- wwe champ

And other wwe superstars

_Standing outside the arena in __Heuston Texas Maria Kanellis took a deep breathe. It was her first day as a WWE employee and she was nervous._

"_Ok Ria relax and go for it" she thought. Unfortunately her feet and brain weren't in gear and so she stayed rooted to the spot. "You know the door usually opens when you push it" a deep voice stated behind her. John Cena was highly amused seeing some cute girl standing at the same spot looking like she was giving herself a pep talk. "uhh ya I know" came the reply. Turning around she went bright red standing there was John Cena the WWE Champion. "Well are you gonna stand guard there all day or are you actually gonna let me in to the building?" he asked trying not to laugh out loud. "Am ya sure you can go in" she said playing with a lock of her brown her and giggling nervously. John Cena took a minute to look at her. She had long brown hair, striking eyes and she had a fantastic body. He decided she was extremely cute giggling and playing with her hair. He thought he recognised her from somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn't figure where. Noticing John hadn't replied Maria took it as an opportunity to look over the champ. He was tall, over 6ft, had baby blue eyes ,and the cutest dimples, and muscles that went on for days, yes she decided the champ was indeed hot. "So?????"...John started. Maria just stood there staring at him, she still couldn't believe she was in the WWE and here talking to her was the guy she watched every week on TV. "This is the part where you tell me your name" John stated laughing at how the young woman wasn't replying to him. "Huh what oh sorry" Maria said embarrassed she was day dreaming and hadn't heard John. "I'm Maria Kanellis the new Raw Interviewer" she said holding out her hand to shake Johns. "Hi Maria well I'm John Cena" he said shaking her hand. Both felt the sparks between them. "So you're the new interviewer Bishoff has been going on about, well sweetheart let me be the first one to welcome you to the family" John said smiling at her. "Thanks, Mr Cena" Maria said smiling. "Mr Cena that's my dad you can call me John, or Cena or whatever you want" he said smiling. "Okay John" Maria said beaming up at him. John was speechless she was beautiful when she smiled like that. " Well Miss Kanellis, we better head in soon or we'll be late for the meeting." "Maria, you can call me Maria, I hate formalities she stated looking up at him grinning, and ya we better head in, I wouldn't want to be late to my first meeting on my very first day." " Well then sweetheart we'd better get you sorted and to this meeting." With that the two headed into the building._

_John and Maria walked along in silence. They got as far as the women's locker room and John told her this is where she should put her stuff. "I'll meet you here in ten minutes Maria, I just have to drop my stuff off at my locker room." Maria nodded and told him she'd see him in ten minutes. She walked in and the room was empty so she put her bag on the bench and headed out to meet John. Just as she opened the door, she saw john standing there with his hand mid air as if he was about to knock. John looked surprised and it caused Maria to giggle. "Looks like your ready" John said grinning. Maria nodded and told him to lead the way. John held his hand out to her to escort her to the meeting which caused Maria to giggle again. She decided she liked John, he was funny and wasn't cocky or arrogant like she thought he'd be plus did she mention he was hot. John was having similar thoughts, he'd decided Maria was a really nice sweet girl, he'd have to watch out for her, she seemed very innocent and he didn't want any one or thing to harm her, plus he thought she was gorgeous. _

_Standing outside a room John told her this was where the meeting would take place. Just as they went to enter the room they heard someone call Marias name. Vince McMahon called her over. Maria turned to John, "Thanks for showing me around John I really appreciate I better go ill see you soon" she asked hopefully. "I'm pretty sure ill be seeing you around Maria" he said smirking. With that he went into the meeting room and Maria walked over to Vince._

_Please review my story. This is only one of my first fan fictions and id appreciate feed back, I do find putting in apostrophes difficult as I usually don't so if I forget in further chapters I apologise thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of these people they do and so does the wwe._

"_Maria, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, I'm going to bring you into the meeting and then introduce you to all the superstars, you can say a few words about yourself, then my daughter Stephanie and I will inform the roster of the matches and spots they'll take part in tonight, sound good?" Vince McMahon asked her. "Yes Mr McMahon" Maria replied. "Good". With that Vince lead Maria in to the room. _

"_Okay listen up everyone, I want to introduce you to our new Diva/ backstage interviewer Maria Kanellis, some of you might recognise her as one of the Diva Search finalists. I was so impressed with her I hired her any way. Now I'm warning you guys to take care of her she is officially the youngest diva on the roster. Maria if you'd like to say a few words" Vince said looking over at her. Slowly making her way over to Vince she smiled nervously. Looking around she could see every big name in the company staring at her waiting for her to say something. She stood frozen until she looked over to the right, John Cena was sitting there smiling at her nodding as if to say go on then say something. Maria smiled at him and started "Hi everyone, I'm Maria Kanellis, I'm from Chicago Illonis, I'm so proud to be here and be given this opportunity, I'm a little star-struck to be honest I can't believe I get to work here, I mean ever since I watched as a kid I've wanted to be here and its really strange being in the same room as so many of the wresters I grew up watching, so I apologise if I'm a little hyperactive around you, I'm sure it'll pass soon" she giggled. " I guess I really don't have much else to say and I don't wanna take up too much of your time I just want to say again its an honour to be here and I hope that someday you'll accept me as part of your team." _

_As she sat down the superstars clapped. Triple H__ turned to Ric Flair and said "she seems like a sweet girl, but she'll need to toughen up if she wants to work here, I give her 2 weeks". "Hey now, triple ass, give the girl a chance" Cena said after overhearing Paul's comments. "Whoa Cena what's up with you, you after the new girl?" Randy Orton butted in. Shaking his head he replies "Please the girl is here what 10 minutes I'm not after her, she seems really sweet though, and I talked to her on the way in, she's too young for me and where not all like you Orton."_

_Maria could hear the guy's comments from where she was standing and for some reason she felt really down hearing Cena say she was too young for him. Great she thought he's going to end up being an over protective brother type, she was upset what triple h said, she really looked up to him, as far as she was concerned he was the best in the business. Thinking over what he said she got angry and stormed over to him. "Excuse me Triple H, Paul, Mr Levesque – Whatever you wanna be called, you don't know me, you don't know what I'm about, you see a girl who went into the diva search. Ya I admit I went into it but to me it was a way in to this business, Now I might not be the toughest or most athletic girl here but I'm not going to give up. I'll earn my spot and I'll prove to you and every one else that I deserve to be here. And if you're not down with that then I've got to words for you……." With that she turned around and walked off. "Whoa girls got attitude I like her already" Paul said laughing. Cena smiles and laughs "Dude she totally punked you out and with your own catchphrase". Orton turns around "Dude she's totally hot when she's angry, I think she may need someone to help cool her down" and Orton runs out the door. Paul (Triple H), Ric Flair, Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Cena all sit there shaking there heads at Orton. "You know she's got spunk for a newbie, she does seem really young ya'all have to look out for her and make sure the likes of Orton are kept at bay" Mark says. Nodding Paul replies "Ya I guess we will, if Steph has anything t say about some one will be on babysitting duty although I don't thing Orton would mind that". "Orton better stay away from here" Cena says pissed off. Looking at him Mark says "Why kid you like her?" "I don't know her but she seems like a nice girl I bet she's got a boyfriend back at home, I'd like to be friend with her she seems cool especially if on her first day she punks out Triple H" he says laughing. Paul and Mark just look at each other and smirk, whether Cena would admit it or nor he seemed to take a liking to the newbie and they'd have to see how that worked out._


	3. Chapter 3

Maria was half way down the corridor when she realised what her fiery temper had made her do, she punked out Triple H, the bosses' daughters husband. Great she thought I'm here 3 hours and I'm going to be fired. With tears in her eyes she thought about all her dreams coming to an end because of her angry remarks. Silent tears streamed down her face, she may as well pack her bags and go now.

"Maria" she heard a deep voice call. Not turning to see who it was she sped up embarrassed she was crying and humiliated by her callous remarks to Triple H.

"Darlin' no one walks away from the biggest dog in the yard" came Mark (Undertakers) voice. Turning around Maria looks at Taker. Mark takes one look at her and immediately becomes concerned. "Darlin' why you crying?" He asks walking up to her looking her over to see if she's hurt. "I'm gonna be fired for what I said I couldn't help it, I was so hurt when I heard him say I'd only last two weeks in the business, I mean you and Triple H are like my idols, I watched ye growing up and all I wanted to do was have the honour of meeting ye and you know showing ye what I'm able to do and to hear one of the biggest names in the business who you admire say you may as well throw in the towel cause you ain't going to last made me lose my cool and now it looks like Triple H was wrong I won't last two weeks I'll have lasted under 4 hours" Maria said all the time crying.

"Sweetheart you showed guts and determination to stand up for yourself and to me" came a voice from behind her. Triple H walked up to her. "Kid you'll last long in the business if you stand up for yourself, you showed respect you didn't bitch me out, you didn't disrespect me and kid you proved your tough enough welcome to the team" he said smiling. "I'm so sorry Triple H" Maria started. "Paul" he said," I'm Paul and he's Mark he said pointing at Taker, you can call us by our real names." "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you , it's just you and Mark are my idols, I've watched you both for years and I honestly wanted to impress you and with what you said I thought you weren't even going to give me a chance to prove myself. I just want to live my dreams and I guess I thought it was in jeopardy so I was ready to fight for it." Maria told him. "Darin' that shows you really want it you were ready to take on the game to keep your dream you really should pick your fights with some one who has less influence" Mark said laughing. Maria laughed, glad her to idols were even talking to her. Paul and Mark smiled and told her they'd talk to her soon they had to get ready for their matches that night.

"Hey sexy" she heard behind her. Turing around she bit back a groan, Randy Orton was making his way to her. Now even Maria could see Randy was gorgeous but the stories she had heard about him weren't exactly making him the most appealing to be around. "Hey gorgeous" he said to her after catching up with her. "Maria" she said. "Huh?" "I'm not called sexy or gorgeous, I'm Maria I'd prefer f you'd call me that. Nodding sheepishly he agreed. "So Maria, I was wondering well if you wanted to go out tonight? Before she could reply she heard a deep sexy familiar voice, "Sorry Orton Maria here is already going out with me" Cena said with a grin making his dimples noticeable and throwing an arm around Maria's shoulders. Maria smiled silently thanking him for the save. "Well Cena she agreed to go out with you before she got a better offer" he told Cena while smirking his famous Orton/ Legend Killer smirk. Rolling his eyes Cena told him that he'd asked first. Wile the two were arguing Maria was staring into space thinking how attractive John was, well pretty much all the time.

"Hey Beautiful what you think your doing here and not coming to find me? She heard a familiar southern drawl call out."

She snapped her head up. "Jeffy" she screamed taking off running to the youngest hardy boy when she reached him she jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He smiled immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. She had her head buried in his neck breathing in the familiar scent of Jeff. He breathed in her strawberry shampoo and grinned.

John standing next to Randy was in shock, he felt a deep anger in him when he saw Maria wrap herself around Jeff and judging from the smile on Jeff's face he didn't mind. Figures he thought the girl he'd never admit to anyone he liked was seeing Jeff Hardy. He didn't like how he was so affected by this information. He realised he'd felt a connection and attraction to her earlier, though he'd deny it if he was asked. Looks like it didn't matter. The girl he wanted was someone else's. Hearing Jeff call her beautiful made him want to be sick.

Randy stood there annoyed, he wanted to be the first to sleep with the hot new girl and by the looks of things Jeff hardy had beat him to it. Maria looked at Jeff and giggled and got down. "I'm so glad you're here rainbow" she said taking his hand and bringing him over to the guys. John wanted to punch Jeff when he saw Maria take his hand, he had to get away before he lost his cool. "I'm out" he stated and walked off. Randy waved and left too. Maria stood there confused why had John walked off when she brought Jeff over. Jeff smiled he knew Cena well enough to know he was jealous and he quickly realised the Champ must like his best friend Maria, he'd obviously come to the wrong conclusion. He laughed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Storming into his locker room Cena threw his bad at the wall in anger. He decided on his way back to his locker room that he hated Jeff Hardy. He hadn't been interested in dating for a long time. He loved being a WWE superstar, he loved all the great things that went with it, the fans, the fame, the glory and the girls. He'd be the first to admit he liked the ladies, he was a bit of player but he was honest with the girls about it. They knew it was a one night thing only. For the first time in years Cena felt a connection with someone. Granted he'd only known Maria a day but he felt something for her and he was pissed that the girl he wanted was Jeff Hardy's. He decided that a good night out with Orton would be exactly what he needed. God he thought why was he so into a girl he only just met?

"So Maria, what is going on between you and Cena?" Jeff asks. "Nothing, he was the first person I talked to when I got here and I duno he just seems to be a real nice guy" Maria states shyly. "Well Mar you'll have to go and talk to him he seemed mad when he saw me with you, I think Cena has a crush on you". "No he doesn't rainbow, why would he like me I mean I'm nothing special." "Mar you know what I can't believe you think like that you're gorgeous and funny and intelligent and you should start believing that". Jeff was really annoyed, Maria was his best friend, they'd met years ago when he was performing in a house show in Chicago, Maria and her then boyfriend had gotten into a huge argument outside in the parking lot and he'd raised his hand to hit her, Jeff and Adam (Edge) has seen and ran over to help. Jeff couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a woman and after talking to Maria and dropping her home after her boyfriend had left her there he couldn't understand how someone could hurt her. She was so sweet and adorable; she was hilariously funny and on the same wavelength as him. She was crazy in a fun way. He instantly felt a deep connection and knew they'd be friends for ever. All his friends couldn't understand how he could be just friends with a girl as ht as her. If he was honest with himself he wasn't just friends with her she was the little sister he never had. He could see she was attractive hell she was gorgeous but he wasn't attracted to her and neither was she to him. They'd been friends for 5 years and he felt like he'd known her forever. When he'd been let go by the WWE she was there for him she flew to North Carolina to him and stayed with him throughout the first long tough months of rehab that he had been to. He remembered how he used to scream at her to leave but she never did. She told him afterwards he'd saved her so she wanted to help save him. He really came to rely on her during the first year he was off she was the best friend he could ever hope for and he knew she'd always be part of his life. He was glad when she got the call to come to Raw it meant she could pursue her dreams and he could see her on a regular basis. Now she had helped him be happy again and he really wanted to help her. He saw the way she looked at Cena and him at her. He was going to have to play matchmaker.

Deciding that after the show Maria and Jeff agreed that they would meet at the exit doors and head back to the hotel together to get ready for going out clubbing. Maria and Jeff got ready back at the hotel and went downstairs to the lobby to meet up with everyone else that was going to come out with them. Cena was standing next to Orton when Maria came down and he was gob smacked, she was wearing a short denim skirt that showed off her long tanned legs, she had a light green corset top on her that showed her body to perfection, her hair was down and in waves with a flower in her hair. He was speechless she was stunningly beautiful. Jeff saw Cena staring and Maria and smirked. He was right seems the champ really did like his best friend.

Maria had spotted Cena the minute she walked into the room, her heart skipped a beat he looked gorgeous, he was wearing blue baggy jeans that were teamed up with a blue short that brought out the blue in his eyes, it sounds stupid but she liked his jeans they weren't skin tight they were baggy but not too baggy and he looked good enough to eat. She caught him looking over and she smiled and waved at him. Cena seeing her waving waved back and was about to walk over to her when Orton shouted to her "Looking sexy Maria, I love your outfit it looks good but it would look better on my bedroom floor". Cena shook his head in annoyance as Maria looked over at him with disgust and walked away. Cena was pissed at Orton he was just about to talk to Maria and Orton blew it for him.

Walking out Maria was disgusted with Orton how dare he say that to her? He was such and arrogant ignorant jerk. "Maria hold up" she heard a deep sexy voice call out to her. Turning around she saw Cena running up to her. "I'm sorry about RKO his brain and his mouth aren't connected and what he said was plain rude." "By the way sweetheart you look beautiful" "Thanks you look good too" Maria replied blushing. "So are you coming to the club with us tonight?" "Ya Jeff and I are going I'm not sure who else". "Maria" they heard a voice call turning they saw it was Jeff, "the taxis here". Maria smiled apologetically at Cena and walked over to Jeff and grabbed his hand and walked over to the where the taxi was waiting. Seeing Maria grab Jeff's hand twice in the one day hurt him all over again. John Cena didn't do jealously but for some reason he was insanely jealous of the relationship Jeff shared with Maria.

Once in the club Maria and Jeff headed straight for the bar to get drinks. Hearing people call their names they turned to the right and saw a table of superstars sitting there waving at them. Once they got their drinks they headed over. Sitting at he table was, Dave Batista, randy Orton, Paul and Stephanie Levesque, John Cena, Andrew Martin, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Shawn Michaels, Mark Calloway and his wife Sara and a bunch of the other guys and girls.

Maria seeing a seat free next to Cena went over and sat with him, while Jeff went over to Matt and Jeff. "Hey Kanellis" she heard Matt say smiling and waving at her. "Hey V1" she said smiling back. Saying hi to everyone she turned her attention to John. "Hey" she smiling at him. "Hey" he said smiling back. "Wanna dance?" she asked hopefully. "Cena don't dance" Torrie said sneering at her. Maria looked at John questionaly. He nods his head in agreement with Torrie's statement. "I'll dance with you sweetie" she heard Jeff say to her grinning. "Thanks lets go rainbow" she replies beaming. "You just blew your chance there kid" Mark told Cena. Realising Mark was right he nodded his head sadly and turned to look at Maria dance with Jeff.

In the middle of the dance floor Jeff and Maria were dancing crazily much to the amusement of all the superstars. Jeff randomly broke out in what they affectionately called the funky chicken and much to their delight so did Maria. Seemed Maria was just like Jeff……crazy. They spent the next twenty minutes entertaining the superstars with their crazy dance moves. All the time they were out there Cena felt worse and worse. Maria was out there having so much fun with Jeff and it could have been him he thought miserably. Suddenly a slow song came on and Cena got up to go to the bar as he thought he'd freak out if he saw Maria slow dance with Jeff. Half way over in his journey he felt an arm grab his. "Please dance?" Maria asked hopefully. "I don't "he started. "It's not really dancing, you stand there and shuffle please JC" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Hearing her call him JC made him happy, no one called him that. "Ok" he replied he couldn't say no after her calling him JC.

Holding her hand he lead her onto the dance floor, he stood here nervous as to where to hold her. She smiled sensing his unease; she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck beaming at him. "So Maria won't Jeff mind you dancing with me?" "Why?" she asked confused. "You know you being his girlfriend" he stopped when Maria started giggling. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Cause you think I'm dating Jeff, we're best friends but that's it why do you care JC?" "I don't I was just asking Maria" "Ria" she said. "Huh?" "Call me Ria, if I'm calling you JC you can call me Ria" he smiled at that and unconsciously drew her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving the feel of his arms around her. John was having similar thoughts, it was like she fit in his arms perfectly and he never wanted to let her go, he had to as the song ended and they headed back up to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

_Maria was disappointed that the song had ended and that John was bringing her back to the table. She was hugely attracted to him, but she knew she didn't have a chance __after all she'd heard him say she was too young for him._

_Sitting back down at the table everyone started clapping and cheering. Maria just sat there looking puzzled. "You got Cena to dance" Torrie said smiling "No one has ever managed to get him on the dance floor especially when he's sober, sorry if I was a bitch earlier I didn't realise you were new here I thought you were a ring rat I am sorry Maria" she said apologetically. "It's ok" Maria said reassuringly. Cena who had gone up to the bar came back with a drink for himself and Maria, he sat down next to her. "Thanks JC" "No problem Ria". "So Maria how do you know Jeff then?" Torrie asked. Turning her attention back to Torrie Maria started her story, "Well it was five years ago, my boyfriend at the time and I had gone to see a show in Chicago, and we got in a huge fight because some guy hit on me and he got jealous and anyway we were arguing outside the arena and he just went physco on me and he raised his hand to hit me, I waited for the hit but it never came seems that we were so loud we attracted the attention of Jeff and Adam and they came over and stopped the fight. Then he told me I was a slut and he left me there stranded with no way to get home and Jeff being the sweetie he is offered to drive me home he ended up coming in for something to eat and we talked until 4 the next morning and that was the start of one of the most important friendships in my life" she said smiling at Jeff. Jeff smiled back at her. "You know you and Jeff make a cute couple" Torrie observed. Cena wanted to hit something when he heard that comment. Maria started laughing "We're not a couple, we went on a few dates years ago and realised it wouldn't work it was kinda gross actually felt like I was dating my brother, he felt like he was dating a sister so we agreed we'd be better off as friends and we were right"._

_Cena was scared at how he was so relieved to hear that comment. "So Maria any boyfriend back at home?" Torrie asked. Shaking her head Maria said "No I actually just got out of a two year relationship, he wasn't supportive of my dreams so I figured he wasn't the one and I'd wasted 2 years of my life that I'm never going too get back. I figure I should stay single for awhile, although if a certain animal became single I might rethink it" she said winking at Batista. Batista leans over and tells her "Baby I'm single anytime you want me" and winks flirtatiously at her. Maria just throws her head back and giggles. Cena sitting there getting increasingly jealous at the flirtations turns to Maria and says "you know he's married right?" Nodding she replies "I've known Dave for a few years now I spent a lot of time visiting Mattie on Smackdown I'm actually friends with Dave's wife anyway he's old enough to be my father", with that she smirks at Dave._

_Maria who by now is a little tipsy asks the questions she's been dying to know the answer to "JC so what about you, you seeing anyone." "Nah I don't really have the time I'm always on the road, that and I haven't found someone I've wanted to commit to yet." Relieved to hear he's single and suddenly feeling tired leans her head to rest on his shoulder. She places her hand on his knee "you'll find her JC you're a great catch, I know I haven't known you long but you're a great guy too and I'll tell you a secret" leaning in to his ear she whispers "and you're gorgeous too." Smiling Cena places his hand on her hers and holds it "you're a great girl too Ria and I'll tell you a secret whispering in her ear….you're hot" They look at each other and both are leaning in, focused on the others lips when Orton breaks the spell, "Come on Cena let's get going player, we need to get laid tonight". Cena looks at Orton disgusted for breaking the moment with Ria. "Piss off Orton I don't want some random slut I'm so over that". Turning to Ria he asks " Wanna head back to the hotel Baby girl you're pretty tired?". Smiling and nodding her head the two stand up and announce they're heading back and offer to get a cab with anyone who wants to join them._

_In the taxi back to the hotel Maria sits next to John with her head resting on his shoulder and he in turn has his chin resting on her head. She begins too feel cold and snuggles closer to John. He smiles and wraps his arms around her trying to warm her up. "you're not at all like I expected, I thought you'd be a real jerk, you know you hear stuff about what a pain Randy is and I guess I figured you'd be just like him, you're not though you're actually a really decent guy JC I may sound silly saying this but I feel as if I've known you my entire life." Cuddling her closer to him he replies "Ria I feel the same way you're a really sweet and I hope we can be friends. Maria disappointed that he only wants to be her friend nods at him._

_The taxi arrives back at the hotel far too quickly for both of their liking but they both know that they have all the time in the world to get to know one another._

_Maria had been thinking a lot over the following days, her and John were getting on real well and she was making lots of friends but she was bummed out that John didn't see her as more than a friend. Mark Jindrak a new guy backstage had taken a bit of a shine to her as she was new too. He had asked her out and she agreed she felt that John would never see her as more than a friend and Mark was a great guy. She thought he was cute not hot and sweet and funny like John but she knew she'd get over it._

_Maria decided she'd head to catering and get a snack, herself and Mark had decided to go to dinner after the show. John, Randy, Jeff, Matt and Batista were all sitting at a table grabbing her snack she headed over to them after Dave called her over._

"_Hey guys", "Hey Maria" was the collective response she got. "Mar you wanna come to a club with us tonight?" Jeff asked. John hoped she'd say yes it would give him an opportunity to spend time with her. Mark Jindrak one of the newer guys had been following her around like a lost puppy, he was hogging all her time and John missed his time with Ria. Maria shook her head "I'd love to guys but I've a date tonight" she says smiling shyly. John about falls out of his chair. Who had asked her on a date? He hated the thought of her out on a date with some loser. Who's the lucky guy giggles (Dave's nickname for her)? Dave asks. "Mark Jindrak" she says shyly. "You're going on a date with Jindrak?" Dave asks in disbelief. Everyone knew Maria and Cena were crazy about one another, why would she be going on a date with someone else?" "Ya Davey I am, I mean he asked me and he's a nice guy and all and well he asked me and I figure it couldn't hurt to get all dressed up and have someone take you out and make you feel special, I mean I'm not marrying the guy it's just a date and well the guy I wanted to ask me out hasn't and I figure I ain't gonna wait for someone who may never feel the way I do so ya I'm going on a date with Mark" she responses. Cena feeling pissed off that Maria was going on a date got up and stormed off._

"_What's up with JC?" Maria asked puzzled by his behaviour._


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Maria, I think Cena's jealous" Dave stated. "Jealous of what?" Maria asked confused. "You going on a date with Jindrak" Randy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would he be jealous of me going out with Mark?" she asked. "Well its obvious Maria John likes you." "No he doesn't guys I heard him talking to you all before and he sees me as a little sister, he thinks I'm to young for him and you know what I'm going out with Mark I'm sick of everyone telling me Cena likes me when he doesn't and quite frankly I'm so over it" and with that outburst she storms off to head back to the hotel to get ready for her date.

Back at the hotel, Cena is down in the gym working out his aggression when Mark Jindrak and Sean O' Haire walk in. "Hey Jindrak where you taking Maria on your date?" Sean asked. "She likes Italian so I'm bringing her out for a meal in a nice Italian place a few blocks from the hotel, and she likes the beach so I think I'll bring her for a walk on the beach by the hotel and maybe some dancing I'll see what she wants to do. I must say man I'm really looking forward to the date she's so great, she's gorgeous, she's funny she's smart and I can't believe no one has snapped her up yet if I get the chance I will she's definitely girlfriend material" Mark replied grinning. "Man you're really into her, must say I ain't surprised she's a hottie maybe you'll get lucky tonight" no sooner had the words come from Sean's mouth when he was pushed up by the wall with great force. "Ria ain't some skank show her some respect son, I'm giving you both a warning don't mess her around or trash talk about her or you'll regret that. Jindrak you're lucky she's giving you the time of day don't hurt her or mess her about and we'll be cool aight?" he asked calmly. Mark just nods back, speechless.

John heads back up to his room he couldn't believe what Sean was saying about Ria how dare he? She wasn't some ring rat she was the most beautiful woman John had ever seen and if he was honest he wanted to be with her. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he couldn't make excuses he wanted her and he was too late. He couldn't believe he was too late to get the girl of his dreams. She was perfect for him. She challenged him, she made him laugh. She made him crazy though sometimes, especially when she was with Jeff she was like a kid on a sugar rush and was way to hyper he loved it he loved her and he may have only known her a few months but he had seen enough to know she was the one for him. He'd tried being just her friend and he thought he was cool with that until he'd heard her say she was going on a date. He was insanely jealous. He wanted to be the one to take her out. How did Jindrak know so much about her? Well he had hogged enough of her time and he took her away from him and John missed her. She may have been here a few months but she had crept into his heart and he loved the idea of being with her having her as his girlfriend, now he'd have to watch Jindrak be with her, he was right she was a great catch and John had thrown her away, he knew she liked him, the guys told him he ignored it and now he was facing the consequences, he heard her today, she had enough and he'd blown his chance with her. Why did he have to be so stupid?

Maria sat in her room deciding what to wear on her date with Mark, she if she was honest didn't really want to go out with him, she wanted to go out with JC but she didn't think he liked her like that and she had to get over him sooner or later it wasn't good for her. She was shocked by the way he took off in a huff with her earlier. She couldn't understand what his problem was. It's not like he was into her. Maybe he was taking the protective brother role too seriously, she had one brother she didn't need another one. She figured she'd deal with him later after she enjoyed her date. She may surprise herself and fall for him….wishful thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria decided that she would just stop worrying about Cena and live her life and enjoy herself. She had gotten so side tracked she was now running late. Jumping up she ran into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Nearly two hours later she heard a knock on her door and she ran over to answer it. Standing at her door holing a bouquet of white lilies was Mark. Mark stood there staring a Maria and how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a short black strapless dress she had black high heels and a matching black bag. Her hair was curled with a lily clipped into the side of her hair. Maria took the moment to take in what Mark was wearing. He had black dress pants on, black shoes and a white shirt, he'd left a few of the top buttons open and his hair was spiked to perfection. He looked good and the thought shocked her, maybe she wouldn't have to try to hard. She seemed to already be attracted to Mark. No he didn't make her feel like John did but she decided she was attracted to Mark and that had to count for something. Mark handed her the lilies and she left them in her room and stepped out in the hallway to Mark. "You look beautiful" Mark told her. She blushed and told him he looked good. Taking her hand he led her to the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Maria and Mark were still holding hands as they exited. Standing to their right were a group of superstars, Cena, Orton, Jeff, Matt and Batista. Seeing Maria and Mark, Jeff walked over and stopped him, "Don't do anything to hurt her, have her back at a reasonable hour?" Mark nodded. Maria was to busy looking at John to listen to what Jeff was saying. John was staring right back at her, God she looked gorgeous, he wanted nothing more than to run over to her and tell her how he felt about her, he knew he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to give her everything she deserved, yeah he loved her but he knew what he was like he never wanted to get married and have kids none of that interested him, he knew she'd make an awesome wife and mother but he knew he couldn't give her the happy ever after and if he was with her he couldn't give her that, he believed the best thing for Ria was for her to find love with someone else. They couldn't be together it wasn't in his destiny. It was killing him but he had to put her first. If you love someone you set them free.

Maria looked and Mark and nudged him to get him to leave. He looked down at her and smiled. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to come on a date with him. He knew her and Cena had some feelings for each other, but he knew Cena he was a commitment phoebe. That would work in Mark's favour, he cared about Maria, she was everything a guy could want and if Cena was stupid to realise it then he sure as hell wasn't. Maria was thinking to herself that JC had been weird with her lately and she guessed it had to do with Mark, he didn't approve of her choice in men, well that's what she gathered from Jeff anyway. She looked at Mark, he was really good looking and he was so sweet and he really liked her, she started to think this whole learning to like him thing could be a lot easier then she thought. Mark spoke softly to her, "is Italian okay?" she nodded "It's my favourite she beamed at him. Mark looked at her and Bam right there he knew he could be falling big time for her, her smile lit up a room. Opening the door of the restaurant for her he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards their table. Maria was shocked by the butterflies in her stomach when Mark touched her, she realised then and there she was attracted to him but could it lead to more?

Across town the guys were all out at a bar when Jeff's cell went off. _Rainbow having a great time, at a great Italian, don't need you to ring to get me out of here, he's a great guy... and he's hot!!!!!!!!! hehe will tlk 2 u later luv u MKxxxx. _Jeff read the text and laughed drawing Batista's attention. "What's so funny Hardy?" "Well it seems our little interviewer doesn't need us to have and "emergency" in fact she's having a great time seems Jindrak is making quite an impression on our Maria, she seems to think he's hot". Batista smiles" she deserves a bit of fun, I'm glad she's enjoying herself. "I'm not" butts in Randy, "If she has a great time on the date and hooks up with Jindrak, I can't hook up with her and we all know she loves the legend killer" he continues flashing the famous Orton smirk. Rolling his eyes Cena replies "Like she'd hook up with you anyways" "Just cause you're too much of a wuss to be with her doesn't mean the rest of us wouldn't" came Orton's reply. "I'm not a wuss, I'm just not attracted to Ria" Cena replies lying threw his teeth. The others just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asks pissed at them all for seeing threw him. "You Cena you're a joke can you honestly say you're happy she's with Jindrak right now?" Jeff asks. John nods. "Liar your not happy you keep checking your phone to see if she texts you to come get her, I bet you feel sick at the thought that he will have his hands all over her, that he'll be kissing her and holding her and touching her and you can't stand the thought of them sleeping together of him being the one that get's to be with her, can you? Imagine Cena when they get together cause they will, he'll be all over her, and you know you'd rather stick needles in your eyes then watch her reciprocate. It'll kill you, you're a coward, some girl broke you're heart so instead of moving on and finding your true love your throwing away opportunities because your scared of getting your heart broken. But really though could that be any worse then your feeling right now?? You like Maria and she likes you and you know what I think your pathetic I hope her and Jindrak get together you don't deserve her." With that Jeff gets up and heads to the bar leaving the table in silent shock, Jeff never loses his cool. They all look at Cena and know Jeff is right he doesn't deserve Maria. He's worried she'll hurt him but they all know he's already hurt her without even realising it.

John gets up and heads outside for some air. Jeff's right he's a pathetic wuss. Everything jeff said was true. He was checking his phone, speaking of his phone he took it out and typed a quick message _Ria, I hope the date is going well, if you need me I'm here always JC xx. _He quickly hit send and went back inside. Sitting back at the table he waited, half an hour later and 100 checks later it went off. _Thanx JC, having fun but... Ria x x_

John looked at the phone puzzled what did she mean but? He quickly typed _ Is something wrong I can be there in 10 mins JC xxx. _He sat there anxious as to what she would say to him. He didn't have long to wait. _Nothing's wrong just . . . he brought me to the little Italian. . . .it's not the same without you, I miss u Ria x x x _John looked at his phone he was pissed Mark took her to there place. He quickly replied. _Babe I wish I was there with u 2. missed u these past few weeks Jindrak was hogging my time, it's gonna get worse now though JC xx x._ Seconds later his phone beeped. _Babe no one can hog you're time, what do you mean it'll get worse????Ria x x x. _Cena tries to think how to word his reply. _Babe when u and him get it together I'll never c u, he's already taking u 2 our place, don't wanna loose you JC x x x . _John was anxious as to what she'd say to that. _Babe we're not together and if we were to I'd still c u, u'll find sum1 JC and then I loose u Ria x x x. _John looked shocked there was no one else, he didn't want anyone else. He texted her back _Babe we need to talk soon. . . JC x x x_. Seconds later his reply came through _Ok babe will tlk soon. . . better get back 2 my date he's giving me funny looks . . . told him Jeff was asking how I'm getting on, if I told him it was you he'd be paranoid he thinks you like me. . .i told him no but he's weird bout it, tlk 2 u 2moro JC, Ria x x x ._ John was shocked didn't she realise he was crazy about her. Getting back into the chat with the guys he was shocked when half and hour later Jeff said "Look Maria and Mark are there let's call them over." With that he runs off to them. He comes back seconds later a frown on his face, Maria wanted to some over but Mark told me to fuck off, they were on a date." John turned and looked and Maria and he noticed how gorgeous she looked. He took out his phone and typed. _Babe you lok amazing. JC x x . _He looked over at her and saw her look at her phone then him and smile. His phone beeped _Babe you look hot!!!! I wanna hang with u but mark doesn't. kinda bored rite now he's tlkn 2 charlie wat did u wanna tlk bout Ria x x . _

_Babe, I wanna tlk bout us. JC x x _

_Babe what bout us is there an us?????i don't understand.Ria x x _

_I want there to be n us JC x x_

_What????? Ria x x_

_Mrk told u he thought I liked u he was right I do I never realised how much til u went out wit him, im in2 u baby girl, I got it bad. . . . .u? JC x x_

_JC u serious???? Ria x x _

_YA. JC x x _

_Babe I like u 2. . . we gotta tlk face 2 face .Baby meet me at my room later . . .god can we tlk soon . . . Ria x x_

_What's wrong baby???? JC x x_

_Just wanna b with u . . . cant wait to kiss u . . . . . . . .Ria x x _

_Baby I wanna kiss u so bad 2 god we have to .. . . soon JC x x _

_Meet me outside in ten mins . . . I cant wait any more baby Ria x x _

_C ya den sexy Jc x x_

Maria turned to see Jindrak making out with some girl she looked at Charlie and he shrugged, she mouthed I'm leaving and got up. Charlie noticed 5 minutes later Cena got up and left too. Charlie smiled he knew they liked each other looked like Jindraks fuck up pushed her to Cena and he smiled they were both good people and deserved each other.

Maria stood outside waiting for Cena. She heard a sexy voice say "hey there sexy looking for me?" She turned and saw Cena she walked up to him and grabbed his head and pulled it close to her and kissed him. All the pent up feelings just came out in the kiss. She mover her hands around his neck while his went to her butt. He cupped her butt and she moaned and tried to pull him closer. He squeezed her butt and groaned, she felt so good Maria just concentrated on the kiss. There tongues were both battling for dominance and she felt like shed died and gone to heaven. John moved his hands from her butt and pulled them up to her face and moved it to an a better angle for him and they both moaned the kiss was so deep and passionate all they wanted to do was rip each others clothes off. John moved his hand to the font of her dress and he grabbed her breasts and squeezed and she moaned. She moved her hand under his t shirt and felt his toned torso god he was so hot he moaned into her mouth. Her touch was killing him. He had to break the kiss before he lost control. He pulled away from her slowly giving her soft pecks before he pulled away completely. He rested his head on her forehead and they gazed into each others eyes, shocked by the emotion in their kiss and shocked by how the night had turned out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone thanx for the review I appreciate them. I just wanna say I'm Irish and all our food stuff are called different names things like candy is sweets etc so im really trying to use American words and terms so excuse me if their wrong thank you again.

"You know if anyone had told me I'd have kissed you tonight I would have thought they were insane" John said to her while holding her hand as they walked back to the hotel. "Do you regret it?"Maria asked nervously she didn't know what she'd do if he said yes. Cena stops and looked her in the eye "Yeah I regret it" Maria can feel the disappointment rise in the pit of her stomach, she knew this would happen. John looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and quickly realised what she thought he meant, "No Ria baby I meant I regret not dong it sooner" Maria let out a relieved sigh "Me to baby me too." "So why did you go out with Jindrak if you like me" he asked the question that had been bugging him since he heard her say she was going out with Jindrak. "Well I ok JC I'm gonna be completely honest ok?" he nodded. "I've been attracted to you since the first moment I met you, at first it was a purely physical thing, I mean look at you, you're hot and then you talked to me and put me at ease and then I started to be attracted to you completely and then I heard you say at the meeting that I was too young for you and ya I was hurt I mean you're the first guy I've been interested in dating in awhile and I guess I just tried to get used to the fact you weren't into me and the more time I spent with you the more I was attracted to you. So I guess I distanced myself form you to try and forget the attraction and it wasn't really working and then Mark started and we started hanging out and he was fun to be around and when I was around him I wasn't thinking about you so I guess that's why I was with him so much and then well he asked me out and I just figured you were never going to see me as more then a little sister do I figured I'd go out with him and he seemed to be really into me so I figured I could learn to like him and so I said yes. Then Randy and Dave said you were jealous and I didn't believe them and you were really cold with me, never wanting to be near me so I guess even though I was having second thoughts I went anyway and I felt abit attracted to him, well I thought I did I guess I tricked myself into thinking I was when I really wasn't and then he brought me to our place and all I wanted was you with me, it was awkward being in our place with him and then Jeff texted me and said he was with all the guys so I told him I was having fun I didn't want them to worry and then you texted me and that was it I knew I couldn't pretend anymore and when we got to the club and the messages you sent I knew I had to be with you. The only thing I wanna know is why were you ignoring me?she asked

John looked at her god he was glad he was there and with her no less, he knew he had to be honest like she was. "Ria honestly I've been attracted to you since I first moment I guess I just tried to convince myself that I wasn't and yeah I did honestly think I'd convinced myself that I thought of you as a little sister, I even convinced myself that when the guys would say how hot you were and I'd get angry that I was only angry because I was over protective I didn't want to admit to anyone least of all myself that I was jealous and yeah the guys had said you liked me, but I didn't know what to believe and then you said you were going out with Jindrak and I wanted to hit him he shouldn't have asked you out, that was my job and I was pissed that when I finally took my head out of my ass and realised I wanted to be with you, you were with him and it killed me, I hated seeing you get so excited for the date, and when I saw you tonight I was blown away by how gorgeous you are. I spent the night wondering how you were getting on and then you texted Jeff and I knew I had to talk to you cause he told me what a dick I was being and you told me where you were and I lost it and then we were talking and I realised you had no idea I liked you the way you liked me and then when you got to the club I couldn't hold back and here we are together and I'm so happy about it.

Maria looked at him and smiled they both leaned in towards one another and kissed again pulling apart Maria started to shiver as it was getting cold. John noticed and took off his hoodie and handed it to her. Putting it on Maria smiled" thank you baby". Cena smiled content Maria was his baby and he was hers. Corny as it was he loved her calling him baby it was so sexy. Being honest she could call him anything and he'd find it sexy because it was her saying it to him. "So Ria are you my girl?" Maria looked at him shocked. Did she just hear him right John Cena wanted her to be his girl? Life couldn't get much better then this. Cena was getting nervous as she hadn't answered him yet. She looked at him and beamed her beautiful smile at him "Of course I'm your girl baby do you actually even have to ask you're stuck with me JC" and she giggled. "Baby there's no one I'd rather be with then you." They both continued to walk holding hands contently both replaying the nights events in their minds. "You know you'll have to tell Jindrak?" Cena told her. "Nah Baby when I was coming out to you he was making out with some girl, guess he wasn't that into me not that I'm complaining I mean I have my Boyfriend the sexiest man in sports entertainment and quite possibly the world" she replied giggling. "Well I'm happy to be with my girlfriend the sexiest diva in the wwe and the entire planet" he said grinning down at her. Arriving outside the hotel Maria stops at the store next to it "Baby I won't be long I need to get a few things I'll see you later". "Ria if you think I am leaving you you're crazy". Grabbing her hand he heads in after her. Maria grabs a basket and much to John's amusement she fills it up with candy and crisps and soda. "You planning a party baby? He questions. Maria rolls her eyes and just heads up to the counter to pay. The cashier rings up her purchases $16.78. John pulls out a twenty and hands it to the guy and then he puts all Marias things into a bag. Heading out the door he had one bag in one hand and Marias hand in the other. Usually he's not one to be lovey dovey and hold hands but with Maria he can't help but want too. He always wants to be touching her now that he can.

"Baby you didn't have to pay for my stuff". "I wanted too; can't a guy just wanna buy his girl some goodies?" Maria nodded and let him to the elevator. "What floor you on baby?"Cena asks. "Fifth". Nodding John hits the button for the fifth floor. Once they head up there and walked down the corridor to Maria's room. Getting her key card from her purse she opens the door and heads in. "You gonna come in at all baby?." "Didn't wanna presume and make you feel uncomfortable" he replied and headed in and dumped her bag of candy on the floor. "JC?" she starts nervously. "Yeah" he replies turning to look at her. "I am don't know how to put this so I'll say it straight out I'm not ready to have sex with you, well not yet any way I'm not the type of girl to sleep with a guy after the first night and we haven't even gone on a date and I know we've known each other awhile but I'm not that type of girl". John looked at her and smiled she was so adorable when she rambled on. "Baby of course we're not ready to make love it isn't just sex between us baby its way more than that and I know you aren't that type of girl. You're my girl and you deserve respect and love and baby we'll be together like that when the time is right. I know I was abit of a player but with you its different I don't want to mess this up, I want us to be together and date before that happens. I wanna enjoy us being together and everything else will happen when we're ready ok baby?" She walks over to him and gives him a kiss. "You're one of a kind baby". He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers round his neck and they stand there cuddling for ages. "I think I better get going and leave you to eat all your candy and I'll see you in the morning." "Ahh baby stay please, I want you here….we can just hang out please JC please I really want to watch a movie and I well, you can stay cant you? She asks while giving him a puppy dog look. "Ahh baby you know I can't say no to that look ok ill stay if you're sure". She nods and leads him to the sofa. "I'm just going to go and change". He nodded ad sat on the couch. Maria went it to the bedroom and changed into a tracksuit end and a John Cena Chain Gang t-shirt. Heading back out she went to her boyfriend. Cena looks up and Maria and grins "I don't think my shirt has ever looked as good "he tells her smirking. Maria looks down and shrugs sheepishly she had forgotten that she'd taken to wearing John's t-shirts to bed. "Don't be embarrassed baby I think it's cute". He pulled her down and sat her next to him. "So what movie do you wanna see?"he asks. "The Notebook" came the reply with no hesitation. John hates chick flicks but he figured he'd sit through anything if it meant being near his girlfriend. Maria flicks to the channel and cuddles into John. He wraps one arm around her shoulders and she pulls her legs up on the sofa . Grabbing her bag of candy she opens the bag of pick a mix she got and offers some to John he just shakes his head and grabs a bag of chips and a can of soda. Maria smiles to herself he definitely knew how to make himself at home. She cuddled closer to him and he kissed the top of her head happy to be with each other. The movie was half way through when her cell beeped.

_Maria I'm so sorry about tonight can we go out again and I'll make it up to you???please!!!! Mark x x_

Maria reads the message. John turns to her and sees her frowning. "Who is it babe?" "Mark, he wanted to apologise for making out with that girl and wanted to apologise, he wants me to go out with him again." "You're not going to are you?" John asks nervously. "Am no I'm not I've got a boyfriend now and I don't want anything to do with him". John just kisses her head again relieved he was scared that shed want to go back to Mark. Maria wrote the message to Mark:

_Sorry too Mark, I'm seeing John, we talked __and we want to be together. I guess seeing you with that grl made me realise I don't have more than friendship feelings for you .I'm sorry Maria._

She turned to face John. "Baby I've told Mark we're together that's ok isn't it?"she asked nervously. "Hell yeah it's ok, I want everyone to know you're my girl". Maria smiled and giggled at him. She took out her cell. "Who you texting now baby?"he questioned. "Jeff".

She typed a message to her best friend she knew he'd be happy.

_He rainbow I'm sitting on my couch in the hotel with my boyfriend watching the notebook, cant believe I got JC to watch a chick flick. Maria x x x _

Seconds later her phone rang the sound of Jeff Hardy's theme music filled the room. Maria quickly grabbed her phone. John laughed as he listened to her side of the conversation. "_Hey Rainbow, yes you read right he's here with me. Ya were dating, I know it's great. What? No we were texting through the date, ya Mark was that boring, ya and we told each other we liked one another. What? No!!! Jeff we did not have sex. I'm not like that. No he didn't Jeff he didn't try anything. No Jeff, Jeff, John isn't like that. No he doesn't see it as a one night stand. Of course I know that. I'm not going to have sex with him tonight. No I'm not naked right now. Jeff!!!! Jeff you do not have to come over right now to check. Jeff stop you're embarrassing me. Stop Jeff, don't listen to Randy no Jeff I won't prove it to you. Oh my god Jeff that's disgusting. No I wont I promise. Yes I know I'm worth more than a one night stand. What??? He's next to me. Why?? I don't care if he hears, no Jeff you can not talk to him. Go away I'm hanging up now. No not to have sex, I'm sick of listening to you. Tell Randy no I won't let John take pictures to show him. I don't know why I'm friends with ye. Goodbye Jeff. _

"Ria what was that about?" John asks have laughing have appalled. "Well Jeff thinks you want to have a one night stand with me cause you're scared of commitment and Randy basically wants naked photos of me". John looks at her wondering what she's thinking. "You know I don't want just a one night stand with you don't you?" Maria nods. "Baby I wanna be with you, ya I'm not Mr Commitment usually but you're not like other women. You take me as I am, you're not trying to change me into someone else, you don't put up with any of my bullshit. You're with me because of who I am not what I do. And I swear to you I will never have naked photos for Randy." "You know for someone who hates talking about their feelings you sure don't seem to have a problem tonight" she remarks smiling. "I realised that you weren't going to wait forever for me so I need to tell you how I feel and I guess now that I started I cant seem to stop" he replies laughing.

Looking at his watch he realises it's 3 in the morning. "Baby its getting late I'm gonna head back to my room. Maria just nods and stands up with him. She doesn't want him to go but its to soon to ask him to stay. They walk to the door holding hands. Once he's at the door he tells her good night and kisses her. She does the same and they stand there making out for ages with their arms wrapped around one another. Looking at his watch he sees its half 3 he laughs. "Baby I have to go". She nods and they kiss again. After what seems like forever he pulls back and heads out. "Sleep well Baby I'll see you tomorrow." "You to baby see you tomorrow." They kiss one last time and John leaves. Maria heads back into her room to get ready for bed. She climbs into her bed smiling and what had occurred today she finally had her man and it felt great. She was reliving the day when he phone beeps. Checking her message she grins.

_Baby I miss you. JC x x _

_I miss you 2 but you wanted to go Ria x x_

_I didn't I thought you were tired JC x x _

_Nope just loved cuddling my boyfriend x x _

_Well you're boyfriend luvd being cuddled haha. . . if the guys herd me now JC x x _

_I'll never tell sexy. I'm cold without u Ria x x _

_Want me 2 come warm u up????JC x x _

_Ya, bring your bag cuz if u cum bk u aint leavn Ria x x _

_On my way sexy Jc x x _

_U beta b baby Ria x x _

Maria couldn't believe already how inseparable they seemed to be. They were only together a few hours and they couldn't be apart. She didn't want to be too clingy cause she knew he hated that in a girl. But he seemed to miss her too. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Standing there with his bags was John. "Well baby I'm hear to keep you warm". He walked in and headed to her room. He left his case by hers and went over and kissed her. God he was gone ten minutes and he already missed her he never felt like that for any girl. He hoped he wasn't being to clingy he knows how she hates that in a guy.

She smiled at him and he pulled away and got ready for bed. He pulled off his pants and top and was standing there in his boxers. Maria took off her trackie ends she always slept in her t-shirt. John looked at her and smiles and says, "You're a way better roomie then Orton . Pointing at the double bed he asks Left or Right?" "Left"she replies getting in. He gets in the other side and pulls her close. They both fall asleep content in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning Maria felt unusually warm, she also realised that she needed to go to the toilet but when she tried to move she discovered she couldn't. She frowned wondering why she couldn't move. Looking to her right she smiled it wasn't a dream last night John really was there. She lay there looking at him for awhile. He was lying face down in the pillow one arm tucked in under the pillow while the other was wrapped protectively around her waist She smiled even in his sleep he was hot. She really didn't want to move and wake him but she really needed to pee so she gently moved his arm. He responded by putting it straight back around her holding her tighter. Realising she was going to literally wet herself she pushed his arm off her and jumped off the bed before he had a chance to put it back around her. John feeling someone moving opened his eyes in time to see Maria running to the bathroom. He was puzzled why was Maria in his room? He looked around this wasn't his room now that he thought about it. Why was he in a room with Maria? Last nights events ran through his mind and he smiled. He'd finally told Maria how he felt but why was she running from him now? "Baby you ok?" he called out. "I'm fine go back to sleep" she shouted back. John knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he sat up in the bed waiting for her. She walked out a few seconds later and got back into bed. She smiled at him and lay back down; he smiled at her and lay back down too. She leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. "I love waking up to you kissing me" he told her smirking. She smiled and nodded. "Baby you warm?" he asked knowing that was the whole reason he kinda invited himself over last night. She shook her head. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. She grinned at John. "What?" he asked. "I'm not really cold I just wanted you to cuddle me" she confessed. He smiled. "Baby you just have to ask I love cuddling you. She smiled and nodded cuddling into him more. "You tired baby wanna go back to sleep?" he asked. She nodded tiredly and went back to sleep.

He lay there looking at her. How did he get to be so lucky? He was there lying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. He nearly threw this away because he was scared. He was so lucky. Ria was a great girl, she was funny, and she was intelligent. She could be really girlie but could hang with the guys. She knew loads about cars, football and she could tell the dirtiest jokes. She was so care free and trusting and loyal. She had this air of innocence about her. She saw the good in everything and he was so lucky to be with her, even just hanging out when they were on the road she made things fun. Life with her was always interesting. Yet she never caused drama. She kept all the wwe family smiling with her gullibility and innocence. He felt protective of her as she saw the good in everyone and he was afraid that someone would burst her happy bubble. He vowed when he met her he'd protect her and now it was his job. He was there to make sure she was happy and he was there to look out for her. What he couldn't believe was how attached to her he'd become already he missed her last night when he went back to his room. Maybe it was because they'd only got together. He'd never been like this before. He never wanted to let her out of his sight, not because he didn't trust her because he did, but because he loved how he felt when she was around.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he picked up the remote and turned on the t.v finding smackdown was on he started to watch it when his phone played the Randy Orton ring tone signalling RKO was calling.

_Hey RKO, ya? Wat up? No I didn't pick up some chick last night. No, I'm in Ria's room. No RKO I didn't __FU her. What????NO you can not. I don't know what she looks like naked and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. No RKO I didn't. What?Why? She's asleep, next to me. No she's not naked. She didn't give me a blow job!!!!We only got together last night. No she's not like that. We aren't after having sex. No RKO I don't wanna get laid by a ring rat tonight. No I'm not getting laid by Ria.Were only just together. No RKO I'm nothing like you. Fuck u you're being a dick. Don't talk about my girlfriend like that. I duno yet what I'm doing tonight but I ain't going to get laid. I'll hang out but I'm off the market as of last night. Why? Rko why would I want a hamburger when I've a steak at home? Aight I'll talk to you soon._

Maria wasn't asleep the ringing of the phone had woken her. She had listened to John and Randy. She was glad he told Randy he wasn't single anymore. She wondered why John was with her, when he could have anyone. She smiled thinking about how John had made it clear he wasn't looking for anyone else. She was happy she was really falling for John. "Hey" she said smiling at him. "You're awake sorry baby I didn't think I was loud". "No babe its fine I need to get up anyway I'm meeting Jeff and Dave for breakfast. John frowned, he wanted to spend the day with Maria. Sensing he was disappointed she told him "You're more then welcome to come too baby, I just promised I'd see them today, Dave is going back to smackdown later and he wants to hang with me." "Ya I'll come with you I'm hungry myself". Getting up she told him she was going for a shower and headed into the bathroom. He headed over to his suitcase to get out his clothes out ready for when he'd finished his shower. He decided on wearing his camouflage ¾ length pants and a green t-shirt. Sitting on the bed he waited for Maria to finish her shower so he could take his. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a pink fluffy bathrobe. John grinned he thought she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss and then he headed into the bathroom. Maria started drying herself and getting ready she went over to her suitcase and grabbed her underwear. She could hear John in the bathroom singing Rhiana's song umbrella and that made her laugh. She quickly but on her white thong and matching white bra, she then went back over to her case and pulled out her skinny white jeans and put them on. She then got out a pink tank top. Across it had the slogan : I ♥ Pink. She then put on her pink pumps and started to dry her hair. She knew John would take ages in the bathroom. John was known to have the world's longest showers. Everyone hated to room with him as he took so long. She decided to dry her hair fully and then she plugged in her curler. She curled her hair and then she added her accessories, she had pink bracelets and a pink and silver chain. Then she added her pink ring onto her right hand ring finger. She then felt like she was missing something so she went over to her smaller suitcase and grabbed the hair bag as she called it. Slides, bobbles, clamps, clips, flowers, everything you could need for your hair she had. She decided to put a pink flower in her hair. She was pretty much ready to go but Cena hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. She wanted him to hurry as her make up was in there and she didn't feel comfortable enough just to walk in. They weren't there yet.

Sitting on the bed for ten minutes she was starting to get annoyed. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Cena came out in nothing but a towel. Maria barely noticed as she rushed into put her make up on she was to meet Dave and Jeff in 15 minutes. Cena laughed as she ran into the bathroom, he knew she was in a hurry so he quickly got dressed and was ready and waiting when she came out of the bathroom, she went over to her case again and got out her favourite pink guess bag. She threw her purse, cell phone, make-up bag and room key into it. She turned and walked over to John and gave him a kiss. He returned it. She pulled back a few minutes later and she headed out the door. John ran after her once he'd made sure he had everything and the door was closed. He caught up with her while she was waiting for the elevator and he grabbed her hand. She turned and smiled shyly up at him. He squeezed her hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips and went into the elevator. Once they were on the ground floor, they got out and headed to the restaurant hand in hand.

They walked in and most of the roster was there. When everyone saw them together and holding hands the whole room broke out into cheers and claps. Embarrassed Maria buried her head in Johns shoulder while he laughed. Lifting her head to his he gave her a deep passionate kiss, which lead to another round of cheers and applause. He could here some of the guys screaming GO CENA and it made him laugh. Maria pulled away and she was blushing. She was so embarrassed she saw Jeff and ran over to him leaving Cena standing there confused. She buried her head in Jeff's neck and he laughed. Cena must have forgotten how easily embarrassed she got. "You ok" Jeff asked her laughing. She just shook her head and he laughed. John came over and he looked really concerned. "Baby what's wrong"? He asked hurrying over to her. Jeff laughed and told him it was because she was embarrassed. John smiled sheepishly he'd forgotten how easily embarrassed she got. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you, I forget they were here." Maria turned and looked at him and blushed. She knew she was being silly. She walked over to him and put her arms around him and cuddled him. He smiled. He looked down at her and kissed her again. He got into the kiss and forgot where they were. His hands automatically went to his favourite part of her body……her butt. He squeezed her butt and continued to kiss her until he heard Dave clear his throat. Pulling away they both looked sheepish. They couldn't seem to be able to stop touching one another.

"Well Miss Kanellis, Jeff informed me of the progression in yours and Cena's relationship and I must say I am not happy. I'm annoyed that I wasn't informed. Seems even Orton knew." "Davey I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you and I didn't tell Orton, Jeff did. He rang last night and made an idiot of himself. Sorry Davey you're not really mad with me are you ?"She asked pouting slightly and gazing at him with her gorgeous and alluring eyes. Damn Cena thought if she pulled that look on him he could guarantee that he'd give her anything she wanted. Dave smiled at Maria. He thought it was funny the look she was giving him he looked at Cena and he knew that Cena was already whipped. He looked pained that Maria wasn't happy. Maria could make it seem like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, especially when she gave the sweet innocent look she was giving him now. He loved her. She was like the little sister he never had and his big brother instincts were kicking in. "No Maria I'm not angry. Cena I'd like a word in private. John gave him a puzzled look but followed him out of the restaurant leaving Maria with Jeff. Maria knew what was happening Davey was giving John the lecture. She shrugged and looked at her menu and ordered her breakfast. If Cena gave the right answers she'd be seeing him soon. If he didn't well the relationship was fun while it lasted she thought smirking to herself.

Outside Dave stopped abruptly and turned to Cena. "I know we're friends Cena but I need to say this to you. Maria is like the little sister I never had, I've seen her at good times and bad times, I've seen her get her heart broken and I don't like it. I'm warning you if you're using her for sex. Stop now find a ring rat and leave Maria alone. She deserves the best and if you won't give it to her then leave her alone right now before she becomes to attached. If you're serious I'm warning you boy I better not hear any stories about her, you treat her with the respect she deserves. Do not tell you're boy Orton any intimate details and I'm warning you if he ever has those naked pictures they'll never find your body. Do you understand what I'm saying? John nodded. Damn he knew Dave and Ria were close but he never dreamed Dave felt that way. He shouldn't be that shocked Dave had always been protective of Maria. Looking at Dave he told him seriously "Dave I'm not using her honestly I really am falling for her. She's amazing; I've never felt this way. You have nothing o worry about I know I've told you guys stuff about being with the ring rats but I would never tell anyone out Ria. She deserves respect you're right and I would never embarrass her that way but discussing our private lives. I swear to you I wont tell Orton anything about it and I'd kill him before I'd let him have any pictures. Ria's better then that. You know what she's like, I can't believe you don't know how much she means to me. I've liked her for ages and I'm not gonna mess this up I can promise you that. I won't be perfect but I'll never hurt her. Dave just smiles Cena passed the test he really cared about his sister. Nodding and telling him they'd better get back in John smiles and heads into Ria.

Mark Jindrak heads into the gym that morning. He couldn't believe he'd fucked up his chances with Maria. He'd gotten drunk at the club and made out with a girl. He'd even brought her back to his room. He couldn't believe he'd done that. When he'd woken up and realised what he'd done. He texted her to apologise. He wasn't shocked when she'd told him her and Cena had gotten together. It was his own fault, Charlie had told him how he'd left her their by herself while he went off with some other girl. He'd pushed her into Cena's arms. Everyone knew they were crazy about one another, but he knew she wouldn't have gone with him had he not dumped her at the club. God he was an idiot he'd thrown away a great girl for the sake of a one night stand. He knew Maria and Cena would be together for along time. It was apparent to everyone around them that they were deeply in love. God he was an idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING some sexual content later in chapter

Sorry for the long wait, couldn't get inspiration……enjoy!!!!!

Please review thanks 

Maria smiled seeing her boyfriend and Dave walk in and they were both smiling. She was relieved. Dave's opinion meant the world to her. She knew she was falling for John hell she already had but she would have had to take some time to think if her Davey didn't approve. Out of everyone bar Jeff, his opinion mattered most. She knew that Dave cared about her. He'd never had a sister and truthfully he always needed to look out for someone and he said he saw innocence in her that he wanted to protect. Dave may have had a wife and kids but while he was on the road he wasn't there to be protective of them so he was with Maria. As much as she made out if bugged her secretly she loved it. She loved knowing someone loved her unconditionally and was there to look out for her. Although she hated that they were on separate shows.

Sitting down next to her John smiled and took her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly to let her know that everything was ok with Dave. Maria looked at him and smiled shyly. She knew he was her man now but she still felt a little shy. She was still abit insecure what if he decided she was too young for him? John looked at Maria and seeing her frowning he frowned. What was upsetting her? He turned back to her "Baby what's wrong?" Shaking her head she turned to face Jeff ignoring John. He was puzzled she was fine with him earlier what had upset her. Maria knew she was being silly and childish ignoring him but she was insecure; there were millions of girls better looking then her why had John chosen her? John looked at Maria closely and he knew something was bothering her, he couldn't figure out what. Trying to get her attention he found he couldn't. Getting up he turned to her "Babe I'm gonna hit the gym seeing as you don't want me here" and he walked off. Seeing John walk away Maria instantly regretted what her insecurity made her do, she wasn't being rational. She really liked John. She'd never been in a relationship before where she was so comfortable with the guy. Taking out her phone out she texted John. _Baby I'm so sorry, I'm being an idiot . . . I guess I'm finding it hard to believe that you wanna be with me and I guess I'm afraid you'll change ur mind so baby I'm sorry Ria x x x_

She sent the message and she didn't know when shed get a reply or even if she would.

John was up in their room when his phone went off he was still kind of mad at Maria why was she being like this, he had never seen this side of her before and he just wanted to know what was going on. Breaking out of his thoughts he heard his phone go off. Seeing it was a message he opened quickly and read it. Reading her message he couldn't believe it. Maria thought he was going to end them, was she insane he was in this for the long haul. He remembered how Jeff said her last boyfriend treated her badly and that was why she was so reluctant to date anybody. Jeff had told him that her ex had knocked her confidence and made her insecure when it came to relationships, he had told her she was ugly and worthless and he tried to control her and he even tried to hit her a few times, John remembered how he was ready to find the guy and beat him senseless when he had heard. He had completely forgotten how insecure she was about dating as a result. That explained a lot to him he texted her back _ Baby girl u ain't getting rid of me, I'm sorry too.. I know I took 4eva 2 tell u how I felt and I understand you being wary. I'll c u later JC x x x._

Maria got his text and was disappointed he didn't wanna spend time with her she knew it he was changing his mind. She decided shed give him time as he was obviously still mad. She texted him back. _K cu l8r._ Deciding that she had to go do something she headed out the door of the hotel and went for a walk, they were in town for a week and they had the night off. She decided she'd have a look around. Looking at her watch it was 12.30 pm she headed down the street and came across a shopping mall. She headed in and decided abit of retail therapy was what she needed. The mall was huge and she took her time looking around she needed some space to calm herself. Seeing in the mall you got get massaged she decided she'd get that done. She went shopping after and bought lots of clothes, then she went for something to eat she was so busy she had lost track of time. Leaving the mall she decided she'd go for a walk afterall she didn't know what JC would be doing or when he'd be back. She walked around aimlessly for awhile which turned into hours. Looking at her watch she realised it was 8.00pm she decided she'd go back to the hotel, shower and go for dinner.

John was back in the hotel going insane. It was 8.00pm and no one had seen or heard from Maria. Where was she???? He had tried ringing her phone but her voicemail came on he'd left a dozen messages and he'd rung everyone in his phone book and no one had seen her. He had come back form the gym at 12.45pm and had wanted to spend time with Maria…..but she never came back to the room. He'd spent his whole day off worried sick in his room. Why wasn't she picking up her phone what if something had happened? He heard his phone go off and ran to it. Realising it was Dave he was disappointed and Dave was worried. He had got a few of the guys and diva's together and they were going to look for her. John was relieved he didn't wan to leave the room incase she came back Maria walked down the hallway of the hotel with her bags and rummaged in her handbag for her room key. Finding it she swiped the door and headed in. John was standing with his back to the door and she heard him say _Ria, its JC where are you baby I'm getting worried. I know your mad but please pick up the phone so I know you ok. Baby please ring me. _Maria was confused why did he sound so frantic. "John what's going on?" she questioned. Hearing her voice he felt relief rush through him he turned and looked at her, she looked so confused, he strode over to her and grabbed her, he kissed her it was a passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around. God he'd been worried. "Baby where have you been and why haven't you answered your phone?" "Maria opens her bag and looks at her phone. The battery had gone. "I was shopping and sight seeing, sorry the battery is gone, I didn't realise."

John looked at her "Baby what's going on? He asked concerned. "Nothing, I went sightseeing and shopping, I didn't realise I had to get your permission" she responded pissed. Who the hell did he think he was, he was the one who stormed off this morning and he was mad at her? John looked at her confused. What had gotten into her, this wasn't like her and he didn't like her attitude. "I never said you needed my permission, I went to the gym and thought we'd be going out when I came back you were gone. You wouldn't answer your phone and no one had seen or heard form you so excuse me if I was fucking concerned for your fucking safety" he shouted. Maria looked at him she'd never seen him this angry and especially at her, seeing him that way she burst into tears. She looked at him one last time and ran out of the room.

John wanted to kick himself, he shouldn't have lost his temper like that but he was so scared something had happened to her and when she came back in and got all pissed it made his concern turn to anger and now she was gone and with no phone. He grabbed his phone, wallet and key and ran after her. He was acting like a jerk. He'd made her cry and he was disgusted with himself. He ran to the elevator and then out the door he looked up and down and saw no trace of her deciding on left he headed that direction and hoped he'd find her and soon. Maria after running out of the hotel had turned right and just ran she couldn't believe how mad John was. She ran for awhile and eventually stopped and went into a restaurant deciding she was hungry. It was an all night café, she figured shed stay her for an hour. One hour turned to two and then three, she'd a book in her bag and read it, shed got lost in it because if she wasn't reading it she was crying over John. Looking at her watch she realised it was midnight and she should really go back to the hotel.

John had looked for Maria but couldn't find her he was kicking himself for being such an ass. She was out there somewhere and he hadn't a clue where to look. He'd headed back to the hotel at ten, hoping shed return. He'd rung Jeff, Dave and Randy they were all looking for her. He knew they were as worried as he was, it was nearly half twelve and no one had seen her, he was pacing his room, he was anxious to see her, hold her and tell her he loved her. He stopped pacing when he thought that since when did he love her??? He realised he'd always loved her he was just realising it now. God she had to come back soon before he went insane.

Jeff was out looking for Maria, he'd been at a signing all evening so he'd missed the call saying she was missing. Maria and he had come to New York a few times for a mini holiday. Maria loved the Big Apple, she knew her way round and he knew where her favourite spot was. He thought he'd head there and see was she there. Maria had put her book away and paid her bill and was heading out of the café. She loved it there, Jeff and her had found it one of the first times they come to New York. She headed out the door to go back to the hotel. She then realised it was a half hour walk and it was cold out. Realising there were no taxis around she sighed and began her walk back to the hotel. Knowing everyone would be worried she saw a payphone and not wanting to talk to John rang Dave there was no answer so she left a message. "_Davie its me, I'm ok my phone battery is gone and JC and I had a fight and I ran off and Davie he hates me, I'm after leaving a café on 55__th__ Avenue, there's no taxis and I have to walk I'll be awhile, Davie I'm scared its so dark and I want JC, Davie I want JC" _She started crying and then hung up the phone.

Dave and John are in John and Maria's room. Dave was on the phone checking in with everyone. No one had seen her yet. He was getting very worried something had happened. His phone beeped signalling he had a voice mail. He listened to it and his heart broke. Maria was scared and she wanted her man. John he called John had taken to pacing like it was going out of fashion, she rang me. John stopped and practically ran over. "Where is she? Is she ok?" he demanded. Dave handed him the phone and he listened to the message. His stomach lurched painfully. Ria was scared and wanted him, well by god she would get him he grabbed a jacket and key card and strode purposefully out the door. He'd find Maria and they'd talk about what had happened after he kissed her and held her. He got to the door of the lobby and turned right and headed to 55th Avenue. He hoped he didn't miss her. What if someone hassled her, she was an attractive young woman, she wasn't safe on her own. All kinds of thoughts ran threw his head and he broke out into a run to get to her before anything happened.

Maria was walking along the streets with her head hung low and her arms wrapped around her, she was cold and scared and tired and all she wanted was to go and take a shower and cuddle up with John. Thinking of John she started to cry again she had blown there relationship with her insecurities, god her asshole boyfriend was still running her life. He taken all her self esteem and she had worked so hard to get it back and she had finally found a great guy and she let that asshole ruin it. She wasn't paying attention and was knocked on her butt by some guy running. "Hey watch where you're going asshole" she shouted. The figure stopped and stood still for a second Maria was scared why did she let her big mouth say that now she was going to get killed. The figure turned slowly. "Baby is that you?" the figure asked. Maria had been looking down when she heard the much longed for voice. Looking up she smiled when she saw the outline of the figure. She quickly got up and ran for the figure and threw herself into his arms sobbing with relief. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. Shed her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt safe in these arms. She breathed in his scent. "Ya baby it's me". John sighed with relief and breathed in her familiar scent. He pulled her head up and kissed her. He gently brushed her lips and ran his tongue over them begging for entrance. Maria opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in and moaned. He slowly caressed her tongue with is pulling her tongue in his mouth and slowly sucking on it. He pushed his tongue back into her mouth and tasted every part of it. She moaned in pleasure and he walked her over to a wall and pushed her back up to it. His hands went to cup her ass and she moaned. "Oh God" she breathed out. He pushed his hand up her shirt and cupped her breasts. He put his hand in under her bra and moaned he was getting hard just touching her. She felt him getting hard under her and she pushed herself closer to him and he moaned into her mouth he hadn't broken the battle for dominance in the heated kiss. Moaning she moved her hand inside his sweatpants and grabbed his hard cock, it felt so good and they both moaned. She started running her hand up and down it and mimicked her movements in his mouth with her tongue.

John knew he'd loose control if she continued so he removed his hands and pulled back slightly. Both were breathing heavy and Maria's hand was still grabbing his hard cock. "Baby you have to stop" he begged . She shook her head and continued to pump him. He felt so good, she really knew what she was doing. She continued pumping him until he came. When he did she pulled her hand back out and swallowed all the cum on her hand. He tasted so good. He groaned seeing her do that. Grabbing her hand he ran back with her to the hotel. He got to the room saw Dave and kicked him out.

He pushed her up against the wall, he pulled her top over head and kissed her. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her jeans off. He saw her white thong and nearly lost it, he kissed her and kneaded her ass, she moaned. He pulled her thong off and carried her to the bed. He put her on the bed and spread her legs. He smiled at her and leant his head town and licked her pussy and she groaned. He continued to lick her she was so sweet, she moaned "Oh God JC" that turned him on more knowing he was causing her pleasure. He moved his tongue faster and she moaned louder. "I'm coming Baby" she screamed and came in his mouth. He swallowed all her juices. They looked at each other. Maria pulled her bra off and he moaned. He grabbed her breasts and licked and sucked them causing her to scream in pleasure. He pushed his finger deep in her and thrusted them in and out until she came again. She flipped him over and pulled his pants and boxers off. She was going to return the favour. She bent down and licked and sucked his hard cock. He moaned and she engulfed him bopping her head up and down the length of his cock he moaned "OH God baby". She moved at a faster pace ad he came in her mouth. She pulled away and leaned up and kissed him. She removed his t-shirt and licked and bit his nipples. She licked all the way down his stomach and he moaned. She pulled away and looked at him shyly. He smiled and looked at her. God he hadn't planned on doing that.

They looked at each other they both knew they weren't ready to take it further . . . .yet. Smiling John grabs his boxers and puts them on he gets up and grabs Rias night clothes and hands them to her. She smile gratefully and puts them on. John gets into the bed and pulls her close to him. She cuddles into him and falls asleep. John smiles and looks down at her sleeping peacefully. They'd talk about today in the morning. He looked at her one last time and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

John woke up the next morning feeling really good. He couldn't believe what had happened last night between him and Ria. He had never expected then to do what they did. He did feel bad though. He shouldn't have let her give him a blow job it was wrong. He had spent the whole time he knew her telling her that only ring rats gave blow jobs and guy's respectable girlfriends shouldn't. It seemed wrong getting your girl to give you oral sex. Would she hate him for letting her? He should have stopped it. He didn't think she was a slut. He enjoyed what they did and honestly it was the best blow job he'd ever had. God she evoked feelings he didn't even know he had. Her touching him nearly made him come. It took a lot of control not to come faster last night. God if he felt like that after oral sex he could only imagine how he'd feel when they made love. God if Randy could hear him now making love, he didn't make love he fucked girls, Maria wasn't like that and he didn't want her to be. He was in love with her and he wasn't ready to admit that to her yet but he was. He was definitely handing in his player card. What bothered him though was why she ran off yesterday. He definitely needed some answers. He was so worried about her. He thought he'd go insane. Here he was only with her like 3 days and he couldn't bear the thought of them not being together. He'd never felt like this before but then again he'd never been with the one before.

Looking at the gorgeous girl who was lying in his arms he smiled. God she was so beautiful inside and out. How had he lucked out and gotten her? She was a tomboy but really girlie too. She liked to do guy stuff, she was one of the boys, but she was also a hot girl that liked to hang with the divas and do her girlie thing. She really was the best of both worlds, perfect mixture. He knew when he brought her home to meet his parents and family they would love her. He was shocked that he was already thinking about getting her to meet the family he NEVER brought girls home. He couldn't understand why she was with him? He was nothing special at least that was what ex's told him. He was afraid that she would see she could do better and then where would he be? He quickly took that thought out of mind. He knew she cared about him loved him even…maybe not in love yet but she did love him. She was always telling him what a great guy he was, how lucky any girl would be to have him. She often told him how she didn't know how anyway could let him go he was such a great guy. He smiled looking down at her it was funny, she had been right in front of his eyes and he'd never seen her. Well obviously he did see her but not as his future girlfriend. Especially at that time he was so not wanting a relationship, funny how things change?

What struck him about her was her spirit, Jeff had told him all about her abusive ex, what he used to say and do and John vowed never to be like him. He knew he never would be but he vowed never to make her feel like she wasn't worth anything. She deserved the world and he was lucky to be in hers. He looked at Maria again and it hit him, last night he nearly lost her. They hadn't talked fully about the relationship and he hadn't reassured her that he wanted to be with her. No wonder she was worried. He smiled they would talk and sort it out soon enough. He smiled contently at the beauty in his arms. He drew her closer to him and waited for his sleeping beauty to wake.

Maria started to slowly wake up, she tried to stretch but found she couldn't she had arms wrapped securely around her. She turned slowly and seeing Johns smiling face she lowered her eyes shyly. She had flashbacks of the night before. She was frowning, John had always told her sluts gave blow jobs and he'd said he'd never let a girl he was with seriously do it. Did he think she was a slut because she had done that? She didn't understand what his whole big deal with oral sex was. Her mind set was if a guy goes down on her then she should return the favour, it was only polite. Well only if it was a guy she cared about. God what would she do if John wanted to break up? She'd be ok but it would be hard to be friends with him after being with him as a girlfriend.

John was looking at her and she was distracted he could tell, she was worried she had the kink in her eyebrow. She hadn't even said hello yet and she was worried they definitely needed to talk. "We need to talk" he told her. She visibly flinched those were the four words anyone in a relationship dreaded. John looked at her confused. She had winced when he said that. He widened his eyes oh god he hadn't meant what she thought he meant when he said that. "Baby I'm not breaking up with you I just…well I wanna know what happened yesterday?" She looked at him. "Well you and Dave had your talk and then while you were out with him I got all these thoughts you know like. Why did you wanna be with me? Why now? Where you only with me cause you didn't want me with anyone else. Why did you choose me when there are millions of perfect girls out there and I'm just me? You said it yourself I'm to young for you and you'll get bored and dump me, just like all the others. I mean come on JC why are you with me? You could have anyone you want and sooner or later you'll realise I'm not good enough for you and you'll dump me." She stated sadly.

John looked at her and his heart broke. He had never seen her like this. He'd always seen the strong confident Maria, not the shy insecure one. But after what Jeff had told him no wonder she was insecure. He needed for her to see herself the way he saw her. He thought she was amazing. Maybe he'd never been that romantic with other girls but he would be with her she was worth it. He gathered his thoughts and tried to answer her questions as best he could. "I like you Ria, I like how sweet and caring you are. You don't take any crap from me and the other guys. You can hang with the boys and you know what you're talking about when you talk about cars and when you're with the girls you can talk shopping and make up. Baby I know that in your last relationship you weren't treated like the princess that you are. But I can honestly say I'm not like him at all, I vow to treat you with the love and respect you deserve. Baby you've always been my best friend and now you're my girlfriend. I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend, you're beautiful inside and out and there is no one I'd rather be with then you. From the moment I met you I wanted to be with you but I was too scared to admit it to myself and mostly to you. I mean I didn't think I could cope without having you as my friend. You're the best girlfriend a guy could have. You're supportive, loving, sweet, and loyal but mostly you're you and I love being with you. I don't want you to be insecure because you don't need to be. When I'm with you baby you're all I see. Even if millions of women walked past me naked I wouldn't see them I'm to busy looking at you and thinking how lucky I am to be with someone as gorgeous as you. Don't worry about other people baby it's just you and me. You're not to young for me Ria, I said that to justify reasons not to like you baby and I cant I wanna be with you no one else please baby believe in me believe in us? He asked hopefully.

Maria looked into John's eyes and saw the honesty in them. Listening to him she realised how much he cared about her and she wanted to make this work. She nodded

her head. John sighed in relief. "Well Baby seen as we had our talk, lets shower get dressed and head out and spend the day together what do you think? John questioned. Maria nodded and leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Babe I think you're a genius". John smiled at her. "You can take you're shower first baby I know I take ages and you'll want time to pick you're clothes wont you?" "Baby I'm a girl its in the genes to have to pick out a nice outfit, not all of us wear the same clothes all the time" she giggled at the look on his face, he was pretending to be insulted. She kissed him again and cuddled him quickly and headed into the shower.

John lay on the bed relieved that things were ok between them. He decided he should probably move back in with Randy, they should take this relationship slowly and they wouldn't if he was here all the time. He took his phone out and texted Randy.

_Hey Rko_

_I'll b bak sharing wit u 2nite if thats ok?_

A few minutes later he got a reply. (John calls Randy RKO and Randy calls John Champ, whoever a at the top is who its 2)

_Hey champ_

_Course you can share wit me as if ne 1 else wud put up wit me, things not ok wit u and ria?_

_Rko,_

_Ya things are ok, I just don't wan t 2 rush this and mess it up and I tink it wud b beta if I wasn't here all the time we need to get to no one another__ as a couple and not just as friends._

_Champ_

_R u 4 real, you guys are best friends,please you know everything about one another y u cumn bak really?_

_RKO_

_I just tink it wud b best if we had space, we had a fight last night and I think its cuz were 2getha 24/7 it aint healthy and we neva usually fight._

_Champ_

_Wateva u say u no da room, u no ur always my no1 roomie haha_

_RKO _

_U aint mine dog, im wit mine now!!!!haha_

John was laughing, Randy was insane he knew most people thought Randy as an ass but he wasn't once you got to know him. He was getting his stuff ready when Maria came out in just her towel. He groaned, not an image he needed right then if they were taking things slow. He grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroom. Maria laughed he was too funny. She heard her phone go off she picked it up and read

_Hey Ria_

_Heard from RKO, john is back rooming wit him wondered if u needed a rommie we haven't hung out in ages Jeff x x x_

_Jeffie_

_I hadn't herd he was bak rooming wit Orton guess it makes sense were going slow and if hes here all da time it wont happen. Yup id luv a new roomie so ya I'm up 4 catch up time ria x x x_

Maria was surprised that John hadn't said he would be back with randy but she knew it was the right thing to do. She went over to her case and picked out her outfit for the day. She grabbed a pair of loose jeans they were baggy with rips all through them. She grabbed her pink booty shorts for underneath her matching pink bra and a black t-shirt that said "That's Hot". She wasn't a Paris Hilton fan but the top was cool. It was slashed in the back so you could see the hot pink bra and it had silver studs on it so she put a matching black belt with studs on it and she got dressed and put on sneakers, she tried her hair and tied it into a ponytail and added her earrings and a chunky black bracelet. She went and sat at the dresser and put on her make up. John came out in a pair of baggy blue jeans and blue t- shirt, he had a blue and white nike hat on his head. He went and sat on the bed and watched Maria put on her make up on in fascination. She was hilarious the facial expressions she made, he chuckled and when he caught her eye in the mirror he winked and smirked when she blushed.

"Baby, Mark is moving in here tonight, he heard from Randy you were back with him so he's bunking with me , so make sure you clear you're stuff before he comes" she said smirking. John raised an eyebrow, Mark was staying here? With his girlfriend….not happening. "Baby where will he stay you only have a double bed" "Baby he'll stay in the bed with me, its not like it's the first time he's ever done it." John looked bewildered. When had Mark stayed with his girlfriend? In the same bed? Oh hell no this wasn't happening. Maria giggled seeing the look on John's face. "Babe I'm kidding, Jeff is the one who's staying that's ok right?" she questioned while giving him the puppy dog look she had given Dave that he knew he couldn't refuse. He groaned and nodded his head. She squealed excited and ran over and kissed him. They kissed for awhile and when they broke apart they stood up and grabbed there stuff and walked hand in hand out do some sight seeing.

John was thrilled that things were going ok with Ria, he hated when they fought it was the worst feeling ever. He was glad it as over with. He grabbed Maria's hand. He wanted to hold her hand he wanted everyone to know she was his girl. He was so proud to be her boyfriend. Maria looked over at John and smiled. She pulled her hand away from his and he gave her a puzzled look, she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and cupped his ass. She loved being able to touch him like that, he looked down at her and smiled she moved her hand so she was holding his again. "So Babe where are we going?" she asked. "Anywhere you want sweetheart". " I need to get some clothes for Raw so can we go shopping?" "Baby cant you go shopping with the girls?" "I could, there going shopping now but it would mean that we wouldn't be able to spend the day together, its ok though, ill give Candice a ring and I'll go with them". John groaned he really didn't want to go shopping but he really wanted to spend the day with Maria. "Fine" he sighed. Maria squealed with excitement and gave him a kiss. Grabbing his hand again she half pulled him down the road. Once they reached the mall, Maria went into her favourite store.Guess, she loved there bags and jeans. John holding her hand knew he was going to be bored. Maria walked over to where the dresses were. Her birthday was coming up and she waned to have a new outfit for it. She would be working that day so she really needed two outfits as she knew the girls would be bringing her out it was tradition. She saw a gorgeous short yellow dress. She loved it, she loved how bright it was, she grabbed one in her size and when in and tried it on. She didn't want John to see it as she knew he wouldn't be too impressed it was abit revealing. She loved it so she decided to get it. She went over to get matching shoes and a handbag. She laughed when she saw John, he was sitting on a chair looking bored. She picked up a couple of outfits aswell and went up to the cashier to pay. She had all the outfits she needed as shed bought a lot the day before.

Calling John she went to her other favourite store…..Victoria Secret. Johns face lit up when he realised where they were going. The tables had turned he was pulling her in to the shop while she giggled at his enthusiasm. She walked over to the underwear section, she needed to get some underwear. She glanced over at John and giggled he looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. She picked up a couple of booty shorts, they were so comfy to wear, she grabbed a few thongs, hey a girl needed to feel sexy and went and grabbed some matching bras. She had a bikini competition on raw so she needed to get one. She sighed she hated the bikini contests they were so degrading, but she loved her fans and they liked seeing her in a bikini so shed get in her bikini just for them. She walked over to the bikinis and picked up a couple. She'd try them on at the hotel for Jeff and see which one she should wear. Jeff was great like that he always gave her his honest opinion. She headed to the cashier and paid for them. As she was paying John came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and leant is chin on top of her head. She sighed happily, she loved being like this with John. She loved being in a relationship. She had great male friends but it was so nice to have that male comfort, made you feel special

She walked out with John, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Deciding they were hungry they headed to a quiet enough restaurant in the mall. Sitting at their table in the back they quietly read their menus. Maria's phone wet off signalling she had a message.

_Ri, my stuff are in our room haha,u sure John is ok wit us being buddies???haha _

_Randy, Matt and I are going out if you and you're boy wanna join us?If not I'll see you bak in the room I shouldn't be to late. Rainbow x x _

Maria smiled reading the message from Jeff. She really loved him, he was truly her best friend. The love they had for each other was unconditional. She was glad that Jeff liked John it would really suck if he didn't. Jeff's approval meant the world to her. "Baby Jeff wants to know if we want to hang out with the guys tonight?" she asked. "Babe if you wanna then I do, I don't mind" John replied smiling. He was so lucky that his girl and his boys got along, hell, they loved each other. John was convinced that they loved her more then him, he knew whose side they would take if he and Maria ever argued. Maria smiled at john it was so cool that he and her friends were friends it made life easier. "Ya I'd like to hang with the guys if you don't mind JC?" "then we'll hang with the guys" he said smiling. Maria texted Jeff back

_Hey Rainbow._

_Ya me and my boy will hang wit u guys 2nite, ill c u at the room in lik 2 hrs. x x_

Maria and John finished their dinner and headed back to the hotel to get ready. Maria went up to her room and found it in an absolute mess, a definite sign Jeff Hardy was definitely in the room somewhere."Jeff you here?" she called. Hearing noise from the bathroom, she presumed that's where he was so she headed to the closet and picked out an outfit for the night. She decided she wanted to look sexy for her boy tonight so she picked out her favourite new red little dress. It was a really short red dress, it just came to a stop after her butt. It was strapless and very tight, it was a dress she knew she looked hot in, she had killer black heels to go with, and she had a gorgeous silver guess bag to go with it. She smiled satisfied with her choice of outfit. She knew John would love it, well she hoped he would. While she was waiting for her turn in the bathroom she decided she text her man.

_Hey Baby_

_Jeffro is in the shower, I swear he takes almost as long as you!!!!! And that sez it all hehe baby, do u know where we are going 2nite……not sure whether to dress casual r not??? Ria x x x_

John was in his room with Randy, watching a replay of some programme he thought it might be prison break but he wasn't sure. He'd heard Maria go on and on about how good a show it was and how hot she thought Wentworth Miller was. He rolled his eyes at that thought, he was so much hotter then that dude……right?????? Well it didn't matter anyway Randy told him he was gay anyway . . .not that he was worried in the slightest. He didn't really want to go out with the guys tonight he wanted to just hang with his girl but hey if she wanted to go out then he would. He headed over to his bag and pulled out some clothes for him to wear he decided on blue baggy jeans and a red t- shirt. He pulled out shoes to wear, he knew he wouldn't get into any clubs in his nike runners. He heard his phone beep signalling a message so he picked it up and read the message. He sniggered when he read it. He did not take that long in the shower, how in the hell had everyone decided that and now no one but Randy would room with him, not that he was complaining, Randy was his boy, he had some good times with Randy, they spent most of their time together picking up girls, they were the players of the WWE, they went out met girls, fucked them and moved on to the next one. Thinking about it made John sick, how many one night stands had he had? To make matters worse himself and Randy bragged about them to all the guys. He had even bragged when Maria was there, he had known she liked him and yet he still rubbed all his conquests in her face. God how could he only have seen this now? He remembered how she always found a reason to leave when he would tell the guys the details. Jesus how badly must that have hurt her to hear?. He was a dick, he had hurt her badly that's what Jeff meant. The guys had always dropped hints that he shouldn't say it infront of Maria but he never listened. No wonder she had avoided him like the plaque for ages. He couldn't believe what an ass he'd been to her. How could he have been in such denial about liking her that he went out of his way to hurt her. He remembered onetime when she told the guys she'd had a one night stand with this guy and went into details about it he'd called her a slut and he remembered the hurt in her eyes when she turned to him and told him he was a hypocritical asshole why was it ok for him to sleep around and not for her. He remembered telling her only whores slept around. She had turned to him and said well if I'm a whore so are you. He closed his eyes in pain remembering what she then said. Shed told him she never wanted to talk to him again. He recalled shed kept true to her word for 2 months until Dave had managed to get the two together to talk. He has begged for her forgiveness literally. He had been miserable for those two months without her. He'd never realised how much he'd come to depend on her and her friendship until it was gone. She had forgiven him but things weren't the same, Maria wasn't the same she had changed and John hated it. She was cold and distant towards him and he heard from the guys that she slept around. When hed asked her about it she'd turned to him coldly and said isn't that what whores like me do Cena. Shed never in their friendship called him Cena, it was always JC.

It had hurt him to see what his jealous comments had made her do. He had been so jealous when she had told the guys that she had slept with some guy and when she went into detail he was disgusted it wasn't until Dave pointed out that was exactly what he did did he comprehend how disgusting it was and disrespectful. That was why he'd called her a whore and when she had stopped talking to him it killed him. He'd see her at the show an shed ignore him, then when they'd be out clubbing he'd see her get drunk and leave with random guys and he slowly realised that was what he did and it disgusted him. He had made her that way all because he was too much of an ass to tell her he wanted her not all the other girls. It sickened him to this day to see what a few callous remarks had done to her and their friendship. It took months for them to get their relationship back to where it had once been. Then Jindrak had come along and made him open his eyes and mouth and tell Maria how he truly felt and honestly he couldn't be happier. Any doubts he had were gone. Minus the hick up at the start he knew he had nothing to worry about. His and Rias relationship was exactly as it was before except he now was able to kiss her and touch her. It was really the best relationship he'd ever been in.

He looked at his watch, Randy had been in the bathroom forever. He rolled his eyes maybe the guys were right him and Randy took forever to get ready. He texted Maria back.

_Baby I swear we were better sharing, randy has been In the shower for ever……im not even this long. I think were going to a club so wear whateva r nothing I wuldnt mind. JC x x x_

Randy had finally come out of ht shower so he went and got ready about an hour later they were heading to the lobby to meet the others. Jeff appeared and with him so did Maria. John s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria walked towards John and Randy. She saw how shocked John looked and she smiled. He looked amazed. For once John Cena was actually speechless, she was so proud of herself this was quite an accomplishment. John stared at her was stunned he knew she was gorgeous but damn she looked hot as hell. She was wearing the shortest, tightest red dress he'd ever seen. God how was he going to keep his hands off her tonight? He knew he'd have to watch guys try it on with her all night. As she walked over to him he continued to stare at her in amazement. "Hey baby" she said smiling sexily at him "like what you see?" she asked grinning. "I love what I see Maria, you look sexy as hell, if you wanna ditch Cena I'll show you a good time" Randy interjected smirking the infamous Orton smirk. "Back off Bitch" John replied glaring at Randy. Randy held his hands up in defence laughing at Cena, Randy knew Cena liked Maria but damn he hadn't realised he was in love with her. He knew tonight would be very entertaining especially with what Maria was wearing. Randy had also heard that Mark Jindrak was planning on trying to hook up with Maria tonight. Yup it sure would be fun he thought grinning. He couldn't wait to see Cena put Mark in his place. "Babe you look fantastic" Cena told her leaning in and kissing her gently when he pulled back the two stood grinning at each other like love struck teenagers. Rolling their eyes the guys headed out the door. They'd be there all night waiting for those two to stop making googly eyes at one another. John and Maria followed behind them holding hands. They all made their way to a club called Earth. It was the usually club they went to when they were in the area. Once at the club they were led into the VIP room. There was a private bar in there for them and a dance floor. They all headed towards the couches and sat down. Jeff went up to the bar to get the first round in.

John sat on the couch and pulled Maria down to sit next him. Once she was seated next to him he rested his hand on her knee. She looked down at his hand and smiled. He was marking his territory in away and she thought it was really cute. She turned when she heard her name being called .At the other side of the club Mark Jindrak sat with Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, knowing it would be rude if she didn't go over. She excused herself and headed over to them. "Maria can we talk in private?" Mark asked her. Maria didn't want to be mean so she nodded and they headed over to a table in the corner. As she was walking over see looked at JC and he didn't look happy. She shrugged, he'd have to trust her, Mark was her friend, shed never hurt John, he was the one she was dating. Mark held out the chair for her to sit down, she smiled and thanked him. "Maria, I just wanted to apologise for what happened when we went out. It was totally disrespectful of me to hook up with that girl. I know its no excuse but I was drunk, I was really nervous about going out with you, so once we got to the club I drank way more then I should to relax me and I made a complete idiot of myself and I'm really sorry. I know it doesn't matter now, you're dating Cena and that's cool, I just wanted to clear the air , I want us to be friends". Maria looked at Mark and saw the sincerity in his eyes, it was true she was happy now she was dating JC, but she still wanted Mark as a friend. "Mark, I do want us to be friends still, honestly I really haven't given the date a second thought, I guess everything happens for a reason and if you hadn't done what you did, JC and I probably wouldn't be together so thank you" she said beaming at him. Mark had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Ya he was really thankful he'd fucked up his chance with Maria and now she was with Cena. He had a plan though, he would be the friend to her and when John fucked up and god knows he would, he'd be there to pick up the pieces and get the girl. He had it all worked out. John was a player, have a few girls try it on and he'd be sure to cheat on Maria afterall John Cena was not a one woman man, and that would work out quite well for him.

John was over with the guys at their table, trying to look like he wasn't too bothered about Maria and Jindrak having a cosy little chat. It was driving him insane. Why couldn't Jindrak fuck off? Everyone knew he still had the hots for Ria and he didn't want to be a jealous boyfriend and go over there. Maria was sitting their lapping up whatever Jindrak was saying and it was really beginning to piss him off. Why was she over there all up in Jindrak when her boyfriend was here waiting to spent time with her?

Maria was sitting over with Mark and she was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She wanted to go back over to JC but every time shed make a move to go, Mark would stop her and she felt kinda bad. Here he was trying to make an effort to hang with her and she wasn't paying him any attention. He kept talking about stupid things and she was becoming increasingly bored, she took out here phone and sent John a message when Mark was a the bar getting her a drink

_Baby HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! I cant get away and I wanna be wit u …..__Ria x x x x_

She quickly put her phone away when she saw Mark coming back from the bar.

John and the guys were at the table talking about Raw the coming week when John felt his phone going off, he read the message and smirked, he really should have known that she was only there because she was too nice to tell him to fuck off. He decided he'd have a little fun with her before he went over and rescued her. He texted back.

_I duno babe you look like you're really enjoying urself JC x x _

Maria heard her phone go off and read the message quickly she frowned. She hated when John teased her, she knew what he was like, and just for fun he'd leave her here with Mark for the night. Hearing a slow song come on she smirked to herself, well two could play at his game she thought. "Mark would you like to dance?" she asked. Mark looked up surprised at her and nodded. He took her hand and let her to the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around her neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could without breaking the just friends unspoken rules. Maria started to think this was a bad idea, it would piss JC off. She knew he hated dancing so she was kinda glad she did it, at least she would get to dance tonight. Mark saw John looking at him over Maria's head and he smirked pulling her even closer to him. He wanted to see would Cena make an idiot of himself with his jealous streak. He knew it would annoy Maria if John came over freaking out.

John and Randy were sat at the table talking, when he noticed Maria and Mark had moved from the table where they had been sitting. He quickly looked around to see where they were. At first he couldn't see them and he got worried, he finally looked at the dance floor and saw them dancing. He noticed how Maria looked incredibly uncomfortable standing there in Jindraks arms. When he caught Jindraks eye it really pissed him off when he saw Jindrak smirk at him and pull Maria closer. John saw her stiffen up when he did that. He knew then he had nothing to worry about. As much as he wanted to go over there and rip Maria out of his arms, he knew he couldn't. Cena realised there and then Jindrak had a game plan and making him play out the jealous boyfriend was part of it . Well he wasn't playing along. He trusted Maria, he knew she'd never betray him. She just wasn't like that. He turned back to Randy and continued their conversation. Randy was shocked when John didn't react to Jindrak. It was almost like Jindrak was challenging the champ, no holds barred match and the winner got Maria. Randy knew John wouldn't play Jindraks games, he already had the prize, he had the girl. He was still shocked at John's self restraint.

Maria couldn't wait for the song to end. As soon as it did she excused herself and walked over to where JC was sitting with Randy and the guys. When she got over to the table she realised their were no seats left, so she walked over to John and sat straddling his lap. She leaned in and while he was talking to Randy she wrapped her arm around his neck and started to kiss, lick and suck his neck to get his attention. He eventually turned around and she leaned in and started to kiss him. It started off as a light kiss and it became deeper and more passionate. John had wrapped his arms around her waist and one was resting on her butt. They were passionately kissing, blocking out everyone but each other. Maria was licking on his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he was more then happy to allow. As her tongue darted in his mouth he groaned at the sensation of it. God he loved kissing her. The more they kissed the better it got. Maria was loving the taste of John and unconsciously pushed herself as close to him as possible. Sitting there on his lap she was so close to him you couldn't tell where he stopped and she began. They both moaned and pulled away for much needed oxygen. They kept going back in for little pecks. Maria moved towards his neck and started to lick it, it made him groan and pull her even closer. He squeezed her butt, god he loved her so much. Randy and the guys sat there in shock, John and Maria were practically going at it in the club. Randy looked at Jindrak and he looked like he was going to be sick, Randy smirked, he hated Jindrak and watching him look like he was going to blow a fuse was hilarious.

Maria and John finally pulled a part smiling at one another. Maria rested her head on Johns shoulder and he went back to his conversation. He continued to go from rubbing her butt to squeezing it every so often and it was making her moan in his ear. She was getting really turned on. John was smiling and trying to listen to Randy talk but he wasn't listening. He couldn't concentrate with Ria moaning in his ear, he was getting excited. "MK are we going to do our usual routine back at the hotel?" Jeff asked, gaining Maria's attention. She turned around in JC's lap so she was still sitting on his lap but sideways and facing Jeff. She nodded happily. "I cant wait Rainbow, we haven't been roomies in forever, but I'm warning you now if you kick me like last time I'm going to get my strong hot, professional wrester boyfriend to beat you up" she said grinning and winking at JC. "What hot Boyfriend?" Jeff questioned laughing "your boy is butt ugly, you could do so much better". Maria pouted and looked at Jeff sadly "My boyfriend is extremely hot Rainbow you're just jealous you're lacking in the looks department. John sat there smiling at the banter going on between those two, they were hilarious and Ria looked so cute defending him, he had his hand on her butt still and he gave it a squeeze. He leaned into her neck and sucked and licked like she had done to him. She moaned softly and he pulled away kissing her forehead lightly and he continued to talk Matt Hardy.

They all sat together and were chatting and drinking for the next few hours. Eventually they decided they should head back to the hotel as it was getting late. Maria and Jeff were walking ahead of the group arm in arm. The two were chattering away. John and Randy were walking behind them and John smiled hearing Maria babble on to Jeff. She was so adorable. Himself and Randy were talking about Jindrak and the fact that he was obviously still hot for Maria. "Dude I can't believe you kept your cool earlier" Randy told John. "I knew he wanted me to blow up man and I knew I couldn't give him the satisfaction, I don't want to do anything that may ruin my chances with Maria, Dude you know it took forever for us to get together and that prick isn't ruining my relationship" John stated angrily. "Whoa Cena relax you know as well as I do that Maria is insane about you, you don't have to worry about Jindrak or anyone else for that matter." John sighed "I know, I'm crazy about her too, its just she's amazing, I love being with her well I think I'm in love with her Randy". Randy looked at John with disbelief "you think you're in love with her?" "Dude you are in love with her, you've been in love with her since the first moment you met her but you were too stupid to see it. She loves you to dude, she used to get so upset when she saw you with those ring rats, hell she even cried to me one night about it, I don't know if you know but we went out on a date, dude stop looking at me like you're going to kill me. It was one date, nothing happened, she spent the whole date trying to ask about you without seeming like she was asking about you, then you walked in with some slut and she got upset so we left and went to her room. Champ stop looking at me like that nothing happened, I asked her how long she had feelings for you and she said since she met you but you didn't see her that way. She was so upset dude she cried for hours, asking me was she not pretty enough? Was she too fat? Was it because she was brunette? Was she too much like a guy? Dude it was heartbreaking to hear her ask that. You never saw what we all did, man you hurt her over and over and over again, worst part was part of you knew you did and you enjoyed it. You knew how much she liked you and then you'd go off fuck some girl and tell her all about it the next day, but when she did it to you it wasn't fun was it? Dude we all hated what you did to her. She was sleeping around, I asked her about it and you know what she said at least these guys saw something in her, made her feel special even it was for one night. Then you called her a whore and it killed her, do you know how that made her feel? I'm telling you Cena that girl loves you unconditionally, you put her threw some shit to get where to you are today, what you have is really, cherish it man and don't give her up without a fight." John looked ashamed listening to what Randy said.

John knew what Randy was saying was true, he did know she liked him but he was too stubborn to give her a chance. He couldn't believe that she thought she wasn't pretty enough for him, she was stunning by far the best looking girl he'd ever been with. He couldn't believe what he'd put her through because of his own doubts. He'd nearly lost the best thing to ever happen to him. God he really was a dick, he was going to make it up to Maria. He couldn't believe Maria had been on a date with Randy and he'd never heard about it, but if Maria had been upset about him he knew Randy's ego would have been dented and he wouldn't want anyone to know. He looked up ahead at Maria and Jeff holding hands and he smiled, he wasn't jealous of the relationship between Maria and Jeff anymore they were best friends….family even they protected each other until the end and he respected that. They were so cute; they really needed one another to be completely happy. John knew Maria spent most of her time off in Cameron staying in Jeff's house; she even had her own room there. He knew she was quite close with Matt and Jeff's dad Gilbert, he was like a second dad and from what john had seen when he was there Gilbert treated her like the daughter he never had. Seeing her and Jeff chatting away made him smile, they could spend for ever talking, he knew they'd be up most of the night gossiping.

They finally reached the hotel and the group of them headed to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, John walked over to Maria and stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her head. Maria sighed in contentment; she put her hands over Johns and continued her conversation with Jeff and Matt. When they got to her floor. John told Randy he'd see him later and he walked hand in hand with Maria to her room. Jeff had told them he had to go to the store to get some goodies. So Maria opened the door to her room and Cena followed her. They headed into her bedroom after she told him she wanted to get ready for bed. He sat on the bed while she got her bed clothes out. She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her dress off over head. She stood there with her back to John in her red bra and thong. He couldn't help but stare at her ass. Her ass was his favourite part of her body and now seeing it practically bare made him love it all the more. He had to feel it. He went up to her and turned her around drawing her into a passionate kiss and his hands went straight to her ass. She moaned into his mouth. He was really getting turned on and they so weren't ready for sex. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. She kept rolling her hips on his lap and he was getting harder by the minute. He knew they had to stop Jeff would be back soon and he really didn't want Jeff to see him with the boner he had.

"Baby we have to stop please" John told her. She just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. Her hands went to his jeans and she opened them, pulling them down and his boxers with them, she knew he was hard she had felt it and she knew Jeff would be back soon she got on her knees and engulfed him. She sucked him up and down and he grabbed her hair, he couldn't think straight with the pleasure she was giving him, she was amazing at giving him blow jobs. She quickened the pace as she knew Jeff would be back, she sucked him until he came in her mouth, she swallowed it all and pulled his boxers and jeans back on and kissed him. John was standing there in shock, he couldn't believe what shed done. God it was amazing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to the bedroom and she got ready for bed, just as she had her t-shirt on Jeff walked in with a big bag of goodies. John knew they wanted their alone time so he said goodnight and kissed Maria. He told her he'd see her tomorrow and he left reluctantly.

Maria and Jeff sat on the bed with pints of strawberry and mint chocolate ice-cream between them. They had all different types of candy surrounding them. This was a ritual they did, whenever they had the chance they would room together and pig out at least one of the nights and gossip and just catch up with one another. It seemed like they never had time to themselves now that they were bit in the WWE and especially now that Maria and John were dating. Not that Jeff minded hell as long as Maria was happy he would sacrifice some of his time with her. Looking at his friend sitting next to him, he saw a big change in her. She was so happy now that she was with John. Maria was incredibly independent, she was strong and witty yet these past few months she had reverted back into the insecure girl he had first met. He knew Maria was madly in love with Cena and no matter how much Cena tried to deny it he knew the feeling was mutual. When Cena used to talk about the girls he hooked up with it killed Maria to hear it. He knew that Cena had only ever been in love once, his ex girlfriend had cheated on him when he was in OVW and Cena had been devastated, he had thought he would marry Olivia, everyone knew how serious John had been about her, her cheating on him had made Cena insecure, he never dated long term again, he tended to never put his heart out there to get smashed again. Cena preferred to have one night stands at least that way he couldn't get hurt. Then Maria came along and straight away Jeff had seen that connection formed. Unfortunately John had decided right away that he would ignore their connection and once he realised Maria liked him he had went out of his way to hurt her. Jeff didn't think it was deliberate, John was afraid of the feelings he had had for Maria so he did everything he could to push her away. He went out of his way to tell her about the hot bombshells he hooked up with. Jeff had been there with Maria when shed literally been sick after hearing this. She did the only thing she could do with her already low self esteem, she went into self destruction mode. To her it was another rejection and she did some things he knew she deeply regretted.

There was one night he remembered she had come out with the guys and John and Randy had been flirting with these two girls. All the guys had known how Maria felt for John and saw how miserable she was witnessing the flirting. She had got up and went to the bar and proceeded to get drunk. Jeff remembered how a bunch of guys had come over and hit on her and she had flirted back with a few in her inebriated state. He remembered how John and Randy had come back and John had asked where she was. Jeff had pointed to the bar where she had been standing flirting with this guy and John had happened to look when they were making out. It was then Jeff had seen John liked Maria he looked sick. He had sat at the table with the guys for the rest of the night rather then hit on girls and he had focussed all his attention on Maria, the others had thought it was protective big brother mode but Jeff had seen different. He had seen Johns face drop when Maria came over to tell the guys she was leaving and would see them in the morning. He remembered how John had said he would walk her back to the hotel. Maria had laughed and told him she wasn't going back to the hotel she'd giggled and said well not her hotel, John had looked pissed, Jeff had been amused. She told them she was going to get laid and with that she had left hand and hand with the dude from the bar. The next morning when she came down for breakfast she had proceeded to tell the guys she had got one of the best fucks of her life. She told they guys how hot he was. She had told them she had been in positions she had never thought possible. John had looked green. He turned to her and told her coldly she was acting like a slut. Maria had looked hurt and then it was gone she turned to him coldly and told him to go fuck himself. She had left after that and they hadn't spoken for the day. That night at the club she had left with another guy, the pattern had gone on for a week maybe two and John had told her each morning when she had told of her conquests at breakfast what a slut she was. She had turned to John and told him she was only doing what he would do to her. She told him he was a hypocrite and he had turned to her and he had said at least it was better then being a whore, she had turned to him and told him she never wanted to speak to him again and she had left the table. The minute she had gone he had seen the hurt and regret in Cena's eyes. Randy had told him it would blow over and they'd be speaking again later that day. Randy had been wrong. True to her word Maria never spoke to Cena. When Cena would walk into a room Maria would walk out, when Cena tried to talk to her she ignored him and turned cold. She'd hang with the guys as long as Cena never hung with them.

That had hurt John. He had told the guys how much he'd missed Ria. Dave had had enough of the bullshit and locked them in Johns locker until they worked thongs out. It had taken nearly five hours before they talked but they did. Things had never been the same between them though. Maria was more wary around John and Jeff knew she had felt awkward around him. Maria had told Jeff when her and John hadn't been speaking that she was in love with him and that's why she had been so hurt by his comments. She knew she hadn't a chance with him so she had vowed to get on with her life. Maria and John had slowly but surely got back to the friendship they had once shared when Mark Jindrak had started in the WWE. He had taken a shine to Maria and they had become virtually inseparable. Maria had told him when she was with Jindrak she stopped thinking about Cena. The two would always hang out and Jeff had seen how it pissed Cena off. Everyone bar Maria knew Jindrak had the hots for her. Cena had become increasingly jealous of the time Jindrak spent with Maria it had mean the hardly got to spend time with her anymore. When Jindrak had asked her out if finally gave John the kick in the ass he needed to tell Maria how he felt.

Maria was certainly happy now, she was beaming all the time. Jeff had been worried that John would hurt Maria. He couldn't commit. Jeff had needn't have worried. Cena was committed to Maria. They had been together nearly three months now and Jeff knew they'd be together for a long time. He saw the way they looked at each other. They brought out the best in each other. Jeff saw how crazy about Maria John was. There was a night a few weeks ago when the guys had a guys night only, they went to a club, loads of girls flirted with john, one even tried to make out with him, John had straight away said to her that he had a girlfriend. The girl still tried and John had told her to fuck off, he had the hottest girlfriend in the world so why would he want her? He had then spent the rest of the night texting Maria. He had even left early to back to her and hang with her.

Maria and jeff were gossiping when her phone went off. She picked her phone uo and read her message.

_Hey baby, I hope you and Jeff are having fun. I miss u baby, wish u were here with me. Ive to listen to rko tlk shit__ (well I wil wen hes bak from his booty call). God baby wanna c u so bad . . . . .JC x x _

Jeff knew by the smile on her face it was from John. She quickly typed a message back.

_Hey sexy, miss u loads 2, im still hot from earlier__, jeffro and I r havn fun were in bed watchn a movie, so not the same without u here cuddling me and protecting me in the scary parts. Miss u loads baby . . . .Ria x x x _

John was in his room watching tv when he got her message. He really wanted to see her. He was so whipped it was unbelievable.

Maria and Jeff were back in the room. "Jeffro would you mind if I went to see John for a little while?" Jeff shook his head and grinned. They were so cute they missed each other. Maria got up quickly and headed to Jc's room. When she got there she knocked on the door impatiently and waited for Jc to answer. John hearing a knock on his door wondered who'd call this late. Opening the door he grinned seeing his baby girl there. Without a word Maria grabbed his head and pulled him to her kissing him passionately. John moaned feeing her tongue in his mouth, he moved his to meet hers. She pushed him into the room and shut the door. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt an pulled it over his head only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Her hands reached to pull his pants down. He pulled away from her and stared in the eyes. "Baby I want you so bad . . .I'm ready" she told him. Baby you sure I can wait" he reassured her. "I cant" she told him seriously. He silently asked her again with his eyes she nodded and he pulled her t-shirt over her head. He then slowly took her bra off then he moved to kiss her perfect breasts. He teased her nipples until they went hard and then he was. She sensed this and reached down to caress him. She moaned and kissed and then pulled his boxers down and off he reached down and pulled her thong off. They sent the next twenty minutes caressing each other. Touching the untouched territory. They were both hot and moaning ad groaning with every kiss and touch. Looking up to John Maria asked him "Baby please make love to me". John was in awe how he felt when she asked that. He leaned to his bag and grabbed a condom putting it on he then kissed her and pushed slowly into her. They both moaned at the feeling.

Slowly he pushed in and out of her giving them both a chance to get used to the feeling. He felt like he'd gone to heaven she felt so good. He had never felt anything like this intense pleasure. He slowly started to pick up the pace and they both moaned. She moved her hips up and matched him thrust for thrust. They kept going until thye climaxed together. Both out of breathe at the intense feelings they had experienced, john looked down at he rand kissed her sweetly he shifted his weight so he didn't squash her. He caressed her face and played with her hair. He decided now was the time to tell her how he felt. "Ria baby, I ……I love you". Maria looked up at him shocked, she got see the love clearly in his eyes and she started to cy she never thought he could love her. John was worried when he saw the tears. "Baby I love you to so much" she told him kissing him again. He breathed out the breathe he hadn't even realised he kept while he waited for his response. He kissed her again and they started to make love again. An hour later they lay in each others arm exhausted but happy. John had his arms protectively wrapped around Maria. Maria had her head resting on his chest and arm on his chest and curled into him. They both fell asleep.

A couple of hours Randy walked in ready to tell Cena about his latest booty all when he stopped surprised. There cuddled up to one another was John and Maria. Randy smiled they looked happy together. Maria shifted slightly and he saw Johns arm move tighter around, protecting her even while she slept. They were cute, Randy took out his camera and snapped a few pictures. He knew Maria would love them. He was glad to see both of them happy, who would have thought it? No one thought Cena would take his head out of his ass. Randy got ready for bed and went to sleep. He'd rib John about him and Maria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time . . . ill try and do it more often. Please review as I want to know what you think about it…..thanks and enjoy!!!!**

John woke up the next morning and needed to go to the toilet. He found he couldn't move as there was a body cuddled up to him. He didn't need to think who it was…..hey it certainly wasn't Orton. He smiled thinking back to last night. They had made love. Yup he thought he was whipped if he was calling hot sex making love. He looked down at Maria and remembered they hadn't gotten dressed after wards and looking over he saw Orton in bed asleep. He knew Maria would be mortified if Randy woke up and she was still naked. He quietly woke her, calling her name. Maria was having a great dream when she heard her name being called. "mmmm baby go away" she mumbled remembering where she was. John laughed; she sure was a cute grump in the mornings. "Baby we are both naked and Randy's asleep next to us". Maria quickly sat up making sure she had the cover around her. "Babe, give me a top to wear" John laughed at how cute she was and leaned over and picked up one of his jerseys off the ground. He handed it to her and she put it on she leaned over to him and kissed him. John moaned he knew that they couldn't get to into it with Orton in the room. He pulled back reluctantly and kissed her on the forehead . He leaned over and grabbed his boxers and put them on, he didn't want Randy to know what had gone on between him and Ria.

Maria grabbed John and kissed him, after last night she couldn't get enough. She couldn't believe he was in love with her. John Cena didn't do love and yet he admitted he was in love with her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck when he pulled her down on the bed. He flipped her so she was under him. He had a leg at either side of her. He leaned down and was kissing her. The two of them couldn't get enough of each other. Maria pushed her tongue in his mouth and the two battled for dominance. As they were kissing Johns hands crept slowly up underneath the jersey she was wearing, she moaned when she felt them on her nipples teasing her until they were hard. They continued kissing and John moved his hands to her hips he knew that if his hands went any lower or higher they would be in trouble and he knew Orton would tease them forever over it and while he wouldn't care he knew Ria would be mortified if any one knew that Orton had caught them in bed together.

John pulled back from Maria and smiled and pecked her lightly again on the lips, his self control was slipping " Baby we really have to stop, Orton is a light sleeper and knowing my luck just when we'll start he'll wake and ruin the moment and tell everyone about it." Maria smiled up at John and leaned up and kissed him, he went out of his way to make sure she never got embarrassed. "Baby I better head back to the room, Jeff will be wondering where I am seeing as I stayed here all last night" Maria told him smiling. John nodded knowing that she needed to go back but he didn't want her too. He reluctantly moved off her and let her get up. Maria grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Walking back to John she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She leaned to his ear and whispered I love you baby". She let go of him and went to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you too babe". Maria kissed him one last time and left the room. She knew she probably shouldn't have stayed last night but she had too she didn't want to walk away after they had slept together, she still couldn't believe he had confessed he was in love with her she was so happy.

Maria headed back to her room, she knew Jeff wouldn't be angry with her but she still felt bad that she left him last night we shed promised to hang with him. They had the day off so she knew that she could spend the day with him. She wouldn't go off on him this time. Slipping her card through the lock the door opened and Jeff was sitting on the bed. Hearing her come in he looked up and smiled "Well Miss I'll only be gone a few minutes I don't need to ask where you got to, you so got laid" Jeff told her smirking. He knew he was right when Maria looked away blushing. "Was it good?" he asked laughing. She just nodded her head and blushed again. Jeff continued to laugh and she went over to him on the bed and sat down cuddling into him. "I'm sorry Jeffie, last night was our night and I messed up, please forgive me, I broke the rules, can we spend the day together?" she asked Jeff looked at her he wasn't mad at her he was so happy for her. "Baby girl I'm Just kidding, I don't mind that you were with John, I'm so pleased for you both and ya we can hang. I wanna get a new tattoo so I hope you'll accompany me?" "Sure Jeffie, I wanna get a tattoo as well I'm just not sure where or what to get."

"Sweetie you have zero pain tolerance and you're afraid of needles you sure getting a tattoo is a good idea?" Jeff asked. Maria looked deep in thought and realised Jeff had a point in what he said. But she really wanted to get a tattoo. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out ill decide when I get there" Maria told him. Jeff just nodded in response. After Maria was showered and dressed, herself and Jeff headed to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. When Maria and Jeff walked in they headed to a table for two, she looked around and saw John, Randy,Matt Hardy and Batista sitting in a booth behind her and Jeff. Jeff looked at what Maria was looking at and he guided her over to the booth, he sat next to Batista leaving the seat next to John free. John looked up at Maria and smiled at her, he thought she looked so cute, she was wearing green ¾ pants, and a white cut off tank top with the slogan " Boys are players and that's a fact, don't fall in love just play them back" He raised his eyebrow at her when he read the shirt, she just giggled and sat next to him and whispered in his ear "Hey sexy you're looking so hot, you know the shirt doesn't apply to you baby, you're a man not a boy silly" with that she kissed his cheek. He smiled hearing her say that he leaned into her and whispered in her ear "you're looking hot too today baby". She beamed at him and they looked into each others eyes like two love sick puppies much to the guy's disgust. "So guys what are your plans for the day?" Matt asked. "Ria and I are going to hang out, we're going to get tattoos aren't we Ria?" "Yup Rainbow, I can't wait we're going to have so much fun" Maria replied excitedly. John looked at Maria shocked, he thought they would spend the day together and since when did she want a tattoo?

Batista and Randy exchanged a look, John didn't look to happy with the idea of Jeff and Maria hanging out. They knew there could be trouble. Maria sensing John was upset, put her hand on his knee squeezing it gently and leaned up to whisper in his ear "Baby I abandoned him last night, I don't wanna be a lousy friend, he's my best friend babe he's been there for me when I've needed him and I'll never abandon him and our friendship if you cant handle that then babe its not going to work, I love him." John looked at her and realised in that moment how loyal she truly was, he knew that she loved him and by her own admission had loved him since they met and she would give up there relationship if he tried to stop her seeing Jeff, he always knew she loved Jeff and now he realised how deep it truly ran, he admired her loyalty and he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to let her go, especially over showing her fierce loyalty to those she truly loved. The guys could sense the tension so started a conversation between themselves so Maria and John could talk. "Baby I don't have a problem with you hanging with Jeff, honestly I missed you today especially after last night and I guess I wanted to spend time with you but babe you're totally right, you were meant to hang out last night and that didn't happen so I guess I understand why you want to hang with him today, I'll just miss you baby" he whispered to her and he placed his hand gently on her knee and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled and leaned up to him and kissed him, he was so sweet she really loved him, the two had a passionate kiss and the guys laughed at them making them break away and look at the gang sheepishly. Maria moved her hand from his leg and laced her hand in his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Randy looked at the two and smiled he sure as hell was glad they were together, they loved one another and it gave him hope.

Maria remembered something and looked at Randy "Hey RKO, I have this friend Emma and well she's got this crush on you, ya I know she's insane, but that's besides the point, well anyways she wanted me to introduce you to her when we go to Chicago next week would that be ok?" Randy looked at Maria surprised her friend liked him and he was only hearing about this now. "How come I've never heard of this Emma before?" he questioned. "Well she was in a relationship up until last year, the guy was a total jack ass, we were out one night and some dude tried it on she told him to piss off he grabbed her and made out with her anyways her boyfriend came in saw and went ballistic and well he dragged her out of the club by the hair and beat her senseless when they got home, he broke two of her ribs, bruised her eye and well I guess that was the final nail in the coffin for them she packed her bags and left, she was homeless, she moved in with me and has spend the last year emotionally healing, she thinks you're attractive and well I guess she's not looking for anything serious cause well its you and I figure you don't do serious relationships you'd be the perfect guy to get back on the horse with." Randy didn't know whether to be offended or not. "What do you mean well its me?" he questioned. Maria just looked at him with are you kidding me look "Randy you sleep with any female who moves and shows an interest you haven't had a serious relationship in what ten years….and it doesn't count cause you were in high school, you have one night stands you sleep with girls and leave the next morning. I guess Emma wants to have a no strings attached thing I mean its what your notorious for."

Randy looked at Maria intently "What does this Emma look like is she ugly or something?" Dave snorted laughing "Dude she's hot as hell". All the guys nodded in agreement. Maria looked at John and pouted " Is she hotter then me?" she asked. John looked at her for a minute thinking how sexy she looked when she pouted when randy hit him Maria was now looking annoyed "Nope sexy, she ain't hotter then you, no one is". The guys pretended to puke and John was rewarded with a kiss. Randy looked intrigued know. "Ring her right now I wanna talk to her." Maria pulled out her phone and phoned Emma. "Hey sweetie how are you? I'm good. Ya were great actually, he's behaving himself, yup I'm so happy. But enough about me how are you babe? That's good well there is a reason I'm calling, ya I asked Randy and well he wants to talk to you ….ya right now, Ems I'm not kidding he really does I'm going to give him the phone now I'll speak to you later." She then handed the phone to Randy. "Hey Emma this is Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, what no you can call me whatever you want baby! I'm good I mean why wouldn't I be I'm handsome and sexy." The guys laughed at Randy, he got up with Marias phone and headed out to talk in private. He went up to his room and sat on the bed, if he was going to humour Marias friend he may aswell be comfortable. "I must say I'm surprised you asked Maria to ask me to meet you" he told her. He listened to her reply, she didn't want him to think she was like a crazed fan he laughed. He looked at his watch and realised they had been talking for and hour, "Babe, im going to have to go, I have to go to and autograph session, why don't you give me your email and I'll IM you when I get back." He laughed when he heard her email address : He gave her his: she had laughed and stated how original it was. That made them both laugh.

Randy had gone to sign autographs for two hours and had found himself thinking about Emma, she seemed nice and he was pretty much guaranteed to get laid while he was in Chicago. He decided he'd see if she was online. He was happy to find she was.

RKO: Hey babe, just got back from the session, thought we could talk some more?

He waited patiently for a reply….

EMMA: Hey legend killer, bet you loved that all those screaming girls haha.

RKO: hey now there were women there 2 not just girls…….so what you up 2?

EMMA: well I'm just about to go on a date……kinda nervous actually

RKO: youre going on a date…u should be saving urself until I come to Chicago……lol

EMMA: Presumptuous a little aren't u Orton. U mite just b the back up plan…..i mite try and find a hot guy at the show and if not you'll have to do I suppose…..

RKO: That really hurt babe…here I am being nothing but a gentleman 2 u and u treat me like that

EMMA: I doubt anyone has called you a gentleman……….i better go I have to get ready…u no do the usual predate things

RKO: and what are those I always wondered?????

EMMA: Well shower and shave…….incase I get lucky.

RKO: Babe youre killing me here……u should b saving youre energy for when you meet me I guarantee you ……..ill fuck your brains out.

EMMA: I mite hold you to that Orton but I really have to go…..i'll talk 2 u soon sexy x x

Randy was going to reply when he saw she had signed off. He liked her…..well as much as he could seen as he had never seen her, he text Maria and asked to see a picture, she had sent him one on his phone, he had been shocked they guys had been right she was a total hottie. This he knew would be interesting.

Jeff and Maria headed to the tattoo parlour. Maria knew John was upset that they hadn't invited him to come along but she needed time with Jeff. Sure she loved John, but she knew she couldn't be the type of girl she hated, the girl who was you're best friend when she was single, going out, hanging out all the time and the minute she got a new boyfriend she drop you and not hang out again until she was single. She was so not that girl, she had slipped up last night, but it was because she had been hot for John after the club and she needed to be with him for awhile, she hadn't intended on sleeping with him or staying the night, she had originally thought they would just fool around…..not that she was complaining, he was so amazing in bed and shed had a great time but she had made a promise to Jeff and in her highly horny state she had forgotten and shed swore it wouldn't happen again so no distractions today in the form of her hot sexy boyfriend. Just as he thought went throw her head her phone beeped. _Baby I miss u, when r u going 2 be bak????????????? I never even got a goodbye kiss…….JC xx_

Maria smiled she had never seen John like this in a relationship, he was never clingy to a girl infact he never seemed to treat any girl the way he treated her. She loved feeling so special. She usually hated clingy boyfriends she found them needy and it drove her insane it made her want her own space but with John it was different, she thought it was cute that he always wanted to be with her because the feeling was definitely mutual. She loved being around him she always had done. She was happy to hang with him and the guys and watch football, it wasn't like she was a huge fan but she enjoyed being with Cena even before they were together he would always invite her to watch the game with him and the guys, she hadn't the heart to tell him she only watched because she knew it was one of the only ways to spend time with him. She had been in a really depressing time in her life this time last year. Her feelings for JC had really come to a head. She couldn't take seeing him flirt with all those other girls. It made her feel so sad to know they had him for one night and she would never get that chance.

It was weird for her being in love with him and thinking he could never feel the same way she did. She had been in a really low place, her ex boyfriend had really knocked her confidence and being rejected by john had made her do some things she wasn't so proud of. She remembered how cheap she felt after her one night stands. She used to want to hurt John like he hurt her, she used go down to breakfast the next morning and tell the guys all about the sex she had had the night before. She used to get satisfaction seeing John annoyed, maybe hed realise how she felt when he did it to her. Then hed called her a whore and she told him she never wanted to speak to him again. Those two months had been pure torture for her. She had missed him so much during that time but she needed to do it for herself. She needed to help her help herself. She hung out with all they guys any combination aslong as Cena wasn't part of the mix, she knew it hurt him but she had been so hurt by him she needed the space. She used to see pain and hurt in his eyes when he walked in a room and shed walk right out, or when he'd start to speak to her and shed walk away from him. She had physically hurt being away from him but she needed to built herself back again and be Maria again, not the person she was because of all the guys in her life. She remembered how the guys had tried to help them. All the guys had tried to get her to talk to him saying how badly he missed her and needed her. She knew it was true, she wasn't being up herself but she had seen him lose some of his sparkle. There was a night the whole company went out and he didn't try once to hit on any girls she knew he had spend the whole night staring at her like a child who had lost their favourite toy, it had had hurt so bad to see him in pain but she had to distance herself. She had also seen his reaction when she had been flirting and dirty dancing with CM Punk, Maria and Phil (CM PUNK) were really close friends, they had at one time had a friends with benefits relationship that Cena and all the guys knew about and she had seen his face when her and Phil had been dancing. He was jealous, he looked ready to kill Phil and truthfully it made her feel good. Phil knew of her attraction to Cena and they became really good friends since their time in OVW, she had been sent there to do interviews they had clicked immediately and became fast friends. They had always been flirty with another but Phil knew Maria was in love with John and respected that. It wasn't until Maria and John had stopped talking that herself and Phil had become involved.

It happened one night when she spilled her guts to Phil and told him she was in love with John, she had seen the look of sorrow on his face for her that she was hurting. They had kissed and one thing let to another and they had had sex. Phil had apologised the next morning feeling bad for taking advantage of her, she had smiled and said she hadn't minded. Maria knew Phil wasn't in love with her but she knew there was a mutual attraction, neither wanted a serious relationship and neither were really into one night stands they both agreed that they would see each other, well just sleep together and they were free to date others if they wanted too. It had been fun while it lasted and she remembered all the guys reaction when they found out, it had been at a joint Pay per View and her and Phil had been making out in one of the empty lockers when John and Randy had walked in…apparently it wasn't an empty locker room it was there's the guys flight had been delayed. The look of shock on John and Randy's face had been priceless. She and Phil had left hand in hand in search of a deserted locker room for some more fun. They had a great night that night until she had went to Dave's locker room, all the guys including John had been there and they had bombarded her with questions. She had told them that she and Phil were in a non exclusive relationship for the past two months, she told them that she and Phil were not serious and were having a blast hanging out and well making out and she had giggled to that much to John's disgust. She remembered the look of pure jealousy on his face when she had told them she was sleeping with Phil, in a friends with benefits relationship. Dave had told her she was better then that, she deserved a great guy. She had turned to Dave and said when you find one give him my number because I ain't found a great guy, she told Dave she didn't want to be disappointed anymore and why not live for the moment and enjoy her time with Phil. She had told them its not like she was getting married, she was just sleeping with one of her best friends, she had seen the shocked look on Johns face when she had said that. He had not known that her and Phil hung out and were friends. She told the guys she loved Phil but she wasn't in love with him. That he understood her like no one else. He listened to her and he didn't judge her when she did something he didn't approve of, she had looked at John pointedly when she made that statement and he had looked away ashamed. She went on to say he listened to her and was a shoulder to cry on when she had needed it, she told them he had been there for her when one of her best friends had called her names and made her feel lower then dirt, when she had felt like the biggest whore on the planet and when she had done things she regretted, he had never once made her feel like she was or turned his back on her and most of all he didn't cast her feelings aside like they didn't matter. He didn't go out of his way to intentionally hurt her and he didn't use her, he didn't hang with her to use her as an ego boost before he went and picked up some girl. She told them the reason Phil was important to her is because he didn't use her feelings for him against her and he didn't hurt her purposefully to make him feel good about himself. She had stared at John through the whole thing and just as she stood up she looked at John and dealt the final blow to him, when were together he makes me feel, he always takes care of my needs before his own and most of all he's all man, he's man enough to tell me how he feels rather then hiding behind lame ass excuses. With that she had walked out of the room.

Sitting in the tattoo parlour Maria remembered how hurt John had been over that talk she smiled now though everything was cool between them thanks to the guys she remembered how that had happened . . . .

Dave had asked her to meet him in his locker room, when she went in she found no one there so she sat down on the couch she had heard the toilet flush and was expecting to see Dave she was shocked when she had seen John walk out, she had got up to leave but found the door locked. Maria had banged on the door screaming and yelling for help until she realised no one was coming, she went and sat on the couch and ignored John. Every time he'd say something to her shed ignore him and stare into space. She had meant what she said she didn't want to speak to him, having him in her life just hurt too much and she just wasn't prepared to feel that way anymore. John had tried to speak to her for at least five hours, he get apologising, he got down on his hands and knees and literally begged for her forgiveness. She had been affected by this but that wasn't why she had forgiven him, he had actually cried, she had never told anybody but Jeff how emotional he had gotten. He had cried to her telling her how much he missed her, how he missed talking to her, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile and it was killing him not being able to be part of her life. She had looked at him shocked he was crying, she never knew how much she meant to him. She had sat there and watched the man she was in love cry because he missed her. She had to be honest with him, she told him that she hadn't forgiven but she would try, she told him that she had feelings for him and the way he treated her was too hard. She had told him it was too hard being around him when he threw her feelings in her face. She had told him that the names he had called her killed her, that she had felt so low and cheap at the time, she had told him that his opinion meant the world to her and it hurt so bad for him to be the way he was. She told John she wanted space from him, she needed to get over her feelings for him before they could return to how they used to be. He had agreed to keep his distance aslong as she would be part of his life. They both had cried tears in that room. John had repeatedly apologised for what he said and the things he had done, he hadn't meant to hurt her he just did what guys do. They had a long talk and worked things out. By the time Dave and the guys had found them they were standing up wrapped in one another's arms cuddling. She had left that room feeling more empowered that she had told her feelings and she could now work on letting them go.

She decided to put JC out of his misery and text him back _Hi ya sexy, im gonna get a tattoo …….im so excited, should be back around 6ish, ill meet u about 7 and we can go 4 dinner . .. love u Ria x x x ._


	14. Chapter 14

John and Randy were up in their room when John received the text message. Randy knew it had to be from Maria because of the lovesick look on his face that and he couldn't read the text fast enough. "So the player has finally handing in his player card, bro you make me sick you two are like two love struck teenagers." Randy told him. "Whatever man" was the reply he received. "Dude how about you show me your not pussy whipped and come out with me and the guys tonight, we'll hit a strip club, get a lapdance and go to a bar…what do you say champ?" Randy asked smirking. Knowing Cena aswell as he did he knew he wouldn't like to be thought of as pussy whipped. "Dude that's my girl you're talking about, I'm up for the boy's night but I'm not sure of the lapdance part." "See dude you are pussy whipped, when did you ever turn down a trip to a lap dancing club?" Orton asked looking disgusted. "Maybe when I got a fine ass girl you bitch, why would I want some girl I don't know be all up in my face when I have a girlfriend? A girl that you guys have told me forever is perfect for me and you want me to fuck it up by getting a lapdance?" John asked with a look of disbelief. Randy just looked at john disgusted "Dude you are pussy whipped, man if the guys heard you know, you're not cheating on Maria by getting a lapdance. John chose not to reply he knew if Maria heard he got a lapdance she would be pissed.

Maria and Jeff were finished at the tattoo parlour and on their way to the hotel. Jeff had got the his tattoo on his back it had taken nearly three hours to complete but it was so worth it. He had been wrong about Maria she had got a tattoo, she had gotten a star on the inside of her wrist, it was small and plain black but not bad for her first one. He had been so proud of her. He knew she was excited to get back and show John. He smiled as she talked a mile a minute of the plans she had tonight. She wanted to go out for dinner and then she wanted to hang out and see what happened. She hadn't spent a lot of time worth him since theyd slept together the other night and she missed him. Arriving at the hotel she headed straight up for John and Randys room. Jeff followed behind her he wanted to see Johns reaction to the tattoo. Maria knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to be answered. Jeff smiled as she jumped about with excitement she was bouncing away she really couldn't wait to see John.

John had heard the knock on the door and seen as Randy had made no move to get it, he knew he would have to, so he slowly got up and answered the door. He smiled when he saw his girl standing there waiting impatiently for the door to be opened. When she realised the door had been opened and had seen it was John who had opened it she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Johns arm instinctively went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He responded to the kiss and when he pulled away he looked down at her and smiled. He saw the bandage on her right wrist and guessed that was where her tattoo was seeing as it hadn't been there earlier. He wasn't really impressed with tattoos. Why would you want to permanently mark you're body? He had to admit though he thought Randys tattoos were cool but he knew he would never get any himself. He knew he didn't like tattoos but he also knew Maria had always wanted one and with Jeff Hardy as her best friend it was pretty obvious at some stage she was going to want one too. He had been worried over where she would get one because he personally didn't want to see her in pain and he knew the bigger the tattoo the more pain.

"So babe how was the tattoo experience" he asked as he led her into the room, Jeff trailing after them. "Fine baby I got a star on my wrist and I got a heart on an area most people wont see" she told him grinning. John looked at her confused as to where she had got it. Randy smiled mischievously he had got where straight away. "Ria I think you should show me I mean from one fellow tattooer to another". Jeff shook his head Randy really was something. Maria smiled she was only playing she had only got the one on her wrist but it was funny to tease randy and John. John still sat there wondering where she had got the tattoo. "Dude she got it south of the border" Randy said pissed John still hadn't got it. "Dude you are not looking there, how dare you even ask to see my girls private area? I'm warning you bitch stay the fuck away from her and looking at her tattoos" John said outraged at Orton. Randy just smirked and replied "If she happens to want to show me then I wont turn her down" John just gave him a look and he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"So guys what are you're plans for the night?" Jeff asked. "Well John and I are organising a guys night out if you want to come" Randy replied smirking. John glared at him he hadn't even said he'd go. "Cool where are we going?" Jeff asked. "We are going to go to the bar to meet head to a strip club and then going clubbing" Randy told him. Maria was sitting there in disbelief. Her and John had plans they were meant to have dinner and now he was going on some guys night out and to a strip club, talk about adding insult to injury, she wouldn't be mad that he was going out but blowing off a date to go see strippers. She got up abruptly "I'm going to the room Jeffro I need to take a shower and head out so I'll see you later babe" she leaned down and kissed his cheek and got up and walked out. John stood up and went after her. He stopped her in the hallway. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Don't you dare Cena"she spat out pissed off. "How dare you, we had plans and you're cancelling to go and see strippers well you know what Cena go fuck yourself." With that she turned around and stormed off seething with him. He had kicked up such a fuss when she didn't hang with him today how dare he blow her off. She had no problems with him going out or going to see strippers but she did have a problem with him cancelling on her to do so.

John went reluctantly back into the room. He was pissed at Randy for saying it infront of Maria before he got a chance to. He did know Maria was quite stubborn when she was angry the best thing to do was to leave her alone. Randy felt bad for causing the problem, he had thought it would be funny but he knew John would be pissed for the night now worrying about Maria and if they would be ok and he would be such a kill joy. John had decided he would go out and have a good time and deal with Maria when she was in a better mood.

Maria walked into her room and slammed the door how dare Cena do that to her well she decided fuck him shed go out and have fun with her friends. She got texting and within minutes she had a gang of people to go out with her. She went in and had a shower when she was done she dried and straightened her hair. She went out to the main room and put on her underwear she put on her black thong and decided she would wear her sexy new yellow dress the one she was saving for her birthday but she was dressing to impress tonight, the dress had no back in it so she didn't wear a bra, she grabbed her yellow shoes and her bag and headed out the door to meet with the gang. She headed to the lobby where she was to meet them all. Standing over at one corner was Paul Levesque, John Cena, Orton, Carlito, Shelton, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Chris Masters and Mark Callaway. The guys heading for the guys night out. Standing on the other side was the group she was going out with Batista, Torrie Wilson, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Lisa Marie, Michelle McCool, Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Adam Copeland. Amy Dumas, Ken Kennedy, Mickie James, Kenny, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Mark Jindrak and a bunch of the others. "Hey Ria you're looking hot as hell sweetheart" Phil called out to her, earning a glare from John. She smiled and headed straight over to Phil. Her group had all gathered and were ready to go, Maria linked arms with Phil and headed out the door chatting a mile a minute without a second glance at Cena.

John stood with the guys, it took all his will power not to go with Maria but he knew hed never live it done. Pride made you do strange things. He wanted to tear Phil apart when he told Maria that she was hot. How dare he? She was his girl, ya he knew they had had a relationship if you could call it that but it hadn't worked out and he was glad of it he had felt physically sick when Randy and him had walked into their dressing room and found Maria and Phil making out. John had been so surprised. Himself and Maria hadn't been talking and he hadn't even known she was friends with Phil. He was pissed now that Phil would be hanging with his girl tonight when she was pissed with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Phil was far more into Maria then he had ever let on. It was just the perfect situation, his girlfriend was pissed at him and now was out with her ex fuck buddy. He could kill randy for putting him in this position. He took his phone out and texted Maria.

_Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry for blowing you off, I hadn't agreed to anything when Randy told you but then u got pissed so I decided id go anyway….i'm sorry baby, I hate when you're mad at me. . . . I wish I was hanging with you guys tonight. Forgive me ??? I love you so much baby girl . . JC x x x _

John headed to the strip club with the guys and waited impatiently for a reply to his text. He wasn't in the mood to be here and he certainly didn't want a lap dance. He waited for twenty more minutes until he got a reply:

_Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena you cant throw the I love you card to get you're way. Maria._

John looked at the reply he was upset she never called him by his full name and he couldn't believe she thought he was playing he replied:

_Kanellis, I aint throwing bullshit you're way. I do love you and I'm sorry baby, I want you to forgive me for being an idiot JC x x x _

John hadn't got a reply and he was getting really worried. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phil Brooks walk in and look around he spotted John and headed over and sat with him. "Hey Dude MK wanted me to come check on you and see if you were getting any lap dances?" John just shook his head. Phil knew John loved Maria and genuinely was sorry. He took out his phone and text.

_MK you're boy is being good. Philxoxo_

Maria had come with Phil and was waiting in the foyer of the club to see if Cena was behaving himself. When she got the text from Phil she headed in to him. John was sitting in a seat by the stage staring moodily at his phone. She felt bad that she had blown up earlier she has just been disappointed that they weren't going to be together. All the guys were having a great time except for Cena. They had seen he was in a bad mood and left him alone. Maria headed over to John and sat straddling his lap. She leaned in and kissed him passionately he immediately responded. They sat making out for ages, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen. "Can we go back to the hotel and talk?" she asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and they left. When they finally reached the hotel they headed to her room. Once in Maria turned to Cena and said "I'm sorry babe, I was being a total bitch, I wasn't mad you were going out, I wasn't even made you were going to a strip club I was just mad you blew me off like that. You wanted to spend the day together and when I couldn't you wanted to meet up when I could. Then you cancelled and I freaked, I'm sorry baby I love you". John walked over and kissed her again "I forgive you and I love you now kiss me". Maria giggled. "Babe you get any dances?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Well I think you should" she grinned and pulled him onto a chair. She turned on some music and walked over to John. She stood infront of him and started to dance, she turned and grinded her ass on his lap, she could hear him groan. She turned to face him and pulled her dress over her head and stood here naked except for her thong. John moaned seeing her there practically naked and she continued to dance for him. This was by far the best lapdance hed ever got.

When he thought he was about to explode he stood up and turned her around and kissed her, she was turned on after dancing for him and hearing him being turned on, she quickly got rid of his clothes and he pulled her thong off and they kissed while walking to the bed. Once there they both fell on the bed making out. They had never felt like this before with anyone else they just couldn't get enough of one another. In seconds John was in her he couldn't hold back not anymore. Himself and Maria matched thrust for thrust and all you could hear were moans and groans between the passionate pair. Maria screamed Johns name as she climaxed and john seeing her came in her quickly after. They lay still joined as on one as they pecked each other on the lips. John leaned down after a peck and rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. He was overcome by the intense look of love in her eyes. He realised there and then he didn't care if the guys thought he was whipped. He loved Maria and why should he hide that? He loved his boys nights out but he preferred his time with his girl. He had had serious relationships before and although he hadn't been really into a girl for ages he knew he had never felt this strongly about anyone.

When Ria had ignored him earlier and went off with Phil, he had felt sick. After Olivia his last girlfriend had cheated on him he was weary of serious relationships. He loved Ria and he knew she loved him but he was insecure like everyone else. Why did she want to be with him? He knew Phil had treated Maria well, everyone knew even though they had had an open relationship Phil chose never to date or sleep with any one but Ria, he had treated her like a princess. John knew he was the reason they never worked out, as Phil had told him one night when John had had a few drinks, Phil might have had her body but John had her heart and unfortunately for Phil she didn't want to get it back. He had told John in not so many words that he was in love with Ria but aslong as she loved John it would never happen between them. John had felt bad, he liked Phil, well he would have liked him better if he wasn't having sex with the girl he was in love with. John had been in serious denial about his feelings for Maria at that stage and ignored Phil. He had been such a prick, he had treated Ria like shit and a guy who loved her suffered because John couldn't decide what the hell he wanted. Phil had told him how hurt Ria had been by what he did and said to her. John had felt so bad, that's why he had apologised to her and begged. Maria had never old anyone but he had actually cried. He hated his life without her. His family had freaked out when he told them they weren't friends anymore. They had met her as his best friend and had yet to meet her as his new girlfriend. His family loved her, especially his mom. When Ria had left to go home after her first trip to the Cena household, his mother had said that's the girl you'll marry John, she's the one. He had laughed it off at the time. Hell his dad and even his brothers all loved her. She had sat and talked to each one and then played football with them. Even when she fell over they had waited for a temper tantrum like his other girls would but she had got up, covered in mud and laughed the care free laugh they all came to love. Of course she had come over and hugged John and in the process covered him in mud too. It had been worth it to hear her giggle and smile. She had looked so beautiful that day, she was so carefree and fun and low maintenance not like other girls. She borrowed his clothes and she looked so cute, that was the day he realised his true feelings but he buried them because he was a coward. His family had adopted her and whenever he was home expected her to be with him and when she wasn't they were disappointed.

Ria didn't get along with her mom, she had walked out when she was 2 and Maria had been raised by her dad. He was why she was such a tomboy. John remembered one night at the WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony Maria had sung a song she had wrote about her mother. He had been in the front row when she had song the very personal song.

I Wonder (By Kelli Pickler)

( I DON'T OWN SONG JUST USING IT FOR MY STORY !!!!! I ALSO MADE SOME CHANGES TO SUIT STORY…THANK YOU)

_Sometimes I think about you_

_wonder if youre out there somewhere thinking about me_

_and would you even recognise the woman that youre little girl has grown up to be._

_Cause I look in the mirror and all I see are you're brown eyes looking back at me_

_There the only thing you've ever gave to me at all_

_Oh I hear the weathers nice in California_

_There's s__unny skies as far as I eye can see_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_I wonder what youd say to me?_

_I t__hink about how it aint fair_

_That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do_

_You weren't around to cheer me_

_Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do_

_Did you think I didn't need you here_

_To hold my hand to dry my tears_

_Did you even miss through the years at all?_

_Oh I hear the weathers nice in California_

_There's s__unny skies as for as I eye can see_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_I wonder what youd say to me_

_Forgiveness is such a simple word but its so hard to do when you've been hurt_

_Oh I hear the weathers nice in California_

_And just incase youre wondering about me._

_From now on I wont be in Carolina_

_Youre little girl is off_

_Youre little girl is off_

_Youre little girl is in the WWE_

There hadn't been a dry eye in the house. He had seen her struggle singing the song and there were baby pictures of her projected up on the wall. He had a lump in his throat through the song but he was man enough to admit when she her voice had broken on the last bridge and she had cried I'm in the WWE, he had cried too. To see her and feel the pain pouring out of her broke his heart and he realised she had captured his heart. The whole of the WWE and fans had given her a standing ovation and she had had tears streaming down her face. Steve Austin had went over and cuddled her and she had cried onto his chest. John had heard him tell her she was so brave for singing the song. He had led her off the stage with an arm wrapped around her. Steve was her dad on the road, he looked out for her. Steve had lost contact with his kids and when he heard Marias story about her mom he had taken her under his wing and had looked after her since. That's why Maria liked being around his family, his mom treated her like a daughter.

John stared at Maria and realised this is where he wanted to be . . . .with her. He had so much fun on the road with her. She kept him grounded and entertained. He listened to her talk about her mom and the pain that shown threw when she did was great they would both end up in tears. He couldn't understand how a mother could walk out on their child. It hurt Ria even more that she had never wanted anything to do with her until she came to the WWE. Maria in an interview on Tv had told her mother to stay away she had never wanted anything to do with her so dont start now. Writing the song had been therapeutic for her and so had singing it although whenever she sang it she cried.

Randy Orton went up to his room alone for once, he hadn't been in the mood to get laid tonight especially when he knew John was pissed at him for his fight with Maria. Plus they were flying to Chicago tomorrow and he would never admit out loud but he couldn't wait to see Emma. He couldn't believe he had never been told about her. She seemed like a really cool chick. They had been msning each other and he really wanted to see her. He would never admit it to anyone but he wanted a relationship, he wanted to eventually get married and have fourth generation superstars. If he was honest with himself he was a little jealous of John and Marias relationship, not because he liked Ria, she was a great girl and yeah he went on a date with her but he realised she loved John and she was perfect for his best friend, he just wished he could find someone and have a relationship like those two had. He took out his lap top and logged onto his msn. He smiled Emma was signed in.

_RKO : Hey babe, well be in Chicago 2moro bout 12, u cumin 2 Raw?_

_EMMA: Hi ya babe, cant wait 4 ye 2 get here, ya im going 2 Raw, im picking Ria,John and Jeff up at the airport if u wanna ride with us?_

_RKO: Babe I want a ride alright just not that kind haha, seriously though ya that wud b great._

_EMMA: U never no legend killer you may get ur wish 2nite lol_

_RKO: So how did u get roped into being our personal chauffeur?_

_EMMA: Well I live with Ria and the others are staying here and Ria said shed ask if u wanted 2 so I was told I was 2 collect u and u no u cant refuse Ria._

_RKO: yup u defo cant refuse her, she didn't say about me staying but if its ok wit her and you ill stay . . . .in your room . . . .with u!!!!!!_

_EMMA: Babe I wouldn't want u 2 sleep ne where else. You know unless I get a better offer haha _

_RKO: Sweetie youll never get a better offer then me._

_EMMA: I have 2 go babe . . . . need 2 get ready 4 work. I'll see u 2moro sexy x x x x_

Randy smiled he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Finally talk face to face and not this bullshit Iming.

John and Maria woke up early the following morning, Maria couldn't wait to go home and see Emma, they hadn't been together in awhile and she missed her. She hoped her and Randy worked out. Two of her best friends being together was so cool.Herself and John had there showers and got ready and packed and headed to the airport. They met Jeff and Randy there. John was amused to find Randy was very nervous about meeting Marias friend Emma. John had met Emma and he liked her, she was a really good friend to his girl. He had always thought that Emma would be good for Randy but Emma had been in a relationship. Now she was free, only time would tell would those two work out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEY GUYS, IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING REGULALRY BUT IM BUSY WITH WORK,**__** I FEEL THAT PEOPLE AREN'T THAT REALLY INTO MY STORY SO THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER…..UNLESS U WANT ME TO CONTINUE……PLEASE LET ME KNOW**_

**Randy sat on the plane, it had landed but he was reluctant to get off of it. He was really nervous about meeting Emma. He knew that she was only looking for a fling but they had spent so much time talking either on the phone or the net that he felt like there was an attraction here. He hadn't felt like this in along time. It had been years since he had taken this much time to get to know a girl before he slept with her but it was different with Emma, he had been told about her past from Ria and he was disgusted that a guy could treat a girl like that. How dare a guy drag his girl from a club and beat her senseless. Randy was shocked at that thought he already thought of Emma as his girl. He didn't want her to go out looking for another guy tonight he would have to make quite the impression. **

**Seeing that everyone had started to leave the plane he got ****up and grabbed his gear bag, then headed reluctantly to the baggage claim. His bags came out a lot faster then he had hoped. He waited for the others to get there's and he slowly followed behind them to meet Emma. Maria had spotted Emma he second she had walked out the door and ran to her dropping her bags on the floor. She ran to her best friend and they hugged. John had smiled seeing his girls excitement. Seeing she had dropped her bags he picked them up and followed her over. He gave Emma a hug as did Jeff. Randy had seen both Jeff and John hug Emma and he knew that they would introduce him next. Randy looked at Emma, she was wearing loose fit blue jeans that had random holes in them, she had a bright pink tank top on and it said **_**boys have feelings too . . . but like who cares !!!!! **_**Randy smirked reading it, his girl sure had attitude, he continued to check her out, she was tanned a golden brown and her long blonde hair was styled straight. She had the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. He was nervous as to what she would say.**

**Emma stood half listening to Ria ramble on but she was distracted by the hottie that was Randy Orton. She couldn't believe it but he was even more gorgeous in person. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a red Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and he was extremely tanned and from what she could tell toned too. She was nervous what if he didn't like her? She looked at him and caught his eye and she smiled, she excused herself from Ria and walked over to Randy. "Hi ya babe" she said smiling shyly at him. Randy smiled just like that she had broken the ice. "Hey baby, how are you?" he replied smirking his infamous smirk. "I'm good now that you're here" she replied smiling at him. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Randy was taken back by the jolt of electricity that ran threw his body when she kissed him. The guys announced that they should head to Ria and Emma's before Raw was due to start. As they were walking to the parking lot Randy and Emma stood side by side and Randy entwined his hand in hers.**

**Emma smiled and walked hand in hand with Randy out to the parking lot where her car was.**** They all jumped into the car and headed back to Ria and Emma's place. Once they arrived Ria and John headed up to her room and Jeff headed to the spare room, they were going to take a nap before they had to leave for the show. Randy was a bit nervous as he didn't know where he was staying. "Babe wanna go put your stuff away?" Emma asked smiling shyly at Randy. Randy just nodded and Emma grabbed one of his bags and headed upstairs. He grabbed his case and followed her. She opened the door to her room and walked in dropping his bag on the floor by the wall. Randy smiled when he realised he would be staying in her room. He dropped his case and pulled Emma to him. He looked her in the eyes and gently caressed her cheek, he then pulled her to him and kissed her slowly at first when she started to respond the kiss grew more passionate and they ended up battling for dominance. Randy's hands found their way around her to cup her butt and her arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke away due to lack of air, Emma looked away shyly, when she had told Ria about her crush on Randy it had started off as abit of fun, but now after talking to him so much she found she really liked him which she knew would lead to heartbreak for herself as he was only into one night stands.**

"**Well baby that was quite a welcome" Randy said smiling hands still cupping her butt. "What can I say babe you're a total hottie" She said giggling. "So are you, so you going to come to the arena to night and watch me wrestle?" "Ya, Ria got me a ticket and a backstage pass, I think were going out clubbing later though" she replied. Randy nodded. He leant his chin on her head and cuddled her. He really liked her and he would have to keep an eye on her tonight, he knew that some of the guys would try it on with her and he didn't want that to happen, she was his and the guys better back off. "Baby I'm going to take a shower and get ready for tonight" he told her and when he went to walk away Emma wouldn't move her hands from around his neck. He just looked at her questionably. "Babe ****I'm tired and I wanna take a nap and I think you are tired too and need to take one with me, plus I want to cuddle up with the youngest World Champion in the WWE not to mention the hottest" she told him pouting adorably at him. He sighed now he knew how Cena felt when Maria did her look on him, he just couldn't resist Emma. H walked to her bed and sat down taking off his shoes and socks, he pulled his jeans and t-shirt off and got into the bed, he set his phone alarm to wake him in a couple of hours. Emma smiled at him and went and grabbed a t-shirt, she stripped off and put on her legend killer t-shirt and got into the bed next to Randy. She cuddled into him and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He played with her hair for a little while and soon they were both asleep.**

**When they woke a couple of hours later they started to get ready for Raw. Randy had a shower and quickly got changed into a pair of dress pants and a black shirt and he rolled up the sleeves slightly, he then proceeded to gel his hair and pack his bag for the night he threw in an outfit for clubbing in case the one he had on got wrecked for some reason. Emma came out of the bathroom and his breath caught in his throat she looked stunning, she had denim jeans on and a tank top, her long blonde hair was curled and she had very subtle make up, although she was dressed casual Randy had never seen some one so naturally gorgeous. He walked over to her and kissed her again. She giggled and kissed him back.**

**They headed downstairs and headed to the arena. Emma was nervous as she didn't know how Randy would treat her once they reached the arena and then when they would go clubbing. She needed have been worried as the minute they were out of the car he was holding her hand and guiding her into the arena. Once inside he let go of her hand. He didn't want the guys to take the piss. Emma was a little upset he had so abruptly let her hand go but she knew the score. They headed to catering after they put their bags in the locker room. Randy had a meeting with his agent so Emma headed to catering with the others. They all got their food and at a table in the middle of the room. Adam Copeland had seen Emma and so he went over to her and started talking to her. Emma was happy Adam came over and the two were soon engrossed in conversation. Randy walked into catering and saw Copeland hitting on Emma and it made his blood boil. Emma was his and Adam better back the fuck off. He headed straight over and pulled Emma up from her seat "Hey baby" and he gave her a peck on the lips and sat on her seat pulling her down to sit on his lap. She smiled at him, he was jealous of her and Adam she could see it in his eyes. She stood up and headed over to get a drink and when she came back she sat on Adams lap and continued her discussion with him. Randy sat there fuming what was she doing?**

**In the end he was so pissed off he got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Adam and Emma giggling. When she saw he was gone she got up and sat on her own seat. Adam and Emma had been friends for the last five years, she had the same relationship with Adam that Ria had with Jeff. He was her best guy friend. Randy being jealous made her happy maybe he did like her after all? She knew that her and Adam seemed flirty but that was the way they always were ****and she wasn't about to change that for Randy. "Em, whats up with you and Orton?" Adam questioned. "Well Ad, I told Ria that I liked him and she got him talking to me on the phone and we've spent the last month talking, I really like him and it stated off as just a potential fling but then I got to know him and there are feelings involved and I know its only one sided, I don't know what to do" she said sadly. "Em, that reaction doesn't seem like its all one sided" Adam told her. "Ad you know what guys are like Randy sees me as an easy conquest while I'm here and in his mind seeing you hit on me is like making him think he'll actually have to work to get me or someone else. I guess its my own fault he thinks I'm easy" she said upset. Adam thought there was more to it but he knew to back off shed talk when she was ready. He just pulled her up into a hug.**

**Randy was back in his locker room and he was pissed off. He goes to a meeting for half an hour and he comes back and Emma and Adam are all over each other. He knew that women found Adam attractive but why did Emma? He really like****d her and he knew it was a fling but he had feelings for her and now she was all over Copeland. He knew he would have to keep an eye on her but the guys worked fast around here. Half an hour he was gone how fucked up was that. He should have claimed his territory when he came in, why did he have to let go of her hand. He should have been holding her and then the guys would have let her be. He knew he had to talk to Emma so he headed back to catering. When he got there he stopped abruptly there was Emma and Adam hugging in the middle of the room. That pissed him off even more. He decided that he needed to calm down so he walked over to the table and sat next to Brooke Adams from ECW, she had always liked him and he needed a confidence booster. They started talking and flirting and Randy forgot about Emma and Adam.**

**Emma just looked at Randy and Brooke and she felt hurt, why would he do this?**** She just ignored them and sat back down talking to the gang that she knew so well. "Em do you remember Cancun?" Adam asked grinning. Randy got bored of talking to Brooke and decided to turn his attention to the group. He was puzzled with what Adam just said. "Ya Ad bits and pieces, do you remember the night in the club? I didn't think id ever get that drink stain out of my shorts, god you seriously attract the physcos, do you remember her Oh my god you're Edge, you totally reek of awesomeness" she said in a high pitched voice which caused everyone to laugh as they remembered that night. "What can I say the chicks love me, although thank you for making that rescue , I thought shed kill you when we started making out, not that I didn't enjoy it Em and I know you did" he said smiling and winking at her. She rolled her eyes "Please Mr Over inflated ego, I only made out with you cause Matt told me if I didn't hed make sure I had to share a room with Jeff, and much an all as I love Rainbow, that wasn't an option, plus she was pissing me off the way she wouldn't take the hint." Jeff and Mara started laughing remembering. "Wasn't that where you met Ben?" Jeff asked Emma. "Ya, I must say though that guy was a total hottie, but thanks to Mr I totally reek of Awesomeness and I making out that night Ben decided me and Ad were in love and just in denial, I mean come on me and Ads in love?" she questioned and the whole table laughed. "Well Ems I've been meaning to do this for ages" and he got down on one knee pretending to propose causing the table to laugh and Emma to hit him. **

**John was sitting at the table and asked the question he knew Randy ****wanted to know. "Em have you and Adam ever hooked up?" Maria hit him in the arm. Emma and Adam laughed. "Dude no, we've never hooked up except that night, I love her, and know she loves me but we're not in love, she's my best friend, one of the best things about being friends with the Carolina Crew was meeting her. I could never hook up with her it would be to weird, plus I happen to know that Emma wants to hook up with someone, so guys keep HBK away from her." he told them laughing. Everyone knew Emma loved Shawn, they had met a few times and became friends, he was Emma's childhood crush. "Ads that was years ago, please stop, you know I don't like him like that anymore, oh my god you are so embarrassing me" She said leaning her head into the crook of his neck to hide how red she had become. " I'm sorry Ems we all know its Orton you want to hook up with, you haven't stopped staring at him or talking about him since you got here " he said grinning. Randy looked at Adam shocked. "Adam" she whined "Stop embarrassing me". Randy smiled at how adorable she was. He got up from his seat and walked over to her and Adam and knelt on the floor next to her seat; he gently moved her head from Adams shoulder and pulled her head towards him. He kissed her gently at first and when she responded it got deeper and more passionate. Soon they were full on making out. Everyone looked on in amusement. Emma couldn't believe he was making out with her infront of everyone. They eventually pulled back due to lack of air and Randy picked her up and once again sat on her seat pulling her down to sit on his lap. They spend the next few minutes making out. Randys hand rested on her ass and he squeezed it every so often causing her to moan in his ear. "Baby I have to go and get ready" he told her between kisses. She just nodded and kept kissing him causing him to laugh. She really seemed to like kissing him, not that he was complaining he loved kissing her. Eventually he really had to go and get ready so he got up reluctantly and left. Brooke had sat and watched Randy make out with Maria's friends and it disgusted her, she liked him and she was way hotter, she was 1/3****rd**** of Extreme Expose how dare he chose that tramp over her? **

**Emma as still sitting in catering in a daze Randy Orton had made out with her infront of everyone, she was shocked and pleased. Ria called her and they went to the Diva's locker room****, they were all going to get ready to head for the club there. Emma had a really hot outfit with her one that would definitely turn heads. She had on really tight denim skirt, and an electric pink corset top, she had pink stiletto heels and a pink bag to match, Kelly Kelly had curled her had curled her hair and Maria had done her make up and she looked gorgeous. Her phone beeped and she got a message from Randy, he was saved in her phone under sexyrko**

_**Hey Baby,**_

_**The guys are all ready to go, when will u b ready . . . .i may hav 2 find some other entertainment . . .jokn I swear baby, hurry up I wanna kiss u again, R**_

**Emma smiled and text him back**

_**Babe I 4got 2 tell u . . . I found other entertainment . . .his names Dave . . .sory!!!!!Ems**_

**Randy was sitting with John waiting impatiently for the girls to be ready so he could see Emma again and make out with her, he couldn't wait for tonight, reading her text he was pissed off what the fuck did she mean ? She found a guy called Dave. What the fuck? Seconds later his phone beeped again.**

_**Babe bet u were all angry haha . . your so sexy when you're angry, .im waiting 4 u legend killer afterall . . .we hav a date, c ya soon babe x x Ems**_

**Randy smiled she had been joking , it worried him how relieved he was to know that. Finally he heard the girls voices he looked at Emma in shock when he saw her, she was gorgeous. She looked hot in her outfit, confident yet not slutty. Wow his girl was a hottie and he was proud to have her on his arm. He walked over to her smiling. She looked at him he was gorgeous, he was wearing black jeans, not to baggy not skin tonight just right, he had a white shirt in a couple of the top buttons opened and his sleeve slightly rolled up, his hair was gelled and he looked sexy as hell. ****When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist resting on her ass while she wrapped her arms around his neck and they made out again.**

**They all left the arena and headed to the club, Emma and Randy were hand in hand and talking away to one another, Emma was cold so Randy had given her his jacket. Arriving at the club they were escorted to the VIP room. Randy headed to the bar to get a drink and Emma followed him up, Chris Masters had been trying it on all day and she felt uncomfortable around him. She walked up to Randy at the bar and stood next to him holding his hand. Randy smiled down at her and pulled her into him and cuddled her. "Baby you ok?" he asked. She nodded . He turned and looked at her but she looked away. He gently moved her head till she faced him "Baby what's wrong?" he asked again concerned holding her head still. "ok" she sighed. "****Babe Chris has been hitting on me all day and I feel uncomfortable so I wanted to be with you so I came over, hes not like rude or anything but hes just staring at my boobs and its rather annoying" she told him. "Well baby you have fantastic boobs" he said smirking gaining him a slap in the arm, "Seriously though do you want me to talk to him?" he asked. Emma shook her head no. "I just wanna ignore him and concentrate on you" with that she leaned up and started kissing him. They grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table. Shawn Michaels had taken Emmas seat so she just sat on Randys lap cuddling up to him much to the disgust of Chris and Brooke.**

**Randy asked Emma to dance and they headed to the floor, it was a fast song and they were dancing away all over one another. They danced and made out on the dance floor all night. Eventually they went back to the table but stood to a corner by themselves. They started kissing and Randys hands started to explore her body, his hands went in under her skirt and feeling she had a thong on he moaned and caressed her bare butt cheeks making her moan and him groan in response. He just stood there with her butt cheeks in his hands kissing her. She whispered in his ear "how about we take this back to my room?" Randy grabbed her hand and practically ran out the door. Emma laughed he sure was eager. They got a cab back to her place, Randy was kissing her neck for the whole journey. "Baby I'm glad Ria told me you liked me" Randy sad cuddling her to his side. "Me too, babe I never thought you'd go for a girl like me though" she replied. Randy looked at her confused "What do you mean a girl like you?" **

"**Well come on Randy you could have any girl you want, you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time and well I bet their drop dead gorgeous. And well I'm just me, I cant believe you're interested in me but in away I do, I mean you were guaranteed to get laid why would you turn that down, I'm cool with that cause well ****I said it first but anyway yeah that's it." she said looking away shocked she had told him the truth. "Do you honestly think I see you as a guaranteed lay?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded her head. "Baby no offence but if I saw you as a quick lay we'd have fucked before the show, and there is no way I would have made out with you in front of all the guys." "I really like you Ems, I think you're gorgeous, you're sweet, kind, funny, strong, determined and you obviously speak your mind, I respect that and most importantly I respect you, I know I have a reputation but im 26 now, I want a steady relationship, I want to be faithful to one girl and her me, I want to get married, have kids the whole American Dream,, yeah I am a playboy but honestly you're the first girl in a long time that has interested me, I want to date you, I'm not saying we'll be together forever or anything like that but I do want to give us a shot what do you say babe?"**

**Emma looked at him in disbelief. She didn't reply which made Randy nervous and he presumed she didn't feel the way about him that he did about her. Once they arrived at the house they headed up to Emma's room in silence. Randy wished he hadn't said anything.**** Emma sat on her bed, she was still in shock that Randy wanted them to date. She had expected him to want her to be a one night stand and although she had wanted more she had accepted it and now he had thrown her for a loop, she knew that mentally she may not be strong enough to cope with a boyfriend and a part time boyfriend at that. Her ex boyfriend had really done a number on her, he had mentally, emotionally and physically abused her. He had started a few months into their relationship by verbally and mentally abusing her, he had told her she was stupid, she was unattractive and she was fat. He had dug away at her for over a year before it turned physical, he had beat her and even went as far as raping her, she was so broken and scared she took it and didn't leave. It had taken two years of abuse before she had left, she had covered it up, covered her bruises and covered up emotionally and pretended it wasn't happening to her. It wasn't until she had been in the night club, where a random guy had come up and danced with her and as she told him she wasn't interested he had grabbed her and kissed her, her boyfriend ad walked into the club seen it and went into a jealous rage, he had grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the club where he had been her senseless. It was then his destructive behaviour had come out and everyone saw him for who he truly was. It was Maria who had saved her she had bagged her bags and moved her in with her in hours and she had helped her overcome her personal demons. **

**She knew she had to speak to Randy, tell him the baggage she came with before she would even think about dating him and it may even change his mind. Randy had gone to bathroom to take a shower anything to get rid of the awkward silence, eventually he came out and saw Em sitting on the bed with what seemed like the weight of the world on her shoulders. He walked over to the window and looked out thinking. "I was abused" he turned and looked at Emma at that statement. She took a deep breath and continued. "he was my first serious boyfriend we had dated for 3 years, I dated him from the age of 18 to 21, it started off great he was fun, attractive, attentive romantic, all in all my dream guy, it was a great relationship for ****the first 6 months, then it all changed he started to get mean, he called me stupid, ugly, fat, you name it he called me it, it was such a gradual process, he always apologised and he seemed sincere and I was young, naïve, and well to be honest, stupid. I forgave him over and over again. Then one day he slapped me, I was so shocked but again he said he was sorry and it would never happen again and I believed him, everything was fine for a few weeks and then he hit me again, this went on and off for 6 months more and I left, he convinced me he was sorry again and we decided to make a real go of it so we moved in together, this would turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life. The beatings became more frequent and I soon became an expert in applying fake tan and make up to cover the bruises. One time in particular he broke two of my ribs and when I went to the hospital they were concerned, he then got scared for abit and he stopped hitting me for about 6 months again, then it all started up again and he broke me Randy, I saw no light at the end of the tunnel and I knew he would kill me if I told anyone or left so I stayed, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did, he raped me, he raped me thousands of times over the next two years and I was powerless to stop him. I couldn't tell anyone because I was so ashamed, I didn't build up the courage to leave until one night in a nightclub a guy was drunk and made out with me, my ex came in flew into a jealous rage and dragged me kicking and screaming out of the club. I decided then and there if I didn't get out now he would kill me literally. Maria packed my bags and moved me in with her. I pressed charges and he's serving 10 years now but he took years from me that I can never get back. I haven't dated anyone since. I really like you Randy. You're sweet, funny, confident, arrogant, cocky, easy going, easy to talk to and drop dead gorgeous. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you but I don't know if I can be a girlfriend, I'm not sure I'm ready to put myself out there, I wanna be with you I do but I'm scared, I'm scared of you and the way you make me feel. I don't want to be the girl I was before I won't be. I'm insecure, randy and paranoid, I don't think I could handle a part time boyfriend, I'd never see you I'd worry about what you do on the road, are you being faithful? I'm not in a place right now where in secure and happy in my own skin, I need to find me again and I don't know would us dating cause me more harm then good" she told him looking at him.**

**Randy was shocked he knew her boyfriend had ****beaten on her but raped her? He wanted to find that asshole and beat him within an inch of his life for hurting Emma. He knew she would have some baggage but could he handle that. It may sound selfish but could he deal with her issues? He had enough of his own. But then again he liked her, she was the first girl to grab his attention in forever. Could it really be that big of a problem what she's been through? He knew that he wanted to give them a try. He would be crazy to let her past effect their future together. **

"**Em I really like you and want us to give a relationship a chance. I know that you have issues but I'm not like him, I swear. I can be an asshole but I'll never hit you or force myself on you, that's a promise. I know you have baggage but baby so have I. I'm a WWE Superstar, I have a reputation, and it's not good and most of it is true. But I want to change, I want a steady relationship. I want to share my life with someone. I know I can be followed and hassled by fans but I love what I do. And you're right I probably will only be a part time boyfriend. I work four days a week, but if we become official I'll be faithful, I've never cheated, I don't get in relationships unless I really want to be with someone and only them. You're going to have to share me with wrestling. If you come travelling with me, I wont see much with you ill be training and practicing. I'll be there in the evenings when the shows are over. I can guarantee there will be rumours and fans do try it on but I can be faithful. I've been the playboy and I see John and Maria and I wan****t that, I want someone to love me for who I am and not what I do. I want my girl to love Randy not Randy Orton "Legend Killer", I want her to be the kind of girl who is as happy if I bring her to Dennys as she is to exclusive restaurants, I want her to love me not my money, and I hadn't found someone I wanted to experience that with until you. I know we may not work out, but I do want to try. I'm prepared to go as slow as you want, I will never intentionally make you uncomfortable. I need you to be honest with me. I know you have had a really awful previous relationship but don't punish me for his mistakes. I'll treat you like a princess and with the love and respect you deserve. I can see myself falling for you Ems, Please give us a chance?" he questions looking her in the eyes. **

"**Rands I do like you, ok it started off as a purely physically thing but I really disliked your character and then I got to know you and I ****like you, you're a great guy. I'm not a jealous type at least I wasn't before. I do have trust issues but I can trust you if I let myself. I just need you to be patient. If we are going to date honestly I'm not ready to sleep with you. I would have but only because I lead you on, I'm not comfortable enough for us to have sex. I thought I was but I'm not and I don't know when I'll be ready to be in a sexual relationship. Can you handle that? I like you as a person you're status and money mean nothing to me, I have my own money and I don't want or need handouts from you. I understand their will be rumours about you but as long as you're honest I can deal with them. I don't expect you to take me to fancy restaurants, I prefer McDonalds any day. I know I'd have to share you with fans and wrestling and I'm cool with that I'd never stop you dong what you love. I get if I go travelling you wouldn't always be around. But I'd have Maria and John, Jeff, Adam and the others. I want you to know Adam is one of my best friends, I know everyone hates him over the Matt/ Amy thing but I love him, he had been there for me through everything, I couldn't stay by myself and while he was injured, he stayed here with me cause I was afraid of my own shadow. He helped build me up again and if you can't handle our friendship then we're over before we start, I'll never give up my friends."**

"**Em I know you and Adam are friends and that's totally cool with me. You didn't lead me on and don't ever feel pressured into have sex with me. I get you're not ready for a sexual relationship and I'm cool with that. If were dating we would wait awhile anyway. So are we official?" Emma smiles and nods. Randy beams at her and pulls her into a quick kiss and cuddle. "I'm glad you're my girlfriend. You know you have to come to some house shows here at the weekend right I wan tot introduce you to all my boys". She smiles and agrees. "Baby Maria will be so happy you're my boyfriend" she told him giggling. Randy smiled she was adorable. "Ya she'll be happy she can keep and eye on me and see I behave myself." Emma nods knowing Ria will be watching him all the time to protect her. Emma yawned and got up to get ready for bed, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Randy stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his girlfriend****'s bed. Smiling, he had a girlfriend he adored already, she was so sweet and beautiful and real. Emma came out in her Randy Orton t-shirt making Randy smirk. She got into bed next to him and cuddled him; they both sighed in content and slowly fell asleep.**

**Maria and John went up to her room after the club they had been laughing all night about how cute Emma and Randy were. Maria was happy for Em, she had gone through so much and she needed a guy in her life you didn't treat her like shit and Randy wouldn't or shed kick his ass. "JC, I love you" she told him cuddling into him in bed. "love you too babe" he replied before they both went to sleep. **


	16. Chapter 16

f

_**Hey guys well due to the**__** positive responses I've been getting I will be continuing this story so thanks everyone . . . please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of the story.**_

_I know that this started as a John and Ria fiction, but I've introduced a Randy/Emma Relationship__. So for the next chapter or 2 John and Rias relationship wont be the main focus, over the next chapters it will make more sense as to why I have included another relationship_

Randy, Jeff, John, Maria and Adam all met in a restaurant for brunch before they had to go be at the house show. Emma couldn't go as she had already made plans to meet a friend and had promised Randy she would meet him at the show. She headed to a restaurant with her friend Paul. Paul and her have been friends since they were kids. He was pretty much the only person she had known forever. Paul and her had dated all threw middle school, but she didn't see it as a serious relationship as they were so young. She had told Randy she had only been in a serious relationship other then her ex Dan, but she had gone out with Paul for nearly five years and he was her first everything really, but she didn't really count it as a serious relationship as they were kids and they had broken up before they were 17 but he meant the world to her and her to him. Emma knew that the gang had arranged to meet up and she felt bad that she had disappointed Randy by saying she wasn't going to be there. But Paul had her had a weekly date, they hung out and caught up on what was going on in each others lives. Emma did what an other twenty three year olds did, she hung out, worked a little and went to college part time. Her parents died when she was seventeen, they were in a car crash, they had been well off, and Emma was a millionaire, her father was a lawyer and her mother was in real estate, they owned there own businesses and were extremely successful. They had left her a fortune and she never had to work a day in her life if she didn't want too. She had a job writing, she had written a couple of books under another name. They had done quite well. She definitely wasn't short of money. She had her own house in Chicago about ten minutes from Marias but after her last relationship she hadn't wanted to live alone so she moved in with Maria and she just paid her rent. It was a good arrangement both of them loved living together.

Randy and the gang were at the restaurant ordering brunch, he was bummed out that Emma wasn't with them. He really liked spending time with her and he knew once he left Chicago on Sunday he may not see her for awhile and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He couldn't wait to introduce her to the guys, she was gorgeous and he knew that the guys would be jealous, Emma was stunning, and the best thing was she had a personality, not like any of the girls he normally went for. He knew she had a regular "date" with a friend, he didn't really ask any questions about it, he knew her friends were important to her and she had promised to meet him at the house show so he was happy. He had decided after the show he would take her out to maybe a movie and dinner. He wanted them to have a few dates before he left Monday morning. He knew that she needed to be treated like a princess, especially after what she had been threw.

Randy was shocked when half way through the gangs brunch Emma and some guy walked in. They were laughing and joking and just all in all looking like they were having a good time. Randy was confused why was she here with some guy? Most importantly why was she hiding the fact she was hanging with some guy? He couldn't help but feel a little jealous and that wasn't something that set well with him. He never ever got jealous which pretty much made him realise Emma was different to all other girls he'd ever been with. He couldn't help but check his girl out no matter how annoyed he was, she was wearing blue jeans, with random slits threw it, she had a white tank top that stopped right over her midriff and showed a line of golden brown skin and her hair was curled, she had very little make up, he could tell that from far away. As if she sensed someone staring at her she turned in his direction, there was an instant smile on her face, which caused him to smile, she headed straight over to him grinning the whole time, when she reached him she leaned down and kissed him, then she turned to the guys "hey guys I didn't know ya'all were coming here, guys you know Paul, Paul this is Randy my boyfriend" she said turning to Paul, "Babe this is my best friend since pre school Paul" she said turning to Randy. They both said hello and shook hands. They both took a seat, Emma sitting next to Randy, she rested her hand on his knee and smiled at him.

Maria and John had left straight after brunch, they wanted to just go hang out together, John wanted to see where his girl had grown up. So far they had seen her childhood home, her school and finally she had brought him to the park, they sat on the swings and

just chatted. "So babe how have you enjoyed being at home? John asked. "I love it, but I love it even more now that you're here with me. John smiled and leaned in and kissed her. The two eventually broke apart. They reluctantly headed back to Maria's house to get ready to head to the house show. John and Maria got ready and headed to the arena. They were meeting the gang at the arena. They knew Randy was bringing Emma, they knew that he was going to introduce his girlfriend to the guys. John knew Randy was excited about showing Emma off. Randy was a player, he liked to have a lot of one night stands, and John knew for the longest time that Randy wanted to fall in love and settle down. Not many people know the real Randy, he was a great guy, funny, charming but the surprising thing was Randy was extremely insecure, sure he hid it well from everyone by playing the legend killer/ lady killer but that was just his persona and ya he acted on it but the real Randy was just waiting to come out and John hoped that Emma would help sort him out. John knew that Emma would be a good match for him, after all she was his girls best friend. He had been told by Maria what Em had been threw and he really hoped Randy wouldn't hurt her. He knew that was a distinct possibility afterall Randy had played a character for so long he wasn't sure if Randy could turn it off. Maria had told him that Emma hadn't slept with anyone since she had been raped which was understandable but he wasn't sure if Randy could be in a sexless relationship, shallow and stupid as that was he was concerned. Randy, himself and just about every other guy on the roster were hit on by ring rats every night, john knew that both himself and Randy had taken full advantage of it, he had stopped, thank god that he had realised how he felt about Ria. She was perfect for him and he didn't need some random ring rats to keep him occupied.

Emma was back at the house with Randy getting ready for the house show. "Babe, do I need to get dressed up?" she asked Randy. Randy looked up from getting dressed "Baby wear what you want I don't care, no matter what you wear you'll look gorgeous" he replied smiling. "You're full of it Orton, you're such a charmer" she said smiling at him. Randy smiled and continued to get dressed and get his ring gear together. Emma went into the bathroom to get ready. She put on a denim mini skirt, she then but on a turquoise halter neck top, on her feet she had wedged sandals, which made her usual 5"6 frame tower to a 5"8, she then dried and curled her hair. She began to put her make up on, she put on her make up lightly as she didn't really want to over do it. She was a bit nervous

as she knew Randy would be introducing her to his boys. It seemed silly she knew most of the guys there but she knew it meant a lot to Randy and that made her nervous. She didn't want to mess it up and embarrass him. She knew from John that Randy had never before introduced a girlfriend to the guys as he hadn't had a steady girlfriend since the start of his career. This made her more nervous, she knew Randy was taking it seriously. She was happy that he was so into her and serious about her and what he said he took it and them seriously. The only question she had was would the novelty soon wear off? How long would he last in this relationship? Would he get bored of her soon? How long would he last if he wasn't getting sex from her before he'd look elsewhere? God she shouldn't be thinking like this she told her self. It wasn't fair she had to give him a chance. She needed to learn to trust him.

Randy was waiting downstairs for Emma impatiently. "Emma, babe hurry up we have to go or I'll be late for the meeting" he shouted up to her. "Coming" she shouted to him and she walked down the stairs to meet him. Randy was stunned, she looked gorgeous in her mini skirt showing off her long legs and a halter neck showing off her fantastic breasts. Randy was so proud of his girl she was naturally gorgeous and he liked everything about her, she was beautiful, she was smart, funny, she had a fantastic figure, she had the most perfect sized breasts, and she had a perfect ass. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes and she had gorgeous long blonde hair. She was so his type. The thing that made her stand out to him was she had this amazing spirit, she had been threw so much shit in her life and yet she still got up everyday and kept living. He knew she still had her issues but who didn't?

Randy and Emma walked into the arena hand in hand. Emma smiled shyly at him, which he found so adorable. She had been surprised that from the second the two had left the car he had been holding her hand. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about Em, she was his girl and he didn't want the guys to try it on with her. She couldn't believe that Randy was her boyfriend. Randy and Emma headed to catering to catch up with the gang.

Adam Copeland, John, Maria, Chris Masters, Brooke Adams, Carlito, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels, Torrie Wilson, Melina, Dave Batista, John Morrison, Lillian Garcia and Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs were all sitting together in catering when Emma and randy walked in. Emma was a bit star struck she loved the Undertaker and had never met him when she was at WWE events she had seen him from afar but never had the courage to talk to him. She had had a huge crush on Shawn Michaels since she was a teenager, and when Maria had started in the WWE she had introduced her to him. Adam and Maria had totally embarrassed her infront of him and had told him she had a crush and Shawn had been great about it but she had been mortified. Over the 3years Maria had worked in the WWE herself and Shawn had become really good friends and her teenage crush had gone and they had become close, Shawn became a father figure to her as she had no male role models in her life. Both Shawn and his wife Rebecca had totally welcomed her into their family and she loved them for it. She was nervous no after seeing Mark (Taker), she was totally in awe of him, he was such an amazing wrestler and performer. Randy felt her begin to tremble and he looked at her concerned. He stopped "Baby, are you okay?" he questioned. She shook her head, "Babe, it's the Undertaker over there, oh my god, I'm going to be sick" she told him shaking. Randy looked at her and smiled she was so adorable when she was nervous. He hadn't realised she was an Undertaker fan. God this could be highly entertaining. He nudged her forward to the table. She moved rather reluctantly. She was just by the table when she caught Shawn Michael's attention. "Baby girl" he shouted and got up out of his seat and pulled her into a bear hug much to the shock of half the table. "Hey HBK" she said grinning up at him. "What you doing here baby girl?" he asked pulling back and helping her into a seat. "Well, I'm here to see my best friends and you." She replied smiling. Randy was standing there and was hurt he wasn't mentioned. "Oh and my boyfriend" she said beaming up at Randy. "You're boyfriend?" Shawn asked "Who is your boyfriend baby girl? I need to make sure he is a decent guy and that if he messes up with you I'll kick his ass" Shawn stated. Mark Callaway was sitting there intrigued by this girl that had walked in with Randy. He was confused as to why Shawn had never mentioned this girl. "Hey darling who would you be? He questioned the young blonde girl. Emma turned to Mark. "Hi I'm Emma Simms" she said pulling her hand in front of him to shake. "I'm Mark Callaway darling pleasure to meet you" he said shaking her hand. "Ems whose your boyfriend?" Shawn questions. Randy turns to the table and clears his throat to get their attention "Guys this is my girlfriend Emma" he said proudly, placing his hands on Emma's shoulders.

Mark looked at the smile on Randy's face and he was proud. He had always worried about Randy, he didn't like the fact that Randy was with a different girl every night. He himself had been married for years and he loved his wife very much. He wanted the younger guys to have the same stability he had. He knew that they would need a solid source of love in their lives to survive the pitfalls of the business of professional wrestling. He had seen many guys be with different girls every night, they went out go drunk, took drugs and then slept with random girls. He didn't even now if they were protected. Guys could get anything from girls, aids, HIV, STD's, because these guys were seen as celebrities and were therefore a big attraction to the ladies. He knew a lot of men in this business were unfaithful to wives and girlfriends and he really didn't agree with it. He loved his wife and he was 100 faithful to her. He wanted all the guys to be as happy as he was. He had a happy marriage, sure they had their problems but he loved his wife and the life they shared, they had two beautiful kids and he wouldn't trade them for anything. He saw Randy as a son, he wanted him to be happy. He had trained him since he had showed an interest in the business. He saw how Randy looked at Emma. He was infatuated by her, he could just tell. The thing that troubled him was that Emma seemed to be a troubled soul. You could sense the vulnerability and pain coming from her. He just got this feeling that this girl had issues. That made him weary. Would her issues bring Randy down?

Emma sat at the table in catering by herself, Randy had gone to get ready and she had decided she'd stay where she was and relax before his match. She had been officially introduced to all the guys and girls of the company as Randy's girlfriend. She was pretty much exhausted from being dragged form one person to another and now she needed space to breathe and relax. She sat and closed her eyes and just cleared her mind of all thoughts. "Hey Emma right?" a voice next to her asked. She looked over to see Mark Callaway standing there. She nodded and he sat down next to her. "So how long you been dating Orton?" he asked. "Officially about two days, we've been talking and emailing for months though" she replied. "So how much money he paying you?" Mark asked wanting to see how far he could push her, was she a ring rat? "Excuse me" she said outraged. "Mr Callaway with all due respect fuck off, I'm not some whore, Randy ain't paying me, how dare you ask me that, I'm no ring rat, I have my own money and I aint into Randy cause he's Randy Orton, I like him despite him being Randy Orton. You don't know me so fuck off" she said and got up walking off fuming. Mark sat there smiling, he liked this girl she had spunk. She'd be good for Randy.

Emma was so pissed that she stormed out of the arena. Fuck Randy and the WWE she thought. He must hang with prostitutes if Mark was mistaking her for one and she wasn't into that. Maybe she was right about him, he was a player and she couldn't trust him he would just hurt her. She should just walk away now before he did damage to the dignity she had finally managed to regain. She wouldn't be anyone's whore. She continued to walk around the grounds aimlessly, she was majorly pissed and she needed to cool off. She knew she had to be back soon but she didn't want to see Randy or Mark, not now, she decided she'd leave she wouldn't be made a fool of, she headed into the town centre to get a cab, screw randy and those assholes he worked with.

Mark was walking back to his locker room, when he overheard Maria, John and Randy. Randy was looking for Emma, he had gone back to catering and she was gone. Randy stood there pacing nervously, Emma was no where to be found, he had searched everywhere. His match was in an hour, surely she'd be back by then. Marias phone went off and she looked at the ext it said

_Hey Ria, I'm staying at a friends for the time being till Orton and co are gone, had a run in with Taker, seems I'm a whore . . . . I __aint going to be treated that way again, I'm sorry tell Rands I cant be with him, it will hurt too much . . .i cant take it again . . .not from him. I'll ring u soon babe Ems x x x ._

Maria looked at the text confused. "Mark what did you say to Emma, shes gone, she left the arena and is staying away until Randy leaves, apparently she's a whore now or something?" she asked confused and annoyed that Mark would judge her friend. Randy looked at Mark pissed. What the fuck had he said to his girl? Maria handed Randy the phone to see the message, he was confused and pissed. "Mark what the fuck did you say to Ems?" he asked. "Orton I just was sussing out was she a ring rat?" Mark told him. "You idiot" Randy shouted. "She's Ria's best friend, she aint a whore, dude you are and ass and you've probably ruined our relationship." Mark looked at him guiltily, he hadn't realised she was friends with Ria. He wouldn't have said nothing to her otherwise. Randy got his phone out and text Emma

_Baby_

_I'm so sorry about Taker, it's his way of dealing with girls to see if there ring rats, he didn't know you were Ria's best friend. No one thinks you're a whore, babe please come back, don't end us . . .please Rands x x x _

He got a reply minutes later

_No offence Randall, but I don't like being made feel like a slut, I like yo__u babe, but not all the shit that comes with you, I'm sorry . . . . . Emma_

Randy was seriously annoyed with Mark. Ems had been through so much shit and having Mark gave her a hard time was bound to upset her. He didn't want to lose her. He was falling for her and he wasn't giving her up without a fight. He glared at Mark again and headed to his locker room to pack because as soon as the show was over he was leaving and finding Em. He wasn't leaving Chicago until he talked to her face to face.

After his match Randy had showered and changed and was getting ready to find Emma. He had been a little off in the match tonight with Shawn (Michaels), he had been totally preoccupied with trying to figure out where Emma could be. Shawn had had to work stiff with him a few times to bring his attention back to the match. He had been majorly pissed with Randy when they got to the back that was until he had explained Emma had gone missing. Shawn had agreed to help him look for Emma once they both had showered and changed. Randy had gathered people to help look, so far he had, Maria and John, Jeff and Matt, Adam, Shawn and Mark had joined the search party as he felt particularly guilty as he knew it was his fault. Shawn had taken out his phone and texted Emma

_Hey baby girl_

_Where are u? RKO is driving us all mad, I know Mark was talking shit but baby girl don't throw away the best thing that ever happened to you RKO is a great guy please don't let Mark ruin all the work you done over the last year baby please rethink this don't make Randy suffer for that assholes mistakes, Marks protective of Randy, hes like a son to him and he wanted to make sure you wasn't a gold digger cause he sees how serious Randy is about you , please Em come back to the arena to Randy!!!! HBK xoxoxoxox _

Seconds later he got a text

_Hey papa bear_

_I know I'm being ridiculous but I'm scared, I'm scared of Randy and the way he makes me feel. I'm embarrassed for running away, I can't face Randy, I've ruined everything I was just hurt. I really like him, he's amazing with me and I'm an idiot, he deserves better, I wont be able to give him what he needs. It's better this way Ems x x x _

Shawn read the message and he felt incredibly sad for Emma, she had been hurt so badly that she felt that she didn't deserve anything good to happen to her. Unfortunately she saw the abusive relationship as her fault. She saw it as something she did wrong, she didn't seem to get that it wasn't her, she was an innocent victim in all of it all she did was trust the wrong guy. It killed him to know what she had hid for him. He still remembered the first time he saw Emma, Maria and Adam had told him he was her childhood crush, he had been extremely flattered, but he was married, Adam had assured him Emma wasn't that into him and when he had been introduced to her he had taken an instant liking to her. She was a complete sweetheart. He had been shocked when he had found out what her ex boyfriend had done to her. It was awful, he had seen the bruises after it had happened, himself and Rebecca insisted that she come stay with them. He knew her father and mother had died in a car accident and he felt like she needed someone to take care of her, he had unofficially adopted her as part of his family. She was great with his kids and he really wanted her to be happy and he knew Randy could do that. He couldn't let her walk away from Randy. He wanted to hit Mark for making those comments to Emma he knew that Mark had no clue about her past but still he wanted to hit him.

Randy was nervously pacing around the room, they had all come back to Maria's house after looking for Emma. They hadn't been able to find her and randy was getting nervous. It was getting late and all he wanted to do was find his girl and cuddle up in bed with her. He took out his phone when he heard it beep. He clicked on it quickly and read the message.

_Randy_

_Emma text me .. .. she's scared and feels dumb for leaving, Get the guys and get ready we're going to meet up at a club. It's called Star. Emma will meet us there I guarantee it. HBK_

Randy smiled. Emma had agreed to meet up with him, he told the gang and ran up the stairs, he went and took a quick shower. He gelled his hair and got dressed. He put on a black long sleeved shirt. He rolled his sleeves up a little just enough to see the start of his tattoo. He then pulled on his blew jeans and his black shoes. He grabbed his phone and his money and headed downstairs where he had to wait impatiently for Maria, Jeff and John. Finally they were ready to go and he rushed to his rental car. Even when they got to the club he was impatient he had to see Emma. He wanted to kiss her, hold her and reassure her that he did truly care about her. He had talked to Vince McMahon earlier in the day and had requested some time off. Vince had agreed and he had two weeks off. He wanted to take Emma away and just spend time with her and get to know her without all eyes on them.

Shawn had spent the best part of three hours talking to Emma and he had finally talked her into seeing Randy again. He had forced her to get ready to come out. He had taken some clothes from Maria before he had met up with Emma. Shawn gave Emma the clothes. She got dressed; she put on a royal blue halter neck dress and wedged shoes. She was nervous about facing Randy again. She had acted like an idiot. She shouldn't have listened to Mark, he didn't know her so why should she have taken his opinions to heart? She knew if he had said those things years ago she wouldn't have batted an eye lid, she needed to get her confidence back. She knew she should probably see a counsellor and deal with all her issues, she hadn't dealt with her past, her parents death, the abuse and rape, she had thought she could handle it on her own and now she realised she couldn't. She knew she had a wonderful support system in Shawn and Ria and Adam and now Randy but she needed to see a professional she realised now to help her heal herself. She didn't want to got to the club and face everyone but she did want to see Randy. So herself and Shawn headed to the club.

Randy and the guys were all sitting in the VIP room waiting to see Emma. They wanted to see her and Orton make up. Mark especially. He had been informed by Shawn everything she had been through and he really regretted all his comments. She wasn't a gold digger, she was infact a real life billionaire. He couldn't have been more wrong about her. He looked over at Orton, every two seconds he was looking out to the door area to see if Emma had come in yet. He knew Randy was falling for her, he was like a lovesick puppy, he had never seen Randy this way before. No one had ever kept his attention for this long. There were hundreds of gorgeous girls in the club looking a Randy but he ignored them all. He seemed to have only one girl on his mind.

Shawn and Emma walked in to the VIP Room and Emma scanned the room for Randy and there he was sitting at a table with the guys, he looked anxious and upset like someone had taken away his most prized possession. She looked at him for awhile he was so gorgeous. She couldn't believe he was interested in her. As if he sensed she was there he turned his head and she was nervous of what his reaction would be. He stood up from his seat and walked slowly towards her. When he reached her he smiled. "Hey you" he said softly. She smiled and looked away shyly. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms encircling her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and just held him feeling safe in his arms. "I'm sorry I missed you're match baby, I have acted like a complete idiot and I understand if you want to break up" she whispered in his ear. Randy moved her face so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Are you crazy? You're stuck with me Baby" he said smiling. She looked up at him and beamed pulling his head to her and she started to kiss him much to the delight of all the others who started cheering and whistling.


	17. Chapter 17

John and Maria stood smiling at Randy and Emma, all was right with the world again. They had been annoyed with Mark for the comments that he had made. They knew he felt bad so they let it go. They had both decided that the next morning they would get up early and head to Charlotte where the next show was. They were leaving early so they could get time just for themselves. John knew that Randy had gotten two weeks off so himself and Ria were going to be roomies. John was happy he felt like him and Maria hadn't had anytime together recently. To be completely honest they hadn't had any alone time. John felt like they needed their time together or he would go insane. He had never felt like this about anyone before. Whenever she wasn't there he counted the seconds until she was, he couldn't fully relax until she was with him. It was madness. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't fall for anyone after his last relationship but he couldn't fight it anymore he was totally loved up and he knew they guys were saying he was whipped behind his back but he didn't care. He was, who wouldn't be with a gorgeous girl like Maria?

The next morning John and Maria got up early. Maria wasn't the best morning person but she was excited to be spending some alone time with her man, it seemed that all drama was going on around them and all she wanted to do was go be with her man. She was sick and tired of being on the road, she needed some relaxing time, sure she loved her job but she was burned out and if she didn't relax soon she'd go insane. Herself and John had decided to head to Charlotte a day early. They had decided to spend their days off in Charlotte and just have some down time together. It was weird even though they were together a lot they never seemed to get bored of being around one another. She thought it may have been that they were best friends before they dated. They knew each other so well, they knew each others flaws and imperfections and they fell in love regardless. She was still amazed that they got together, she had wanted it for ever but she never thought he'd see her that way. She had been walking on air since he told her he loved her. She knew some of the other diva's were jealous especially Michelle McCool, she had a crush on John and they had flirted since her break up and she had been sure they would hook up but it never happened and he was with her now. He knew he wasn't into Michelle, he was a flirt that was it. He had told her before they were together he didn't like her in a romantic way. Michelle had been a bit bitchy to her since she found out they were together but she knew that it would all blow over eventually. She hadn't told John about what Michelle was saying to her, she knew it would piss him off and she didn't want him to lose his friendship with Michelle.

John sat up in bed and looked at Maria, she was frowning and deep in thought "Baby what's up? He asked. She turned surprised, she hadn't realised he was awake. "I'm trying to decide what to wear" she lied. John looked at her, he didn't believe her but he knew she'd talk when she was ready. She leaned over and kissed him and headed into the bathroom. John picked up hr cell phone and went to look at her photos when he saw she had a message, he knew she didn't care if he read her messages, he used do it all the time before they were together they had no secrets, he opened the inbox and saw one from Michelle, he smiled he was glad Michelle was okay with Maria, he knew she liked him but he didn't feel that way about her, he had been into Ria as long as he'd known her and he didn't see that changing anytime soon. He opened the message

_Maria_

_I think it's really low what you did, you know I liked John and you stole him from me. We were going to get together but you wouldn't let that you tramp!!!!! First you fuck Jeff, Phil, Mark and now John, anyone else you want??? you're a bitch Maria and I cant wait for you and John to split up. He was right about you, you are a whore._

John sat there fuming at what he read. How dare Michelle send this shit to his girl? Why the fuck hadn't Ria told him? He saw another message from Michelle and read it.

_You're a skank Maria, and I __can't wait for John to see you for what you truly are._

John was totally shocked. What the hell was this all about? He thought that Michelle was cool with him and Ria. He had never led her on. Okay ya he had flirted but he was a flirt with everyone. She had told him that she liked him and he had told her he liked her but not like that, he had told her he wasn't looking for a relationship. What he hadn't mentioned was that he wasn't looking for a relationship with anyone but Maria. He couldn't believe this shit; he couldn't believe Maria didn't tell him? Why wasn't she after telling him? He scrolled down a message to one she had sent to Emma and read it.

_Hey Ems_

_I know I should tell JC about the texts from Michelle, but she's his friend and I don't want to come between them. I just feel that she's hurt and she's lashing out at me, she liked John and yeah I knew she did but I also knew he wasn't into her. I mean I've been in love with him as long as I've known him and if he told me he liked her then I love him enough to walk away for him to be happy. I know this would hurt him she's a really good friend and I guess I hope he never had to know what she was like to me. Their relationship is separate to ours and I'm fine with that. Maybe she'll get over it soon and it will be ok._

John couldn't believe it. Maria was willing to keep this from him so he could have his friendship with Michelle. She was a really great girl. He got up and went into the bathroom. He closed the door quietly and stripped off his clothes; he went into the shower and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump in surprise. "I love you baby" he told her kissing her neck. She smiled and turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and softly first, it soon developed into an intense make out session and soon John's excitement was becoming more obvious much to Maria's delight. Soon Maria moved her hand and started rubbing his erection causing John to moan in her mouth. John moved his hand lower and could feel her gasp as his tongue continued to dance with hers he smirked and moved his fingers into her heat, he could feel how wet she was for him and he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her centre. When he felt her breathing pick up he began to gently rub her clit, she pulled back from him and screamed "Oh god baby that feels so good". He smirked and continued to play with her. Suddenly she arched back and screamed "John" and she climaxed. Her breathing began to return to normal and she got on her knees. John knew what was coming and felt his member become even harder, she slowly ran her hand up and down his erection causing him to moan, then he unexpectedly groaned when her warm mouth engulfed him she slowly licked him up and down and as he moaned and groaned quickened up the pace, she moved her hands to cup his butt cheeks and squeezed them every so often, "Ria, baby I'm going to come" he practically shouted, she smiled and continued to lick and suck and gently run her teeth along his member, he pulled his hands in her hair and kept her there as he climaxed in her mouth. He looked down and saw her swallowing his cum and it turned him on. He pulled her up and lifted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her back against the wall, kissing her passionately, he thrust into her causing them both to moan in pleasure. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her and soon she was moaning "harder baby, please" she begged. John groaned and thrust harder and deeper in "So tight baby" he moaned. She soon started sliding her back up and down the wall causing him to moan in pleasure as she was moving him deeper and deeper into her. "John, you're so hot, baby you're so deep oh god baby I love you" she panted out. He smiled "I love you baby, god you feel so good". He moved his mouth to her breasts and licked and sucked them she screamed his name and came, he followed soon after. He continued to slowly pump in and out of her kissing her and smiling. He slowed and then stopped; he continued to hold her in his arms. Soon he felt her shiver and he walked out of the shower and gently placed her standing on her feet, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. He made sure to dry her and then he put a towel around himself.

They headed out to their room grinning, they got dressed and John decided he needed to talk to her about Michelle. "Baby why didn't you tell me about the texts from Michelle?" he questioned. She whipped her head around in surprise. "How did you find out?" she questioned. "I looked in your messages" he told her sheepishly. She smiled "Babe we have no secrets you know I don't care if you read my messages I just didn't want to tell you, she's your friend babe, she's just hurt she likes you and she's jealous babe its fine" she told him. "Ria, baby girl, it ain't ok, I mean I know you don't care if I look in your cell and you know you can look at mine, we're cool like that, but baby no one can talk to you like that, friend or no friend, she ain't a friend if she's talking to my baby like that, ya I get she likes me but I'm with you, I love you and I wont have no one disrespect you, cause if they disrespect you they disrespect me, you're my girl and that shit ends right now." Maria walked to John and grabbed his hands in hers and moved her forehead to rest on his and looked him in the eye. " Baby I love you for being protective but you seriously need to clam down, she's hurt babe and she's lashing out, you remember when you did that to me?" he nodded sheepishly. "Look I ain't bringing up this to upset you babe I'm over it, we're cool you know that, its in the past, but she cares for you and I knew she did but you had told me you didn't like her so I didn't give it a second thought. I guess she feels betrayed cause she thought you liked her too. Liking someone and them not feeling the same sucks babe, yeah she's out of order and okay it hurts being called a tramp but I don't want drama baby, give her time to cool off and maybe tell her when your calm that it ain't cool with you, but please baby I'm begging you please let it go, you're to pissed right now to be rational and it will make it worse. We're together and it don't matter what she thinks, she sees me as a threat to her and you and that's why she's being like that, baby I love you and we're happy so let it go please?"

John kissed her and sighed. " I love you but I have to say it to Chelle, it ain't right Ria, she called you a whore and a skank and she said that I was right calling you a whore, that had to hurt you baby cause it hurt me, I said that shit and I regret it baby so much you have no idea how much I regret it, I wont have her throw that shit around. You aren't any of those things, you don't sleep around, hell baby I've known you three years and you didn't sleep with me until we were together for three months, we knew each other so well and still you waited and I respect you for it, it made it more special for both of us. There is no way she should talk to you that way, I'll admit I flirted with her, I am a flirt, you know this, but I would never do more then that, I'm with you and I'm sorry she thought we would get together but I never led her to believe I was into her, everyone in the company knew I was in love with you before I even admitted it to myself. She would have been in complete denial if she didn't understand that I was into you. I mean like you can look at us two and know we're together or at least understand why we're together. We're both hot haha, kidding well you are at least. We have similar views on the world around us, we both love what we do. You're laid back and easy going, you're good at listening, you're funny, you like sports, you love wrestling, you're not afraid to get dirty, you can talk about guy things like cars, and actually know what you're talking about. You keep me in line, you make life on the road bearable, like even before we started dating you made this life you know travelling and being away from home okay, this life is stressful but not being with you, you're what keeps me sane, when we weren't talking life on the road and in general sucked, all my energy was gone and I was annoyed and irritable, none of the guys could get over the positive influence you have on me. I missed being around you and you're constant positivity, you're so bubbly and energetic and I just bounce off you. We have so much fun together, I mean I guess now is as good a time as any to get this off my chest, I love you obviously, I love hanging out with you, like when were not together I want to be, I don't get bored of being around you period. We can hang out and be buddies you know and we can have awesome mind blowing sex. It's like I have the best of both worlds. I have honestly never felt like this before. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, I know I can be clingy but I love being around you and how I feel when I'm with you. I can't imagine you not being my girlfriend or I'm my life in a romantic capacity at least. That's why what Chelle said hurts me, I mean I understand she's hurt but lashing out at you ain't fair. Why doesn't she take it out on me? I'm the one who unintentionally hurt her, but it was me nonetheless. Why is she hurting you?" he questioned.

Maria just stared at him in shock, she didn't realise he felt that way about her. She knew he loved her but she hadn't realised the depth of his feelings, she was relieved it wasn't one sided. John was worried that Maria hadn't answered him. " Baby I feel the same way about you, I love you being around you and I hate being away from you too, its like a part of me is missing when you're gone I hate it. I guess the reason she lashes out at me is cause ultimately it will hurt you more. Babe I just wanna forget about her and have fun with the hottest guy on the planet but Jeff wont be here until tomorrow so you'll do" she smiled and he looked annoyed. "Baby I'm kidding you're the biggest hottie ever" she said and she kissed him. "I think that you should let it go J, I mean just pretend you didn't see the message. We should let it go and just have fun" she told him. "I want us to have fun Ria, but I'm a bit gutted that one of my best friends is dissing my girlfriend and what pisses me off the most is the fact that she's doing it behind my back, those texts were un called for, she's a two faced bitch babe, she phoned me when she heard we got together and congratulated me, she said you were a great girl and she wished us luck, it disgusts me that all that time and when she speaks to me and tells me how great you are she's bullshitting and knows she sent you those horrible messages, I have to confront her babe or it'll wreck our time together, I just wanna ring her and tell her fuck you, you two faced jealous manipulative bitch" he said angrily. "JC plus, babe if you're going to be like this then I'm going home, seriously she saying it to me and not you. I appreciate the fact you're upset for both of us, but I don't want anymore hassle, at the end of the day she has the problem with me and not you and while I can understand you being annoyed, I want to spent time with my boyfriend and I don't want to worry about Michelle, seriously John can you just forget it? Not forever if you feel strongly but at least while were together for the few days, babe don't you understand you're playing into her hands, she wants to tear us apart, we've spent the last hour fighting about her. She's getting what she wants. Personally yeah as I said it hurts but I don't give a shit, I don't like her, I never have and I never will, I put up with her for you, its no loss to me if I don't talk to her, but I will not let her break us up over her petty jealousy."

John looked at Ria, why wouldn't she let him tell Michelle off? "Babe, I'm sorry but I'm ringing her I cant ignore it." Maria looked at him in disbelief, "You know what J, fine you talk to her, ignore what I have to say, how I feel, but don't expect me to stay here". With that she headed to the bedroom to grab her bag and she left. John stood there in shock what had just happened? He understood that Ria wanted him to let it go but he was stubborn and he couldn't let it go, he loved his girl and he wanted to protect her and stand up for hr and her honour. He took out his phone and he rang Michelle. She wasn't answering so he left a message.

_Hey Chelle_

_It's John here, I just wanted to tell you that I read the messages that you sent to Ria and I am disappointed to think that you could say that to her. Not only were the messages rude but uncalled for. How dare you call her a skank and a whore? It sickens me to see that my girl was hiding these messages from me to protect yours and my friendship, you have no right to call my girl anything. I'm sorry if you believed we would get together. To be honest right now I don't even want to be you're friend let alone go out with you. I love Ria and a jealous manipulative bitch like you is not going to get in the way. I don't want you to ever send Ria messages like that again, you have really upset me that you could be so two faced. I can't believe you would do that to Ria. What did she ever do to you? I don't want to speak to you until you can respect me and my girls relationship, and if you cant then fuck you our friendship is gone to me. _

John hung up the phone and felt so much better for doing it. He was still angry but he wanted to find Ria and spend their time together as planned. He knew that she was upset that he called her but he had too. He wanted Ria to know she was the most important person to him in his life. He wanted her to understand she was the number 1 and he would defend her against anyone who dissed her. It didn't matter who they were he would give up his friendship with Michelle because of what she said. How dare she say those hateful things?


	18. Chapter 18

Maria headed out of the hotel and got into the taxi that was waiting outside, once she directed the taxi to take her to the airport, she relaxed a little. She was extremely annoyed with John why wasn't he listening to what she had to say? She didn't want Michelle to ruin her time with John and he let her. God why couldn't he have let it go until he saw her? She had ruined their time together. She understood where John was coming from she really did. He was standing up for her and as much as she loved him for it, it still annoyed her. All she wanted was to spend some alone time with John. She knew that she would be leaving after these shows to fly out to Cancun where she would have the Diva Swimsuit Edition Magazine shoot, then she was flying to the Maldives for a shoot with FHM and then she would be doing promotion with the Diva's for the magazine. So she wouldn't see John for two weeks, and rarely on the third week as she would be doing the promotion, they wouldn't have any quality time together that was why they chose to come out to Carolina early. God she just wanted to go back to Chicago and forget about John until Raw on Monday. She was too angry with him to deal with the fight until then. She needed to calm down before speaking to him or she would say things she would regret. Soon enough she arrived at the airport and headed up to the ticket desk to purchase a ticket on the next available flight to Chicago, she wanted to be as far away from John Cena as possible

John was sitting up in the room of the hotel in utter disbelief. Maria was no where to be found, he had called the airlines and been informed that she was on a flight to Chicago. He was surprised, he knew she had told him if he rang Michelle she was going home, but he hadn't actually believed that she would do it. He presumed she'd go off and cool down for a few hours. He was such an idiot. He wouldn't see her now until Monday and then it would be two weeks before he saw her again. He groaned why did he have to be so damn stubborn? John was one of those guys that was overly protective he felt the need to protect the ones he loved. He had a handful of people he was extremely close with, his family they meant the world to him and he had a need to protect them. Sure he had a lot of friends but they weren't the ones he was almost irrational when someone tried to hurt them. That was why he had to talk to Michelle. Set her straight, he wouldn't take her bullshit. He knew he should have respected Ria's wishes but he couldn't he had to set the bitch straight. No one insulted his girl and got away with it. He knew Ria had a Diva shoot, he didn't know how she would react seeing Michelle. He guessed by the texts they stayed clear of one another. He still couldn't believe Maria hadn't told him so he could still be friends with Michelle it was insane. Why had he just ruined his relationship with Ria?

Maria arrived in Chicago a few hours later and headed back to her house, she was relieved Randy had taken Emma to St. Louis for the two weeks as she just wanted to be on our own. She grabbed her suitcase and headed up to her room. She changed into a baggy pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tank top, she was going to watch some chick flicks and eat a lot of ice cream to cheer herself up. She didn't think her relationship was necessarily over she just felt they needed some space. She wanted to be respected in her relationship with John, she wanted to be able to tell him things and have him back her 100 and unfortunately that wasn't something John could do right now. Maybe her and John were meant to be just friends, it seemed to her every time the relationship was going great something happened to make them fight or cause a problem and it was becoming too stressful. Perhaps her going away for two weeks would give them the space they needed to realise whether they should be together or not? She didn't want to break u with John but this stress wasn't working for her. She figured she should tell john how she felt. So she took out her cell and texted him.

_Hey John_

_Look I don't know about you but this really isn't working for me. I love you but I'm so sick of all this stress and hassle. Every time things are going good something happens and we fight, we used never fight John. I guess maybe we should take a break, I'm going to Cancun and the Maldives, it might be a good time to have space and see how we feel after it. I guess we'll talk when I get back . . . .Maria._

John was sitting in the hotel room feeling sorry for himself when his cell beeped and he got a message from Ria. He couldn't believe it; she wanted them to take a break? What had he done? He was such an asshole. Fuck this he wasn't having no break from Ria, fucking hell it took him long enough to get together he wasn't letting anyone or anything ruin this for him now. If he had to literally beg her to take him back he would. Shove his male pride Ria mean t more to him then it did. He decided he should go and see her, he rang the airline and booked him on the next available flight out. He started packing his case. There was no way he could wait until Monday to see Ria, he knew that if he did they wouldn't get a chance to speak things would be so hectic, and he knew that they would get absolutely no privacy. Looking at his watch he headed out to check out of the hotel and he took a cab to the airport.

Sitting on her couch, Maria had a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream on her lap and she had her duvet over her watching her favourite chick flick The Notebook. She was just basking in her misery. She waned to have a big crying session. She needed to get her hurt and anger with John out of her system. She had a job to do on Monday and she needed to get her mind off John to do it. She had a bikini contest, they wanted to tease the bikini swimsuit edition. She probably shouldn't be eating all this junk food as she didn't want to be bloated but she really didn't care right now. She hated the fact she was in the bikini contest, it was so degrading but she knew that being a diva meant that you had to accept that and she loved her job. It was weird in the four months her and John had been together she had never been in any lingerie or bikini contests, she knew that John would be a bit weird about them, most of the guys in the back make some remarks and stuff after but she just had learned to accept that too. She knew John was a protective guy and he hated seeing other guys check her out when she wasn't wearing a lot of clothes. Although seeing as they were on a break it really didn't matter. She didn't want her and John to break up, she truly loved him, but the drama surrounding their relationship was a bit much, they could never just be together someone always had to do something. She didn't know how much longer she could take dealing with it all. Sure she loved him but all she wanted was a quiet life, she wanted to be with him without everyone interfering. She got that John was protective everyone knew that especially of her, and most of the time she loved it but when she asked him not to talk to say anything to Michelle it annoyed her that he didn't listen. Did he not realise she had to spend a week with her in Cancun? She didn't like Michelle she never had she put up with her for john's sake, the last thing she wanted was this tension at the shoot. They had an unspoken rule that they tolerated each other for John, once Maria and John had got to together Michelle had taken the whole thing to a new level she hated Maria and everyone bar John knew it. They never spent time together on these shoots but Maria didn't want to make it awkward for everyone else. Maria didn't want to give up her relationship with John so Michelle would stop she just wanted them to clear the air.

She knew what Michelle was doing was out of being hurt, she had really thought John liked her and sure Maria felt bad about being with him but she truly loved him too. She was hoping that in time Michelle would get over it and she wouldn't hate her so much. Maria didn't want her and John to lose their friendship, which was why she never told him. God she couldn't wait until her time in the Maldives, there would be no one there to bother her. She needed some time for herself. She was emotionally drained. She was always the happy one, she was known for being bubbly, energetic, and fun and always in a good mood, she was the strong one she was the peace keeper, she kept everyone on the road in good spirits but she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't hide her pain anymore. She was sick of how everyone was with her. They all expected her to be there for them, but none o f them really wanted to be there for here. They never noticed when she was down. They never noticed her faking her happiness. Especially when the whole fighting with John had occurred. Everyone was telling her how bad John felt, how sorry he was, how was he was or how much he missed her. They never wanted to her how upset she was, how low she felt. Everyone blamed her. They all told her how she should just forgive John. He hadn't meant what he said to her. He didn't know how she felt about him. She couldn't forget though. Then Phil came along and he made her feel good again. He treated her like a princess. She knew that they had a friends with benefits relationship but she would have had to be stupid not to realise Phil had feelings for her. She just chose not to voice that she knew. She didn't want to hurt Phil, but she loved John it wouldn't have been fair, he would have only been second best. Phil didn't deserve that. Part of her now wondered had she made the wrong choice? Would she have been better off if she was with Phil, there would be no drama. No diva's pissed at her no team Ria, team Michelle at work.

She really had a lot to think about. She loved John but their relationship isn't what she thought it would be. Had she made a huge mistake by letting Phil go? Phil was such a great guy. He was so much fun, he was genuine and he never hurt her in anyway. She felt like she wouldn't have all eyes on her and all this heat if she had just hooked up with Phil and not John. She would still have john in her life and every thing would be drama free. But then she knew she was just mad at John, and she was just being ridiculous, she had been in love John for years, Phil would be a temporary guy, and she would never be 100 with him she would always wish she could be with John and that would not be fair on Phil. She knew the only way to have things right with everyone was the way they were. She loved Phil, but she wasn't in love with him and she knew it would be unfair of her to only half ass a relationship; he was such a great guy he needed to go out and find a girl that loved him completely and she knew that just wasn't her. As much as she hated the drama she knew she didn't want to give up she loved him, he was the one for her and she knew these were all just tests but she couldn't help but question her relationship right now. She did think they needed time to cool down but part of her was hurt John didn't even reply to her message did he not even care? Was he out with the guys looking for ring rats now he was single again? God she was an idiot she hated the thought of him kissing anyone else let alone having sex with them. She realised she had over reacted and she may have lost John for good. That set her off again and she was crying hysterically.

John had finally arrived in Chicago after a two hour delay. He was so frustrated he just wanted to see Maria and sort this mess out there was no way they were breaking up. He would beg if he had too. There was no way he was letting her go and date other guys the thought of another guy touching his Ria made his blood boil. He quickly grabbed his bag from baggage claim and headed out to catch a cab. Luckily there was one there and he was soon on his way. He finally arrived outside Ria's house twenty minutes later after paying the cab fare, he got his bag and headed to the house. He took out the key Ria had given him ages ago and used it. He walked in and dropped his bag and let out a deep breath. He heard the noise of a tv so he headed into the lounge room, his heart broke at what he saw there was Ria, crying her eyes out. "Beautiful why are you crying?" he asked her. Maria's head snapped up in shock. What was John doing here? "Why are you here?" she asked sniffling. John looked at her, she looked miserable. "I got your message and quite frankly it pissed me off, I don't want to be on a break from you" he told her harshly. She looked at him and he looked so annoyed at her, she started crying again. "Baby" John called softly. "Baby I love you and I don't want a break, why would I? I know it's you I want to be with, two weeks wont change my mind, sweetie you know I love you, why do you want a break?" he asked her quietly. Maria pulled her hands up to her face to wipe her tears away and John smiled she was adorable. She sniffled and replied " I don't want a break" she said miserably. "I was so angry with you for not listening to what I wanted with Michelle, it was so annoying. I wanted you to say nothing because I have to go to Cancun with her next week and there is all ready tension between us and I didn't want it to be awkward for all the other girls and I asked you to respect my wishes and you didn't, you pissed me off so I left. I sent you the message out of anger and then you didn't call me or text me I thought you were happy with the break. I thought you were out with the boys celebrating your freedom and picking up a ring rat by now" with that she burst into tears again. John walked over to her and he pulled her gently to her feet. He put his arms around her waist and drew her into his body and cuddled her. He then started to rub her lower back soothingly and whispered in her ear "baby I didn't ring or text you back because I was in shock and needed to speak to you face to face, I wasn't out celebrating with anyone, why would I? I was gutted you wanted to take a break, I didn't want no ring rat I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend and tell her I was an idiot and beg for her forgiveness. I shouldn't have called Chelle after you asked me not to but baby you know what I'm like, I love you and I have this overwhelming need to protect you against anyone. I didn't like how Chelle called you all these names and you were prepared to take it for the sake of my friendship with her and while I love you and respect you for it I didn't want you to ever feel like you weren't my number one priority, baby I'm so in love with you, I cant think straight when it comes to you and it physically pains me that one of my best friends hurt you and dissed you in that way. And I want you to know you're number one, I'll defend you against anyone and if people don't respect you they are disrespecting me and I'll put them in their place." He kissed the top of her head. Maria had wrapped her arms around his neck instantly and cuddled into him. She felt so safe in his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and she whispered in his ear " I'm so in love with you to JC that's why I never told you about the messages, I love you so damn much that all I want is for you to be happy and when you are with her you're happy and I didn't want to take that away from you". John closed his eyes and took a deep breath ad he pulled slightly away from her to look her in the eye. "Look at me baby" he told her and when she did he told her " you make me happy Ria, you make the happiest I've ever been and ya Chelle and I have fun but I never want you to worry about my happiness as long as I'm with you baby I'm happy. She means nothing to me Ria. Not like you do, I flirted with her and it was all in good fun but I never felt about her or anyone the way I do about you. I want you to know that." "Take me back baby" he asks. She looks at him and sees the desperation in his eyes. She nods her head and she leans in and kisses him. John smiles against her lips and he licks her lips begging for entrance when she opens her mouth he is relieved and he slowly and purposefully slides his tongue in her mouth, happy to taste her again. When he feels her tongue against his he moans. He moves his hands to cup her ass and squeezes it. Feeling frisky he moves his hand inside her tracksuit ends and cups her butt, squeezing it occasionally. Boldly he slaps it and then rubs it, he continues this for a few minutes delighting in the moans of pleasure he hears from his girl. He slowly moves his hand to the front of her and cups her heat. He can feel how wet she is and it turns him on even more. He slowly moves his hands away and slides them up to cup her breasts. He surprised in a good way that shes wearing no bra and he then pulls her shirt off her and immediately latches on to her nipple, licking, sucking and biting it.

Maria moans into Johns ear, it feels so good what he's doing, she slowly moves her hands from his neck down his chest and moves her hands under his t-shirt, rubbing her hands over his toned torso, she tugs on his shirt and John moves back from her to let her pull it off, she then mimics what he had done to her by licking, sucking and biting his nipples causing him to moan. She pulls away from him suddenly and moves away, she starts crying again. John looks at her in shock, what had just happened? He walks over to her slowly and sits next to her on the sofa "Baby what's wrong?" he asks softly. She cries harder why was he being so nice to her when she was such a bitch to him? God she had contemplated being with Phil and not him. Who does that? "Ria, baby what's the matter, you're scaring me?" he asked desperately when she doesn't answer him. She looks at him her big brown eyes full of tears and his heart broke, he didnt want her to be upset. "I'm a horrible person" she told him. He shook his head "no your not baby you're the nicest person I know." "I'm not John, I was thinking earlier, how I'm so sick of the drama that goes with our relationship. I even thought was I wrong to stop seeing Phil, I thought it would be better if I was with him and we were just friends, it would make life so much simpler." John looked at her shocked, she wanted to be with Phil? "Maria do you want to be with Phil, do you love him?" he asks scared to hear her answer. She looks at him and sees the uncertainty in his eyes. She shook her head " No, I don't want to be with him, yeah it would be less heat from the Diva's but JC I love you, like I'm insanely in love with you and I'd be lying to myself and you and Phil if I was with him, baby he'd always be second best to you and he shouldn't be, he should be with someone who loves him like I love you, and I'm a horrible person for having these thoughts, you shouldn't want to be with me" she told him sadly.

John looked at her, he loved her so much, how had he not known the Diva's were giving her heat about them? He could understand why she would see being with Phil would be easier especially knowing now that their relationship wasn't as well received as he had lead himself to believe. "Ria of course I want to be with you, I'm so sorry that I didn't know that there was heat on you because of me and our relationship, I wish you would have told me Ria, I swear to you I really thought everyone was happy for us. All the guys in the back were, well except for Jindrak but he didn't bother me or say anything negative, he just knew he had a chance with you and he fucked it up, I guess cause they were cool with it I thought everyone was, hell even Vince told me it was about damn time. He said him and Steph had done the kiss angle to try and get us together he sad he was surprised it took my dumbass so long to realise I was in love with you. He was like he was glad we found true love and he said you were a great girl and you calmed me and made me into a good person and he was like I love Ria being with you cause you're the only one I listen to and do what I'm told. Please baby don't beat yourself up about thinking you should be with Phil, you don't love him so I ain't mad and if you did I love you enough to let you go be with him baby if he made you happy, it would kill me and I'd probably move to Alaska but id set you free". Maria giggled "Alaska?" she asked smiling. "I wouldn't want you to move to Alaska baby". He smiled at her. "I don't want to move to Alaska so baby do I have to move to Alaska?" he asked her. "No baby I don't want you to be in Alaska I want you to be right here with me, JC jokes aside I am really sorry I shouldn't have run away I should have talked to you and explained rather then running away here and telling you we needed a break, I was an idiot please forgive me?" she asked giving him her perfected puppy dog look. He grinned knowing that look, "Ya baby I forgive you, I take some of the blame too, I mean I should have listened to you and I should have stopped you running away so what you say we forget this day and have fun until we have to go back to Charlotte?" Maria nodded and smiled and cuddled up to John's side. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded kissing her forehead.

After watching the movie John was about to ask Ria if she wanted to go out for dinner when he looked down at her and she was asleep. She looked so adorable lying there cuddled into him. Half way through the movie they had laid down on the couch. Maria was lying next to him with her head resting on his chest and her arm rested on his chest too. He had his hand around her waist and the other was playing with her hair. He loved watching her sleep. She was so cute. He loved just looking at her. She was so beautiful and he could spend the rest of his life with her and honestly he couldn't think of anything better then that. He had been thinking a lot lately about them and there future. The more he thought about it the more he realised he wanted a future with her. He wanted them to move in together soon, buy a house together some where. He had never wanted to live with someone before. Any other girlfriends he had he never ever wanted to live with he barely let them sty the night or he rarely stayed the night with them, he always wanted to go home to his bed . . .alone. He wanted space and to be rid of them. Hell he wanted to hang with his boys way more then be with them. Whenever he went out with he boys he used to look at other women, he never felt who he was with was enough and he was always on the lookout for someone better. He never felt like that with Ria. He couldn't spend enough time with her. He hated not being with her, he hated going home on his days off and not being with her, he hated when they didn't room together on the road, he found himself making up reasons to go and stay with her. Like going to the room she shared with Torrie and insisting they watch movies and make sure Ria was so tired she falls asleep on him and so he cant leave. Or when he goes out with the boys he never feels the need to look for better as he know what he has is perfection. He hated sleeping without her. Especially on their days off, he couldn't wait to get back to work and be with her. He even wanted Maria to some day become Mrs Cena, and that wasn't even scary to him anymore, what scared him was her not being Mrs Cena. He wanted to have loads of babies with her, something he had always said would never happen, he wanted a boy and a girl and if Maria would have more then as many as she would give birth to he would be happy with.

All these things used to frighten him, not with her though for once he saw a future with someone. He couldn't imagine not being with her, he couldn't wait to call her his wife, nothing would make him more proud then to say this is my wife Maria Cena. He used sleep around a lot and he had cheated, something he wasn't proud of, he had never contemplated cheating on Maria, no one made him want too, Maria meant too much to him to disrespect her that way, and he knew if he did he would never be with her again, he knew she didn't tolerate cheating. He had never trusted anyone like he did her, he knew when she went out with the girls she had fun and she danced with guys and drank but he never once worried if she was hooking up with some one else, he didn't have too he knew she wouldn't. He knew she would go out all night with the girls but she would always come home to him. Even when they weren't rooming she would always come up to his room, text him to open the door so she wouldn't wake Randy, he would and she would kiss him, take off her shoes and make – up, grab one of his t-shirts and get into bed with him and tell him how her night went, then shed kiss him again and cuddle into him and fall asleep. He loved that she did that, she came straight up to him and told him what they did, she had no secrets and then tell him she missed him and they would snuggle up and make out and go to sleep content being together. Orton would wake them the next morning with breakfast and the three would hang together. Randy had really calmed down since getting with Emma. He went out at night and drank not heavily like he used just a couple of beers, he'd dance with the diva's, he rarely danced with random girls as he didn't want to disrespect Emma and their relationship, he'd leave earlyish maybe 2 or 3 and sober head back to the hotel and ring Emma and tell her he was back in bed and then they'd talk for awhile he'd sleep and then John would come in later after taking an hour to say good night to Ria, the two biggest playboys in the WWE were whipped and like lovesick puppies and they loved it, they loved being in steady relationships, of course it helped their girls were gorgeous but they also had kick ass personalities.

John knew he wanted to propose to Maria within the foreseeable future, but he knew she wasn't ready yet. One of the girls had asked her one day when they were hanging out did she ever want to get married. She had smiled shyly and said yeah she wanted to get married but not until she was at least 26/27 because once she got married she would want to have a baby and once she got pregnant she would quit the WWE to have her baby, she told them how she wanted to be the best mom to her kids and travelling all around the world and not seeing them or keeping them from their father was not something she wanted to do. She told the how since her mom had abandoned her and her dad when she was 2, she desperately wanted her kids t have the family she never had, she had told them she didn't want to have a baby unless she knew she would be with the father forever. Lisa had asked her what if the daddy was a wrestler and she had winked at John. Maria had become nervous as she thought John would think she was getting the girls to hint at stuff, he had been amused he knew Ria had nothing to do with the questioning. Maria had answered Lisa by saying if the father was a wrestler then she may not quit her career but if she did she would travel with him, she wouldn't ask him to give up his career and when the baby had to go to school she would leave and be a stay home mom and let him fulfil his dreams what ever they were. John had been touched that she would want him to continue his career. She hadn't said specifically him but he would be her husband so he figured she meant him.

He figured they were only together like 4 ½ months, that was way too soon to propose, he thought maybe when they were together 9months the could move in together and then maybe on their year anniversary he'd propose, if he thought she still wasn't ready he'd hold off but he was definitely making her Mrs Cena, he already refereed to her a the Missus, the guys in the back had called her the ball and chain and he had been like no she's my Missus. After that they called her the missus whenever they asked about her it would be how's the missus? He knew they loved her though, he was so lucky she got along with his friends, none of his other girlfriends had and it made life difficult, even his friends from home loved her. They saw how down to earth she was and how happy she made him and when he told them they were together they had been delighted. He looked at her and smiled again he was so lucky to be with her.


	19. Chapter 19

John continued to watch Maria as she slept, he had spent the last few hours thinking about her, their relationship and their future

_I'm so sorry for not updating in soooooooo long. Please read and review!!_

John continued to watch Maria as she slept, he had spent the last few hours thinking about her, their relationship and their future. He was shocking himself with the fact he wanted a future with some. What bothered him was all the drama that had come along with their relationship. He had been completely left in the dark when it came to the heat behind his relationship. He knew now a lot of it was with the Diva's. They were just being bitchy to Maria, he had heard that their was groups but he knew everyone loved Maria; she was everyone's friend everyone but Michelle's it seemed now. He had never realised they didn't get along, they always seemed friendly when he was around, now he understood it was all an act for his benefit, they both tolerated one another for his sake, while he was flattered it pissed him off, the only reason Michelle didn't like Maria was because she knew he loved her and now they were together. It didn't seem like a valid reason for her to try and cause drama for them. Why was she sending her those awful texts? That was rude and uncalled for. He was going to let it go because that was what Maria wanted. He had made a big mistake by not listening to her the last time and he didn't want to upset her like that ever again. It was awful that he had made her feel like shit because he hadn't respected her wishes.

Maria slowly started to stir, she felt emotionally drained after the big fight with John and John turning up unexpectedly. She wanted to be with him but she wished people would accept them. She had decided last night when they were in Cancun she would talk to Michelle, she wanted to clear the air, she would apologise for hurting her but not for her relationship with John, she would never apologise for being with the man she loved and the man who loved her but she would apologise for not telling Michelle before everyone found out. She wasn't going to apologise for how John felt, he loved her not Michelle and by all accounts from John even if he didn't like her that way he wasn't interested in Michelle as any more than a friend. She knew John hadn't realised how much Michelle liked him, sure he knew she was attracted to him but he didn't realise she liked him as a lot more then friends. That wasn't Maria's fault anymore then it was John's you can't help how you feel. Maria guessed Michelle's bitterness was because they had at one time been good friends then the draft came and Michelle was sent to Smackdown and John was there and they had become good friends, Maria and John got along well as she had been on both brands at that time, they had good chemistry John was so laid back and Maria was too and she had such a loveable bubbly personality when they were around one another they became inseparable and had so much fun together. She guessed Michelle felt like she had taken her best friend from her. Then Maria had been made exclusive to Raw and John and her only saw each other at Pay Per View's, Michelle and her had been okay after that after all she had John back and Maria was out of the way. Then at the Pay Per Views Maria and John would hang out all the time. It was weird the two were drawn together, they would be at the arena and they would find each other straight away, and hang out until they were literally dragged away from one another to do their work. When they got together no one else got the time of day. She knew it bothered Michelle but she loved being with John he was so much fun and Michelle saw him every week and she only saw him a handful of times a year, so what that they hung out all the time. The drama really kicked off when John was traded to Raw and Michelle was still on

Smackdown and Maria remained on Raw. That was the final nail in the coffin that was Maria and Michelle's friendship. Her and John became so close and they hung out regularly about a week into his time in Raw, they had become best friends. Maria knew she was attracted to John but she had never in her wildest dreams thought he could feel the same as her.

John then became friends with Raw's notorious playboy Randy Orton and John became a man hoe in a matter of weeks. He had a different girl every night and continuously gloated to everyone who would listen. It had hurt so much every one even the oblivious Randy knew about her feelings for John. She had to eventually cut her ties from him and that had hurt her as much as it had hurt him but she did what she needed to do for herself. Michelle had told her she was a bitch for hurting John and she didn't deserve a friend like him She knew Michelle had been delighted when she and John had stopped being friends as it gave her the green light to try and get with Cena, it pissed her off that John was so preoccupied with Maria and there tarnished friendship that he didn't give her the time of day. It was over that time Michelle realised John was in love with Maria but John had a major case of denial going on and it pissed her off and Maria and her had a huge falling out over john and they never really got over it. When John and Maria had made up Michelle and her had caused a silent truce for Johns sake even though there was an underlining hatred on Michelle's part, for her part Maria didn't like her but she made an effort to stay friendly with her but she didn't want to be Maria's friend so she gave up.

What Maria had discovered from the guys was when John and Maria were no longer friends, John became a different person, he never hung out at the bars with the guys any more. He didn't pick up any girls in fact Maria was told by Randy one day recently in the 3 months John and Maria weren't talking he hadn't had sex and counting the start of their relationship Cena hadn't had sex for 6 months. She had been in shock, he had told her he never went longer then 2 weeks without sex, she was amazed he hadn't got any for that long and because of her. Dave and Mark had told her that John had been miserable when she refused to speak to him. The guys were only recently telling her the full extent of how unhappy John had been, and although she felt bad, she didn't regret it not one little bit. She had shown John she was fine without him and she was desirable to other guys. Randy had told her a few weeks ago when he and John had found her with Punk, John had punched the wall when she left, he also told her John had trashed their locker room after she made the announcement that her and Punk were sleeping together, she had been in shock, Randy had told her that John hated seeing her with all the guys but especially Punk cause he could see her and Punk cared about one another, he had told randy he was afraid he had ruined his chances with her.

She turned and looked at John "Hey baby, I can't believe I fell asleep on you, you should have woke me" she told him smiling sheepishly. John just cuddled her and laughed "You looked so cute I didn't have the heart to wake you baby". Maria sighed contently she

didn't want to be any where but here right now. She was so lucky she had an amazing boyfriend. She had vowed to herself last night that she wasn't going to let anyone ruin their relationship. She was going to have to toughen up and get used to the fact not everyone was going to approve of their relationship but she would have to accept that and not care what other people thought of her. Her and John loved one another that was all that should have mattered and it would be her main focus now. John looked at her worriedly she wasn't saying that much and while his girl was a grump in the mornings she was never this quiet. "You ok baby?" he asked her softly. She sat up and turned to look at him "I've been doing a lot of thinking JC and well I want us to be together you know I love you and I know you love me and I am going to try and not let the negative people ruin our relationship, the people who matter are happy for us and I guess I should worry about my own happiness and not everyone else's. When I'm back on the road JC if you want to I'd like to room with you. I love being with you and it's taken so long for us to get together why not? I mean you make me happy I hope I make you happy and I just want us to be together. I'm sick of walking on egg shells in the back and not being able to just be your girl. I mean at events you know we act professional and we should but at the hotel, In clubs I want to like be able to make out with you when I want and not worry I'm upsetting one of the girls. I mean you love me and I love you, were together why shouldn't we act like a normal couple and not have to hide." John looked at her and was expressionless which made her nervous, he then broke out in a big smile showing his adorable dimples.

"I'd love for us to room together, honestly I've wanted to since we became official but I know you didn't so I didn't say anything about it. I want you to Ria I am extremely serious about you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You make me so happy, you make me the happiest I've ever been. I want us to be a proper couple I want us to at normally, I thought we were I know we were but I know what you mean I know we were cautious how we were in front of certain people and that we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and I think your right we should stop worrying about everyone else I mean its not like there quiet on how they feel about us. I think we should make us happy and fuck them all" he told her seriously. She nodded and leaned in and kissed him. "I think we should relax here for the day and then head to Carolina for Raw and then I'm gone for 2 weeks, you gonna miss me baby?" she questioned. "Not really I mean I'll hang with the guys, head to strip clubs you know have fun" he told her. She looked shocked and annoyed. She only realised he was teasing her when he burst out laughing. "Of course I'll miss you baby" he told her seriously. "You're so not funny Cena" she told him in a huff. "That wasn't a very nice trick to play on me". "It's fine though you have your fun with the guys I hear I have some hot male models with me for the FHM shoot maybe I'll hang with them you know have fun?" she taunted him. He stopped laughing abruptly "You'll have male models?" he questioned. She nodded. "You never told me that" he told her. "Didn't think I needed too" she replied. "Why were you hiding it?" he asked pissed off. "I wasn't hiding it John I didn't think I needed to tell you because it doesn't matter, I don't care who I have with me, I have a boyfriend who I love and I don't give a fuck about some male models, although with you acting like a jackass maybe it'll make the trip fun" she said harshly. "You think I'm acting like a jackass? You are being a bitch". "you know what John fuck off, you are being the biggest asshole in the world right now, you started this whole teasing thing with wanting to go back to the man hoe you used to be well you know what you do that go back to that life Cena, go back to fucking your ring rats and being a drunk asshole see if I care" she shouted. "you think I'm a man hoe? You're the one who was out whoring herself to any guy that even looked at you" he shouted back. When she heard his words, her face wet pale in shock and tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't believe he would go there again. Not after what they went threw the last time, before she thought about it she slapped him in the face and walked away.

John wanted to take those words back the minute they were out there, especially when he saw Maria's reaction to his words, she was right he started the teasing and he shouldn't have said it to her, he couldn't believe he had gone their again. It was the worst case scenario here right now. This had been the comment that wrecked their entire friendship to the core and now he used the ammo he knew would hurt her most in this fight, she was right he was a huge jackass.

Maria came down stairs and told him. " I want you out of my house right now, I told you before if you ever said anything to me like that again I would be done with you and I didn't say that lightly. I am done with you as of right now, I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't want to be your friend, we work together and that's it. You are no longer welcome in my home or life, get out" she told him in an emotionless voice. "Maria please" John begged. "Stop John, you've done the damage respect my wishes and get out. I told you before if you said that insult to me again and used it against me again I would end our friendship and I meant it. Leave now." John looked at her and he realised she wasn't going to budge in this he had made the biggest mistake of his life and it had cost him his relationship with Maria." "I love you Ria, I'm sorry I said that and went there again I shouldn't have, I'm not giving up on us but I'll leave and give you space, I'm sorry for calling you that again, I used it to retaliate from you calling me a man hoe and I knew it would hurt you and I used it against you anyway and I shouldn't have said it. It wasn't fair, it was cruel and I love you, I shouldn't have hurt you and I did. I'll go and I'll see you Monday in Carolina" he told her sadly. He grabbed his bag and left.

Maria was sad to see him go but she couldn't go threw all that shit again. He knew how low shed felt when he made that comment the first time and he used it again against her knowing what it did to them before. She was stubborn she meant it when she said if he ever said it again that would be it. She didn't want every time they argued for him to use that against her. Obviously he was going too if he used it now knowing the damage it would cause. She would be better off finishing this now rather then further down the line

too many emotions could be involved. All she knew was she deserved for the man she loved never to use things she did in the past against her. She knew she called John a man

hoe and he had been, But she felt him using the word whore, knowing what had happened the last time was uncalled for. If he had said skank or slut she would have just been annoyed and pissed at him but it was the word whore was the main issue. That word had been the cause of a lot of tension between them and she wasn't prepared to feel what she felt before and she was totally prepared to end this relationship for her own integrity if nothing else. She would not feel like that ever again, she had been threw so much shit in past relationships and she wouldn't take it again especially not from John, she thought he was the one but he was just one of the ones hurting her. She believed in girl power, women shouldn't be dependent on a man and she had in the past and she decided no more. If it meant John wasn't the one then that it was what it was. She didn't need to be treated like a slut not by him, not again she wasn't going to feel like that again. Maria knew it was a stupid thing to do but she got out her phone and texted Phil.

_Hey Punk_

_If ur around u wanna hang out? Xoxo Kanellis_

She wanted to be around positive people and Punk was one of those people. She heard her phone go off and she checked it

_Hi Kanellis_

_Ya im home at da mo, wud luv 2 meet up dat kool with Cena?? Punk_

She quickly texted back

_Got nothing to do with him, we're done he called me a whore and I told him to get out of my life. Need my punkster to cheer me up!!_

Seconds later her reply came threw

_Well doll, im on the way and if he went there again ill kick his ass!! Ur better off without him doll, no man is worth your tears . . .and the one who is wont make you cry . . .doll ur relationship with Cena maybe over but ya'all need to be on talking terms you work with him. _

She didn't bother to reply Punk was right no man was worth her tears not even John and love shouldn't hurt this much. Maria waited for Punk to show up, she needed her best friend. Her door bell went minutes later and when she opened the door and saw Punk she threw herself into his open arms and sobbed. Punk gently pulled her in the house and closed the door and brought her into the lounge. He sat with her on the couch cuddling her. She eventually wore herself out and fell asleep. He couldn't believe Cena had called her a whore again, did the guy not realise how good he had it with Maria. It pissed him off, Punk loved Maria, as in was in love with her and he told John, he had told him he

loved Ria and if John wasn't going to get with her step aside and let him be happy with her, John had went on to get with her and he was gutted but happy for Ria, she loved Cena and she had been upfront with him the whole time. Ria didn't know he was in love with her and he wanted it to stay that way until she was over John. He would wait as long as it took for Ria to realise she was the one for him, his princess. He had had a friends with benefit with Maria and he knew that was all she could offer at that time and while he enjoyed it he couldn't go back there again. It was all or nothing with him that had hurt too much when she went to Cena, pretending he didn't give a fuck and all they had was sex.

He let Ria sleep cuddled up to him as he knew she would be up soon, she had to head to Raw, and he would be there with her, he had an appearance on Raw tonight. He would be there for her and of needs be he'd beat John Cena to a pulp if he upset her again. Why did John Cena not think before he talked? They guy had verbal diarrhoea when it came to insulting Ria, he didn't know when to quit. He could have said anything else but no Cena had to go all out and use the one thing he would have known would have hurt her. Who is that stupid to go there again? He had lost her once why say the one thing he knew would hurt most? That guy was stupid, no wonder he never had lasting relationships, he knew what to do to hit the target and have the most impact on someone. That dude never learned from his previous mistakes. He didn't deserve Ria, fucking idiot. He liked Cena but not when he hurt Ria, he liked how happy John had made Ria over the past few months. It just irritated him how Cena let her go. Who would want to let an amazing girl go?

Maria woke a few hours later in a panic, she had to get to Raw, she wanted to ring sick but she couldn't. She didn't want to face John the pain was too fresh right now; she wished she had a little while before she had to face him. She looked around and saw Punk he was so sweet, whenever she needed him he was there, he was the best guy a girl could have as a friend. She knew he was in love with her well at least he thought he was, she had never said it to him because she didn't want to embarrass him and she didn't want to reject him either, so if she pretended she was oblivious it made it less awkward.

She knew it was mean but it was what she felt was best. She knew it would be awkward for him if she rejected to him. She did love him she just wasn't in love with him. She wanted him to have a girl who was totally love him, he was such a great guy. He was so sweet and attentive and he was respectful, he treated all the girls especially the Diva's like princesses, he was so sweet everyone loved him. Every one loved hanging out with him. He was so funny it was great being around him and being his friend. He was so protective of her especially after what happened with John. When they had stopped talking it was Punk who had help her build her confidence up again, he made her feel good about herself again. And then when they had their relationship it had been fun, he was a real attentive lover, he made her needs come before his. While John was the best lover she ever had with regard the feelings, Punk could give him a run for his money, he learned what she liked quickly and that was all he did for her. If he realised she didn't like it he didn't do it again, she had definitely been sexually satisfied in their relationship. She had wished more then once it was him she loved he would never hurt her, the time they were together he was a gentleman, he treated her lie a Queen, he called her his princess though. She wished she loved him it would make life easy but then the saying was lover hurts and she knew that to be true. She did love Cena but what good had that done for her? She figured she was destined to be alone. What she hated was the thought of going back to work how would she face seeing Cena again so soon??


	20. Chapter 20

Maria had been relived when Punk had told her he was going to Raw too

Maria had been relived when Punk had told her he was going to Raw too. She knew she'd be alright with him around. John wouldn't go near her if Punk was there. She had asked Punk to share a room with her and he agreed if that's what she wanted he'd do it. She may be overreacting but she didn't want to talk to John, she had meant what she said she was done with him, why be with someone who continuously hurt her? She did love him but it wasn't worth the pain. Would he always use that time of her life against her? Okay so she had called him a man hoe but he had been, she had been slutty but not a whore, that word to her was the ultimate insult and he knew that yet he still used that word. She wanted to go to Cancun then the Maldives and relax and forget about him and their relationship. She knew she could avoid him at work, she may have the odd interview but now she was wrestling more she knew the chances of them working together again was slim to none. If she had to she would go to Stephanie McMahon and request not to work with John or if she had to she would request to be moved shows from him, she didn't want to as she wanted to win the Women's Championship, but she'd go to Smackdown if needs be at least they had a proper women's division.

She arrived at Raw with Punk a few hours before the show, their flight had been delayed so they had to head straight to the arena. Maria was still dressed in her plane clothes as she called them, her pink juicy couture tracksuit pants, a white tank top and a pink juicy couture top, she had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and she had very light make up on her, she hated getting all done up coming to Raw, to have it all taken off by the make up artists, it just seemed pointless. Why create more work for the people who made her beautiful for the show? She felt a lot better then she had yesterday. She had gotten some sleep and it made her resolve to ignore Cena more definite. She had to look out for herself and there was no way she was being treated like shit by him. She wanted to forget about their disastrous relationship and move on. She knew it was easier said then done but she had to do it. She had to be the strong woman she portrayed herself to be she would not go back to the shell of the women without any self confidence that she used to be. She needed to needed to be strong but most of all she needed to pick guys who would treat her right. She was one of those girls who didn't fall in love easy and when she did it was with guys she shouldn't as they always seemed to cause her more harm then good.

She had found her locker room and put all her bags in there, she was starving so her and Punk had already agreed to meet in catering to have some dinner as they hadn't had time earlier with the flight being delayed. She headed to catering, and the first person she saw when she walked in was John Cena. He was sitting with Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Paul Levesque and Mark Callaway, they were having a joint Raw tonight so everyone was in town, she was sure John hadn't recognised she was there yet. She had saw Punk and she headed over to where he was sitting; she smiled when she saw that he had gotten her, her dinner too. "Thanks Punk your so my favourite person" she told him laughing. Punk smiled he was glad he was able to help life her spirits. "What can I say Kanellis I aim to please. Maria smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

John had been sitting with the guys when he saw Maria come into catering, he hadn't told anyone except Randy that they had split up, he was hoping he would win her back before he had to tell them all, he knew he would get his ass kicked by the guys if they heard what he had said to her . . . .again! He had a look of distain on his face when he saw her head over to Punk, would that guy ever stay the fuck out of their business? That guy was an opportunist, he saw things weren't working with him and Maria and all of a sudden Punk is her best friend again? They split up yesterday were her and Punk back to being fuck buddies? That thought sickened him. He didn't think Maria would do that but then that was how she reacted the last time. He prayed to god he could sort this mess out he created. He needed to be with Ria again, he took out his phone and texted her.

_Ria_

_Can we please talk?_

He saw her look at her phone and read the message, but instead of replying she put her phone back on the table, he asked Randy to text her for him. He saw that straight away she text Randy back, so he realised that she was ignoring him, he hadn't thought that she was serious about cutting him out of her life. Now he was starting to realise it may not have been as easy as he thought to get her back. He had decided hed leave her alone for a while, himself and randy and a few of the guys were heading out clubbing later and he wanted to enjoy his evening and he'd worry about getting back with Ria tomorrow. He headed out of catering to get ready for that nights Raw.

Maria was feeling sick after her meal, she hadn't been feeling great for the past few days but she guessed that was just because of her and John and all the stress they were going threw. She was lucky tonight she didn't have a match, she just had an interview with Jeff Hardy, she couldn't wait for later on that night, a bunch of them were going out and going clubbing. She was excited she wanted to have a great night and hang with all her friends. Raw came and went and Maria was in her dressing room getting ready for the night out, she put on a short black skirt, she had a baby pink corset on top and pink high heels, she had a pink clutch bag and her fake fur white jacket. She had her hair down and curly and she had one of the make up artists do her make – up for her, she was looking good if she said so herself. She took out her phone and texted Randy:

_Hey Legend killer_

_Em asked me to tell you, her phone broke so she wont be getting a new phone until tomorrow sometime, she said if u wanna ring her tonite then ring the house phone, she's not feeling the best so she'll be staying in. to answer ur question, no John and I will not be getting back together, I said if he called me that name again it would be it and it, Rands I'm upset he used that word after what happened last time, if he had called me a slut or a skank I would have been pissed but the word whore was too much, I cant feel like I did back then, I cant be that girl again . . . I wont be. It's like how many times would he call me that? Every time we have a fight will he use that time in my life against me? Will he use it to hurt me forever?? I cant take that risk, It wont work, I can keep letting myself be hurt by some guy. I love you 4 caring Randy, you're a sweet guy but I'm sorry its not going to have a happy ending . . .not this time. Maria x x x x_

Randy was sitting in his and John's locker room when he got the text from Maria. John knew he got a text because when Maria rang or text Randy he had set her number on his phone to her ring tone. John looked at him expectantly and Randy sighed and gave him the phone to read what she said. "Damn it" John shouted. "I've really blown it with her, why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?" "John man, look there's nothing you can do now, you both need to cool off and look were going out tonight, you can get drunk and maybe get laid, you could hook up with Michelle" Randy told him. "Dude the love of my life is refusing to be with me because I am a dumbass who doesn't think before he talks and you want me to get drunk and go and fuck Michelle, are you insane? Do you thing Ria would ever take my dumbass back if I fucked someone else? I have to get with Maria again Orton no one else will do" "Text her back and find out what's going on with her and Punk". Randy nodded and texted Maria :

_Thanks dollface, if you don't wanna be with John then that's cool, you going to hook up with Punk again?_

Seconds later his reply came threw:

_Oh hell ya of course I'm going to hook up with Punk and every other guy in the WWE, I'm going to totally whore myself around, hey if im gonna do the time I may aswell do the crime, I think im going to start with the main eventer's you know? Maybe Trips, hey if I spread my legs for him maybe I'll get the Women's Championship, then it'll be Batista, then Taker and after that who knows??_

John read the message Maria had sent and he knew Maria knew it was him asking the question, he felt bad for what he said, he knew she didn't mean what she said in the text, she wasn't a whore and he did regret using that term, he wanted to scream, why out of all the things he could have said did he say that? He knew getting her to talk to him was going to be difficult. He would try his hardest.

Maria and Punk headed to the club, they were meeting everyone there, Maria was still feeling unwell so she had decided she wasn't going to drink tonight she would stick to the soda. Also with Punk being straight edged it meant that she was respecting his beliefs which she knew he appreciated. She headed to the VIP Section while Punk got there drinks, since the last time Maria had seen him Dave had become single and she decided she was going to get her some of the animal, so what if he was one of her best friends she didn't care right now. She got Dave dancing and the two got very flirtatious, truth be known Dave was attracted to Maria, while he was married he put her in the little sister category so he could hang with her but he always thought she was hot. The Diva's and Superstars were all there and were puzzled by how Maria was throwing herself at Dave when she was meant to be dating Cena. Maria grabbed Dave and started making out with him on the middle of the dance floor. She once again had hit the self destructive button in her life and to deal with all the pain she was going threw she went out of her way to make bad situations even worse. She wanted people to hate her as much as she hated herself. She didn't see her own self worth which was quite sad and all she wanted from Dave was reassurance she was still attractive.

John and Randy walked into the VIP section and where stood in shock, Maria and Dave were out on the dance floor making out. John turned around and headed out of the club; he couldn't stay and watch them for the night. Punk saw him leave and followed him. "Cena" he called stopping John outside the club. Catching up with him Punk told him "Don't give up, she's doing what she did the last time to survive she's acting like the whore you called her. She hates herself for how she acted in that time and she's hurt that you would us it against her again, so she's doing all she can to get everyone to hate her as much as she hates herself. It's sad that she doesn't see herself the way we all do, she's only with Dave cause she wants everyone to hate her, rise above it Cena, take it for what it is, you gave up on her once before be a man and fucking fight for her, show her you love her don't be the wuss you were the last time and walk away like a little bitch, she loves you that's the sad part if she didn't she wouldn't have been as hurt as she was, use that to your advantage but be the bigger person here and don't get revenge just get her back, she's testing you Cena call her bluff, don't let her get away cause if you do then its over forever. I'm giving you the heads up Cena if you don't fight for her and show her what she means to you then she's fair game and I wont give her up this time." With that he walked away.

John stood there and thought about what Punk said, he was right Maria was pushing his buttons and he had to make sure he didn't let it get to him he had to rise above it and prove to her he wanted her back. What he definitely didn't want was Maria to get with Punk. He knew if that happened he would have to throw in the towel, he knew if Ria got with Punk that was it he would never get a have a chance there was no way she would be with him, Punk always seemed to know what to do to make her feel better, he knew what she needed without asking. He treated her like a Princess. He never said or did anything to disrespect her or call her names and make her feel like she was trash. He did that t her all the time, it wasn't like he meant too. He loved her but he couldn't seem to not make mistakes with her. He didn't want to ever hurt her yet he continuously seemed to do that. All he wanted was her and an easy life but he was such a dumb ass he messed it up constantly. He had never cared about a girl the way he did her yet when he was with his ex's he never did the fucked up shit he did with Ria, he didn't want to mess it up but he couldn't seem to stop himself it was like he had no control, he had to destroy the one good thing in his life.

Maria had headed back to her room after she had apologised to Dave, she had seen Randy and knew John had seen what she did and she left crying, why was she doing this? Dave had apologised for kissing her too, he loved her but not in that way, he had said he liked her but John was his boy and he couldn't do that to him. She had cried the second she saw Randy come near her, he had taken her in his arms and let her sob, all the anger he had felt towards her left when he saw her cry. She knew that he got what had happened. Why was John such an idiot? It pissed Randy off since he was dating Emma, he got closer to Ria, they were like a tight knit group, a little family. He loved being around Ria, especially on the road, she was like the closet thing to Emma that he had when he was on the road, he saw Ria as a little sister and he loved both her and John and all he wanted was for them to finally get a break in their relationship. Why couldn't true love run smoothly?

Maria rushed to the bathroom to get sick; she had been feeling miserable for a few days. She washed her teeth and headed to the shower, the shower was nice and refreshing she quickly threw on her clothes. She dried her hair and got into bed. She was meant to be sharing with Punk but she had left him in the club, she had told him she needed some time alone. She turned on her TV and watched her favourite movie "The Notebook". It was the one movie she loved, she loved how they stuck by one another it was the movie that got to her every time she watched it she bawled her eyes out. The guys refused to watch it with her anymore it upset her too much. She knew that the guys were all mad at her for kissing Dave she didn't realise that they didn't know her and John were broken up. She looked up when she heard a knocking on her door. She got up to answer it and was surprised to see Mark Callaway at the door.

"What the hell was that shit you just pulled?" he asked her angrily. "How could you cheat on John with a guy we all work with?" Taking one look at Mark and how angry he was with she burst into tears. Mark instantly softened he hadn't meant to make her cry. "Darlin' what's going on?" "Mark, John and I split up, we had a fight the other night and Mark he called me a whore, he brought up how I slept with other guys before we got together , he knew how much it hurt the last time and he said it to me again, I broke up with him, I told him then if he ever called me that again id have nothing to do with him and I meant it, I know I shouldn't have made out with Dave, but I didn't cheat on Cena". Mark narrowed his eyes processing what she had just said. Cena had called her a whore . . .again? Did that kid need his head checked? What was in there rocks? Here was one of the prettiest girls in the world, who loved him and was the nicest girl ever and he had thrown her away? That boy was an idiot. He hadn't approved when her and John had got together, he thought John was too much of a playboy and he didn't think he would change his ways, John was a young kid who had been hurt in the past by a girl he cared about and so he was no subconsciously ruining the best thing that ever happened to him. Mark knew John was scared, he was used to not letting girls in, hit and run was what John used to do, get sex from a girl and leave, he knew he couldn't do that with Ria and while he didn't doubt John cared about Maria, Mark knew he was scared of the feeling he had for her. Mark had seen Maria and John together, John was insanely in love with her, and chances were john wasn't ready for this relationship so whenever Maria got close to him he pushed her away and he knew the fastest way to get rid of her was to call her a whore, you take the girl with the low self esteem that went form guy to guy to feel emotionally satisfied and he knew that Maria had slept with those guys because she seeked approval and acceptance for who she was. John knew this and he used it against her because he was afraid. What Mark didn't get was why John would want to go back to the playboy lifestyle? He knew John had been miserable doing that, and now that Orton the other half of the playboy team was happily dating Maria's friend, who would John do that with?

Mark felt bad for coming to Maria's room to give out to her over what she had done and now he realised there was way more to the story then he knew about. He didn't set out to make Maria cry, she was one of the only Diva's he could stand, a lot of the others were shallow airheads, he knew they hooked up with a lot of the guys backstage and not for the first time he thanked his lucky stars that he was happily married to the love of his life Sara. He wanted to beat the shit out of John for saying what he said to Maria. Mark knew they had, had a falling out along time ago but he never knew why, all he knew was he had never seen Cena so depressed and miserable he was a pain in the ass o be around then. Mark knew they would be in for a repeat performance if John and Maria didn't get back together.

Maria you know Cena is an idiot, he lets him mouth get the best of him sometimes but you must know he didn't mean it. That guy loves you so much and I know he has a funny way of showing it but he cant help it, sometimes his brain and his mouth aren't connected. You know he loves you, ya I'd make him suffer a bit but you know you love him, let him prove to you how much you mean to him. Maria you do love John don't you?" he asked the young diva. Maria looked at Mark, sometimes she was still in awe that her childhood idol was now one of her friends. "I'm not sure Mark, I'm not sure if anything anymore" she told him sadly. Mark stayed with her for awhile and then he left her so she could get some sleep. Maria headed into the bathroom again and was sick, she had probably picked up a stomach bug over all the stress she had been under over the last few days. She brushed her teeth and headed to bed.

Over the next few days Maria continued to get sick and she had lost her appetite, she couldn't eat and the smell of found made her nauseous, even when she was doing the photo shoot she found it very uncomfortable. The sun was too much. The heat was making her feel like shit, she even fainted at one stage, they wanted her to go to the doctor but she declined. She knew it was the stomach bug she picked up making her feel this way. She started to feel better when she was in the Maldives she felt relaxed and she started to eat again. In fact she was starving all the time, she continued being sick but she figured it was all the junk she was eating was making her bloated and nauseous.

It wasn't until she collapsed at Raw on the Monday she was back did she go and see the company doctor. She was in there for about twenty minutes. They had to do some tests on her and they took some blood, they were doing some sort of tests and they would tell her the results later on in the night. When she was called in later what they found had her in shock, she was completely taken aback. She had been told one of her tests came back positive . . . it was a pregnancy test, she was pregnant. Pregnant? She couldn't believe it. She knew it was John's she hadn't had sex with anyone else in the last year. The trainer had determined from the test that she was 12 weeks pregnant. She had had her baby growing inside of her for 12 weeks and she hadn't realised. It all made sense to her now, her sickness wasn't a bug it was morning sickness. No wonder she was so emotional, her hormones were all over the place now she knew why. She was going to be a mom? How the hell was she going to tell John??


	21. Chapter 21

Maria was in shock, she was 25 and going to be a single mother

Maria was in shock, she was 25 and going to be a single mother? She couldn't wrestle for the next 6 months, what was she going to do for money? What would she tell her family and friends? What would she tell the fans? What was she going to tell John? She had seen she was scheduled for a match against Mickie, she knew now that she couldn't compete, she may not have been ready for this baby, but she wouldn't do anything that would harm her baby, with a deep sigh she headed to find Stephanie McMahon, she would prefer to tell her the news rather then Vince. Heading to Stephanie's make shift office she knocked on the door and took a deep breathe when she was told to come in.

"Hey Maria, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked looking up from her paper work when she saw the young Diva. Maria nervously sat on the chair infront of the desk. "Stephanie, I cant compete tonight or any night for the foreseeable future" Maria started looking down at the floor unable to look Stephanie in the eyes. "Why not Maria, are you injured?" she asked concerned for the young girl. Maria started to cry and Stephanie became increasingly worried. "What's wrong Maria?" she asked. Maria looked up at Stephanie tears streaming down her face ""I'm pregnant Stephanie, I'm having a baby, I just found out, what am I going to do?" Stephanie looked at Maria in shock. The business women in her groaned inside, one of her top diva's was pregnant, but the woman in her, the friend in her was happy for Maria. Sure she'd be out for awhile but she was going to have a baby it was exciting. "Congratulations Ria, is John happy?" she asked. Maria burst in to hysterics after hearing that statement shocking Stephanie.

She kneeled on the floor next to Maria. "Talk to me Ria, honey tell me what's going on in your head?" Stephanie asked her softly. Maria looked down at her threw tear stained eyes, "John and I broke up Steph, he doesn't know and I don't know what to do, I'm going to be a single mother, I'm out of work, how the hell am I going to support me and a baby, oh god its such a mess". Stephanie looked at her puzzled "Ria your not going to be out of work, honey you can go back to interviewing until you have the baby, you are not allowed down to the ring while pregnant though, its too dangerous, hell maybe we can get you to do some announcing". Maria looked at Stephanie hopefully "you mean that I'm not out of a job?" Stephanie nodded. She pulled Maria up and gave her a hug "I know I'm your boss but I'm your friend too Ria, Paul and I are here for you whatever you need, you have to tell John, even if your not together he has a right to know, he'll want to be there for you and his child. Tell him Ria before any one else finds out, he needs to know." Maria understood what Stephanie was saying but she wanted to this her way, she told Stephanie what she wanted and she reluctantly agreed.

Maria headed to her locker room and got dressed, she was going out to the ring and announcing her pregnancy, she didn't want to see John's face, the look of disappointment on his face, he had always told her how he never wanted kids. She wanted to say it only once and get it over with. She had put on her blue jeans, a white tank top and had trainers on her feet, she had got her make up done and her hair curled. All she had to do was get out there tell the world and leave. She just had to get threw tonight, she had convinced Stephanie to let her make her speech early on in the night so she could head back to the hotel for some rest. She stood waiting nervously at the gorilla position and when her entrance music started she walked out slowly, knowing after tonight nothing would ever be the same again. All the WWE Superstars were waiting in catering before they went about getting ready for their matches, they heard there was some big announcement, they didn't know who or what was making it but they all wanted to hear it. All three brands were there tonight. John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, Mark Calloway, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair and Dave Batista were sitting together when they saw Maria make her way to the ring in her street clothes; they were all shocked and couldn't figure out what was going on.

Maria headed in to the ring, she was so nervous as to what was going to happen after this announcement. She waved at the fans and went and got a microphone. "What's up all you stars and studs?" she asked and smiled when the fans screamed. "So anyways guys I have to tell ya'all something, tonight I was meant to participate in a match against Mickie James, but unfortunately guys I cant wrestle tonight or any other night for the foreseeable future, I'm sorry guys you know I love to wrestle for you but the only time you're going to see me is from backstage, you see I found out some very exciting news this past week, and I wanted to tell all you guys here, everyone at home and everyone in the back that I'm pregnant. So I wont be in this ring again for at least a year, so thank you every one for all your support over my career I love you and I'll see you all soon." She went and gave her microphone to Lillian and headed backstage. The fans cheered for their favourite diva, as soon as she got back to gorilla, she quickly walked to her locker room grabbed her bag and left before anyone could ask any questions.

John and the rest of the superstars and Diva's sat in shocked silence, Maria was pregnant? John knew that it had to be his. He was going to be a father. He had never wanted kids before, he had never wanted ties with anyone before he got with Maria, he loved her and he would love their baby too. She was having his baby. That thought made him beam with pride, he was going to have a second generation Diva or Superstar. He was thrilled. The only thing that pissed him off was Maria hadn't told him to his face he was going to be a father, but with all their drama he understood why she didn't. he noticed straight away all eyes in catering were on him, everyone knew him and Maria had broken up, they could obviously see he hadn't been aware she was carrying his child by his shocked expression. Randy turned to him "Congratulations man, your going to be a dad". John and Randy hugged for a second and pulled away quickly much to everyone's amusement. Stephanie McMahon walked up to John and Paul smiled seeing his wife. "Congratulations John, I bet your very proud, look I know Maria didn't tell you and she's gone back to the hotel so I want you to film a quick promo for the Pay Per View and then you can leave I know you're probably eager to talk to Maria, John don't be mad at her, she's very confused and scared" Stephanie told him. She turned to her husband and said "I'm tired baby so I'm heading to the hotel, I'll see you later" she leaned over and kissed her husband and waddled off. Paul watched his wife leave smiling, she was the true blessing in his life, he knew how John felt right now he felt that way when Steph had told him she was pregnant it was very exciting, he was lucky, his wife was pregnant again, she was now six months along, he loved being a father and he knew Cena would too.

John didn't hear everyone as they congratulated him, he was still in a shocked daze, he left catering and headed to film his promo. He finished relatively quickly and headed to the locker room to gather his bags, all he wanted to do was go be with the mother of his future child. He headed to the hotel, he didn't know what room Maria was in and had to ask at reception, they wouldn't tell him and he started getting pissed off. "I just want the number of my pregnant girlfriends room, we work together and she was tired so she left without telling me" he shouted at the stupid girl behind the desk. The girl at the desk nodded sympathetically but told him there was nothing she could do. Hotel policies or some bullshit. "Can you please make an exception just this once I want to see my girlfriend, please you have to give me her number, she's not answering her phone and I'm worried" he shouted. "John" he heard a soft voice behind him say, he turned around and there she was, he just walked up to her and cuddled her. She stood there crying as he got on his knees and rested his head on her stomach where their baby was.

They stood in the lobby, well she did, and John was still on his knees for what seemed like eternity until Maria started to pull away making John look at her. "Please talk to me?" he begged. She nodded and took his hand and let him up the elevator to her room, once inside she let go of his hand and sat on her bed. John just looked at her, he didn't know what to say they hadn't spoken in weeks, not after what he said and now they needed to clear the air. They couldn't be childish about this, they were having a baby together they needed to get the mess he created sorted out. "How long have you known your pregnant?" he asked softly, he had to keep calm or she wouldn't talk to him. " I found out last week at Raw, but I got it confirmed this morning at my own doctors" she told him looking at her hands. "How far along are you?" "I'm 12 weeks, I'm due 25th June". "Did you have a scan" "No I just had a pregnancy test, they booked me in for a scan next week, I didn't want to have one, not without you there". John was shocked, he didn't expect her to be as open as this. "Why not tell me before you made your public announcement?" he asked pissed off. "Cause I was afraid" she said quietly. "of what?" "you and how you'd take it, I couldn't see the disappointment on your face I mean we didn't plan this, and I was scared you wouldn't want the baby, I wasn't ready for this John, but I have to be, I'm not getting rid of our baby, if you don't wanna be part of the babies life then just walk away now, I had to tell everyone at once it was too hard otherwise." John looked at her shocked "I want to be part of my babies life, Ria I want to be part of your life. I wanna be your boyfriend, I know I messed up the last time but I swear to you if you give me a second chance I'll never let you go again". Maria looked up at him for the first time since they entered the room. "I cant John, I can't get hurt again, when you decide you wanna push me away, I know you're scared of a serious relationship after Olivia but I'm not her and when you get scared you push me away by calling me a whore and I cant keep doing this. I cant let you hurt me over and over again, I'm sorry I slept with those guys I am but you cant keep using it to hurt me, I know I called you a man hoe and you know you were, but I don't throw it back in your face all the time, you've slept with hundreds of girls and that's fine, I don't like it but I live with it cause I love you, its your past JC and that's where it should stay, but you cant let go of mine and that's your problem not mine, I've never used your past against you with the sole purpose to be to hurt you. You get jealous and you call me a whore, even though you know what went down last time you don't respect me or our relationship enough not to go there, were having a baby JC I don't want any more drama right now, until you can prove to me you can let go of my past and your not going to intentionally hurt me then I cant be your girlfriend" she told him sadly.

"I love you too baby, I know I push you away and its stupid but please give me a chance I wanna be with you, I haven't been with anyone since you left me and I wont be until I get you back, I want you, me and our baby to be a family. I want a future with you and maybe I had to do what I did to realise that but I want to be with you" he told her honestly. "JC I cant think straight, I don't want us to be together right now, I'm not saying never but I need space, I'm 25 and I'm having a baby, I'm not married and I'm not dating the father, its a lot to take in". " you could be dating the father Ria" She shook her head " Do you not listen to anything I say" she shouted "I don't wanna date right now, the life that I had planned out is gone, all I worked for is on hold, its not all about what you want Cena, you pushed me away for months and now you decide your ready for a relationship I meant to fall at your knees and thank god you realised you love me? It doesn't work that way, I want you to be around for the pregnancy but I cant promise you a relationship I cant make that decision right now." "I do listen to you baby, I do respect you, maybe I haven't been the best boyfriend and I apologise for that but you've got to understand, I love you and the thought of you with anyone else makes me crazy, I cant stand it and I know its ridiculous because I was before we got together but I've been hurt in the past and I guess when I think your breaking down the walls I've built I push you away, I don't mean to I guess I cant help myself, I don't wanna get hurt again, I couldn't handle it Ria, I couldn't handle you doing what she did to me, I mean you make me so happy, I love you, I love everything about you and your too good for me I guess that's why I don't let you in I'm afraid you'll realise I'm way out of your league and when you leave me I'll be all alone again" he told her sadly.

Maria looked at him in shock he really had such a low opinion of himself it was so sad. "John, you're a great guy, you're sweet, kind, you're extremely funny, you're overprotective and overbearing but that's you, you're a great catch, I'm sorry Olivia cheated I really am but I'm not her, I see how great you are John, why do you think I never told you how I felt? You're one of the good guys, you're a great catch, and I figured I was never good enough for you, you deserve the supermodel wife, the perfect family, you deserve all the good things in life cause you're a wonderful man. I think its sad you cant see yourself how we all see you. You're perfect JC, I would never have cheated on you, I thought you were it for me you know the one? I would never have looked at someone else I was insanely in love with you, I loved all your faults, they are what made you human to me, the way you burp after a meal, the way you talk with your mouth full, the way you leave all your dirty clothes around the room, the way you always make the decisions of where we go, who we hang with, you don't always listen to what I want but I loved you I just wanted to be with you, I thought it was enough but its not you don't trust me whether you cant or you just don't want too I don't know and we have a baby to think about for right now I cant be with you and go threw all this emotional bullshit. Its like a freaking rollercoaster ride with you. I have a lot of emotions to deal with right now getting involved with you would be more harmful then good, I don't expect you to wait around for me, you can see other people and I wont be upset, I just cant be with anyone right now, I wont be dating anyone I want to concentrate on the baby" she told him sighing.

John had his head down absorbing all she said, he noticed a lot was in the past tense that she had loved him, but he remembered she had told him she loved him in the present tense. He didn't even realise she felt that way, that she loved everything about him, she even loved his faults. Half of the one's she had said, he didn't even know he had. Well he had been told them but he never saw it. He guessed if Maria was telling him them they must be true. "Ria, I understand you not wanting to date, I guess I have no other choice but to respect your wishes, I wont be dating anyone else Ria, you're the one, I don't want to be with anyone but you, I'll wait until your ready. I guess we should concentrate on the baby. I want to go to the scan with you, when and where is it?" he questioned looking at her intently. "Its at 11am Wednesday morning in Chicago Hospital, you don't have to come if you're busy, I'll get copies of the scan for you" she told him. "No I'll be there, I'll collect you at half ten and I'll bring you to the hospital, I want to be with you. I want to see our baby with you for the first time". She nodded and yawned she was so tired after the big day she had had. "I'm going to go, you need to rest, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we could meet for breakfast?" he asked hopefully. Maria nodded in agreement "I'll ring you when I wake and we can make a definite plan, I'm kinda getting morning sickness still so I don't know when I'll be ok to eat maybe you should go ahead and we can meet for lunch, its usually past by then" she told him sheepishly. "ok Ria, you ring me when you want to eat and I'll come with you, I'll go now so goodnight" he walked over to her and kissed her forehead then he leaned down and kissed her belly "night baby, daddy's going now but he'll see you and mommy tomorrow, I love you" and then he walked out the door. Maria sat on her bed crying, that was the sweetest thing she ever witnessed. He really did love their baby.

John headed back to his room, he was sharing with Randy. He knew Randy would probably have questions but right now John was drained, he just wanted to go to sleep. He knew he was going to have a hard time being away from Ria especially now she was carrying his baby, he wanted to be around them all the time, he wanted to be able to talk to his baby and feel it kick. Maybe he could talk Ria into sharing a room. Then he wouldn't miss out on any of her pregnancy. Once John had left the room Maria had been rung by Mark Callaway he wanted to see how she was, congratulate her and tell her him and Sara were there for her if she ever needed them. They talked a bit about the pregnancy and Mark told her how much he loved when Sara had come on tour with him threw her first pregnancy, how it was so exciting and being there when the baby kicked for the first time was amazing. He said he regretted he missed some of it the second time as Sara had to stay home with their daughter. They talked for awhile and it made Maria think. It wasn't fair on John to miss out on all that stuff, he should be here, it was his baby too, and she could tell he was excited about the baby and reluctant when he said he was leaving. She made a decision and picked up her phone and text him

_Hey JC_

_I was just thinking its not really fair on you missing out on being with the baby, so if you want maybe we can room together? If you want to start tonight come over whenever you want. Ria_

John was in the bar with Randy he had headed back to his room and couldn't sleep so Randy convinced him to have a drink to help him relax when he got Ria's text. Mark had been in the bar when he made the call to her, John didn't know he was going to do it but he was grateful that he had. He didn't want to miss anything. He told Randy the new plan and ran off up to his room to grab his bags. He was ecstatic, he wanted to be there, to hold her hair when she was sick, to get whatever she was craving, to feel the baby kick, to help ease any fears she had. He got to her room and knocked on the door,she opened it and he smiled she was so cute, she had her hair tied back in a messy bun, she had no make up on, she had pink short shorts and a black tank top on, he could see a tiny bulge in her belly and it made him proud, that was their baby growing in there. He stepped inside the room and dropped his bags, he noticed there was only one double bed in the room, he headed over to the couch to sleep for the night. Maria looked at him puzzled she wanted him to sleep in the bed with her, she had thought about what he said and she was going to give him another chance, she wasn't going to tell him yet, she'd make him suffer for a couple of weeks, he deserved it. "JC what are you doing?" she asked. "Going to bed". "Baby wants you to cuddle up with us tonight, baby likes having daddy round" she told him shyly. John was confused. How the fuck could baby want him there when baby wasn't even formed yet? Then it hit him he was a dumb fuck, baby was Maria so obviously anything baby wanted was what Maria really wanted but wouldn't say, he would have to keep this knowledge under wraps for the moment.

"Well if that's what baby wants it what baby will get" he said smiling, happy Ria wanted to cuddle with him, he stripped off to just his boxer shorts and climbed into bed with Ria next to him. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Maria couldn't deny it anymore this is what she wanted, her and John to be a couple. She was scared, she couldn't tell him yet. They both fell asleep quickly and the next morning they got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Maria was wearing skinny white jeans and a pink tank top, just cause she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't dress well. Hell being sexy was hot, she wanted to show off her bump. Well what there was of it so far. She was standing in the line for pancakes when a new wrestler called Jay grabbed her butt, he then leaned in and told her "I know women get horny when there pregnant and see as you and the babies daddy aint together I'll fuck ya any time any place" he then smacked her ass again and walked away. She couldn't believe he had done and said that. And why the fuck hadn't John come over and kicked his ass? She looked over and saw the new diva Eve flirting with John and he looked like he was enjoying it she saw him give her his number. What an asshole he was telling her just last night he didn't want anyone else and he goes and does this. Fuck him!! She got her pancakes and stormed over to sit with Randy, she was majorly pissed with Cena. Randy had seen what happened and he saw her see John talk with Eve and Randy guessed she was jealous. He would keep that to himself Ria looked majorly pissed off right now.

John had seen Maria storm past him while he was talking to Eve, Eve had met his brother Sean and they had got along and she had lost her phone with his number in it and was asking him for it again. He thought Eve would be good for Sean and he knew Sean liked her too, so he gave it to her. He said bye and got his food and headed over to where Ria and Randy sat. The minute he sat down Ria got up, gave him a dirty look and stormed out of the restaurant. John was confused what the fuck had happened now? "She saw you with Eve" Randy told him as if that explained everything. "So?" he asked. "Well lets see, she's up getting food when that new guy Jay grabs her ass then he says something to her and slaps her ass, she looks to see where you are and she sees you talking to Eve, you guys haven't talked in weeks she don't know Sean hooked up with Eve, clearly she thought you were flirting and was jealous". "that new guy what?" John asked pissed. "grabbed and slapped her ass" Randy told him calmly. "I'm gonna kick his ass" John said standing up about to go over and deal with that punk. "Sit down Cena, don't be ridiculous, Ria is not your girl, a guy hit on her? Big deal, its not like you have the balls to go after her anyway" Randy told him without looking up from the paper he was reading. John knew what Randy was doing but he fell for it anyway. "I have the balls asshole" "Oh ya then why the fuck are you sitting with me when you could be with your girl, you're a dumbass Cena" Randy told him getting up and heading to the his room.

John went up to his and Ria's room and saw her on sitting on the bed curling her hair. "I thought we were having breakfast together" he asked her. "I did too until you I saw you flirting with that slut Eve, you stood here less then 12 hours ago telling me you love me that I'm the only one for you and then you go off with her well you know what fuck you Cena" she told him angrily. John smiled she was so sexy when she was jealous and mad. "Stop smiling" she shouted at him. He walked over to her slowly and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips "god you're beautiful" "Ria, baby, I wasn't flirting with Eve, her and Sean hooked up a few weeks ago when he came to visit, she lost her phone and his number so she asked me for it and I gave it to her, I meant what I said last night I love you and I want to be with you and only you." Maria didn't know what it was about him but she couldn't stay angry with him for long when he pouted like he was now he was adorable. Screw waiting a few weeks, she loved him, she was having his baby, she wanted to be his girl again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he was surprised at first but then he responded and the kiss became passionate, they didn't want to stop for oxygen there need to taste one another was too great. They only pulled apart when they felt like they'd pass out if they didn't. "I love you too boyfriend" she told him resting her forehead on his.


	22. Chapter 22

John pulled back from Maria, had he heard her right

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK….THIS ISNT MY BEST CHAPTER AND I APOLOGISE BUT I'M GONNA GET MY GROOVE BACK…PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME NO WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

John pulled back from Maria, had he heard her right? Did she call him boyfriend? He

looked her in the eyes and smiled when he saw from her that he had heard right. He

leaned in and kissed her again. He loved her so much. He couldn't wait for her to have

their baby; they were going to be a family just like he'd always wanted. He knew he had

loved her before but it was nothing compared to hearing she was having their baby. He

rested his hand on her stomach; it was incredible their baby was in their right now. He

kissed her forehead. "I love you, you and our baby" he told her smiling. Maria started to

cry hearing him say that. "Ria, why are you crying baby?" John asked her concerned.

" I didn't think you'd love the baby, I was so scared, you have spent years telling me and

the guys how you never wanted to be tied down. I thought you'd hate me, I thought you'd

think I planned this to trap you and I swear I didn't, I didn't want to get pregnant now,

we've only just got back together, I wanted to be married before I had kids JC, I swear, I

know what the guys will say but I didn't try to trap you." "Ria, I know, I know you and I

know you're not like that, I mean you're at the peak of your career and you have to give

it all up for our baby at least for awhile I know this wasn't planned but honestly I'm glad

it happened, I know I told you all I didn't want kids and I didn't, before you, I want it all

with you Ria, I want us to get married, have babies, I want all that with you, no one else

and honestly I would like to married before we have the baby but I also want you to have

the dream wedding and I know you want to look like a princess on our big day and I

know you wouldn't want a baby bump, so maybe we should wait until after the baby,

give us time to accept all of this and not rush into marriage because of the baby." Maria

was shocked "you want us to get married" "of course I do, I'm not proposing yet though I

want to do it right when I do but I want us to be on the same page baby, you're with me

for life, I want you, and not just cause of the baby, I want you regardless, the baby is just

the best bonus ever." Maria nodded and smiled and went over to the bed she was so tired

she had to sleep.

John lay in bed cuddled up to his girlfriend. He was so happy he hadn't ruined their

relationship forever, he could have lost her and their baby, he was lucky she was so

forgiving and that she loved him so much, he had to let go of his past. Maria wasn't

Olivia she wasn't going to cheat on him or be with him for the fame, if Maria was using

him she wouldn't have put up with all the fucked up shit he did, there was no way any

one should have to go threw what she did but he knew she loved him and that was why

she stayed with him. Sure Maria had done things she wasn't proud of but she had

admitted her mistakes and it wasn't up to him to keep punishing her for them. When he

had called her names before they dated, she never really retaliated and brought up all the

one night stands against him, she never ever used what Olivia did to hurt him which she

knew would have but she didn't, that was off limits and that's why he should have

respected her enough to do the same for her, her indiscretions before him where hers and

he had no right to use them to hurt her so he could push her away. He was beginning to

realise he was the one with the problem, not her, she was right she wasn't Olivia and he

had to stop making her pay for someone elses mistakes it wasn't fair. He should be

treating her like the princess she was. She never did anything to disrespect him or

compromise their relationship, yet he treated her like she had. He would only let her get

so close and then he would do whatever he had to to push her away again, then he would

want her back and he'd do it all over again when she got to close. He couldn't act like

that anymore. He couldn't be selfish and immature anymore, he had a baby on the way

and he had to sort his shit out. Maria was 25 and she was giving up her dreams for them

and their baby and he had to give up nothing, the least he could do was be a man and be

there for them. They needed him, he couldn't be afraid anymore. Maria had never hurt

him and he had hurt her so much so often. Punk loved her and would treat her like a

queen, and she didn't want him and he realised he had to step up and stop thinking about

himself now. It was a luxury he couldn't afford…not anymore.

Maria woke up the next morning and raced into the bathroom to be sick, this was the part

she hated most. Why did she have to get sick every morning it sucked. She felt her

stomach drop and she leaned over the toilet again, she felt John behind her one hand

pulled her hair out of her face and the other rubbed her back comfortingly. She was so

embarrassed he had to see her like this. It wasn't exactly a turn on. John was concerned

that she was so sick, he was glad she let him stay; he didn't want her to go threw this

alone. He felt guilty, it was cause of him she was like this, but he had to remind himself

the end result would be worth it. They would have a baby. It would be wonderful. She

eventually stopped throwing up and she went over to the sink to wash her face and brush

her teeth. When she was done she grabbed John's hand and went back into their room

and got back into bed.

"How do you think Michelle will react baby?" she asked cautiously. "I don't really give a

fuck; her opinions don't matter to me. All that matters to me are you and the baby, I ain't

friends with Michelle anymore, I don't want to be not anymore. She had caused way too

much problems in our relationship baby, and if she don't accept you then to hell with

her." "Ria do you want to head down to breakfast" "Ya baby" she went and got dressed

in her jeans and a tank top. She still couldn't believe she was a little over three months

pregnant. She had a tiny bump but she couldn't wait for it to get bigger. She was excited

she wouldn't have to watch her weight like she did now she could eat whatever she

wanted. She didn't bother with make up today she was kinda hungry. She looked over at

John and he was just finished getting ready, he had jeans and a nike t-shirt on. "You

ready to go?" she asked. John walked over to her and took her hand. He led her out the

door. The two of them walked down to the hotel restaurant hand in hand. They headed to

a table big enough so when Randy came down he could sit with them. Maria was sad in

one way that John wouldnt room with Randy any more, she would miss him. "JC?" she

called to get his attention. "Ya baby?" " what's Randy going to do now your rooming

with me? I don't want him on his own and paying for a hotel room himself its not fair, I

was thinking and you can say no but could we maybe get connecting rooms, and we

divide the cost in three, that way he's near us and I can keep an eye and make sure he's

ok, cause when you roomed together and you would be asleep me and Rands used talk a

lot and I think he liked having Ems best friend to talk too, and its way you can still see

him and when I'm moody and hormonal you have a place to crash if you need too."

John couldn't believe Maria, here she was being selfless again, how could he have

treated her the way he had? She wanted to make sure himself and his best friend didn't

lose their bond. He knew she liked Randy and him her, they were like brother and sister

but still she wanted him to have somewhere and someone to go to when he needed to

vent if she got emotional. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly and kissed her

forehead lovingly, she truly was one of a kind and he was lucky to have her. "baby that's

sweet of you, I was a bit worried about what we would do, I mean Randy is my best

friend but you're my girlfriend and I'd rather be with you but I know Randy's not

comfortable sharing with the other guys I mean we've shared for 4 years now and I guess

we're used to each other's habits. Like when he comes in from a night out he spends at

least an hour on the phone talking to Emma, telling her about were he was and what he

did and where she was and what she did and I guess I'm used to it so I sleep threw it and

I know he shared a room like once with Cody Rhodes and it didn't really work out. I

think Cody was annoyed that Randy stayed on the phone so long and cause Emma was

out too, they were texting all night and Cody freaked out and you know once I'm asleep

I'm dead to the world I don't even hear them talking." Maria nodded. "that's why I don't

want things to change to much, I want you and Randy to be comfortable. As long as

we're together I don't care where or who we're with". John smiled at her she was so

sweet. They ordered their breakfast and sat around talking and just enjoying being with

one another again.

One of the newer superstars came up to Maria and told her "hey baby, I just wanna let

you know if you ever need someone to you know help satisfy you I would be more then

willing too" Brad smirked. Maria looked at him disgusted "I'm pregnant you idiot" she

snapped. "So? From what I hear pregnant women are hornier anyway and I know the

baby daddy dumped you so I'll take care of your desires if you want." John who had been

quiet up until them couldn't keep quiet anymore "fuck off rookie, I don't appreciate you

hitting on MY girlfriend and if she's ever horny then I'll be satisfying her, and for your

information asshole I'm the babies daddy and I ain't after dumping her, now I'd

appreciate you get the fuck out of my face before I knock you out of it." Brad gulped and

practically ran off and Maria giggled. "baby you scared him" she smiled at him, he was

so sweet and hot when he was jealous. "good, who does he think he is hitting on you?

You're pregnant with my baby and no one should say those things to you, he was

implying that I cant satisfy my girls needs, maybe he should find himself his own girl and

quit hitting on mine" John stated huffily. Maria had to hide a smile. He was so protective

of her it was really cute.

"baby it doesn't matter if he hits on me I love you and I wanna be with you, you do

satisfy me baby but honestly I may need reminding cause you know we haven't been

together for awhile" she smirked.

"Oh really, well maybe, but I really think we should wait a while baby, we only just got

back together and I really want this to work out so I think we should wait." Maria looked

at John seeing he was serious she got up and walked out of the restaurant much to Johns

Shock. She headed to her room crying, John didn't find her attractive anymore now she

Was having his baby, he thought she was fat and ugly and that made her sob

uncontrollably. She was in the elevator heading to her room when she saw Randy

he was concerned as to why Maria was in the state she was in. "Ria, sweetie are you ok?"

he asked. "No" she sobbed clinging to Randy for dear life. "What's happened? He asks

concerned. "John's disgusted by me" she told him. "What?" Randy asked. John was a lot

of things but he was not disgusted by Ria in fact John had told him on numerous

occasions that he thought Maria was the hottest woman on the planet and he couldn't

believe she was with him. "Ria honey why do you think John is disgusted with you?" he

asked hoping to sort this out. "I was talking to him and saying we hadn't slept together

since well we got back together and John was like no I think we should wait, I want us to

work out so we need to take things slow, Randy John has a pretty high sex drive you

know that I'm sure but I mean he's never turned sex down from me ever, infact I don't

think I ever saw him say no before obviously bar when he was with dating someone and

he's saying no now, and it's pretty obvious why he said no, it's because of me being

pregnant he's disgusted by how I look, he think I look fat and ugly and that's why he wont sleep

with me" she told him crying again. Randy was puzzled. He knew john loved Ria and

thought she was gorgeous so why was he turning her down? It didn't make sense to him

either. "Ria I think he does want you two to take things slow, I mean its not just you

two now sweetie you're having a baby and he obviously is serious about you and he

doesn't want anything to go wrong so he probably wants to wait and get you two back

comfortable together" Randy explained. "Oh my god you're defending him, you think

I'm fat and ugly too don't you? You both can go fuck yourselves" she screamed and ran

Off leaving Randy there horrified. He headed into the restaurant to find John eating

his breakfast. "Dude what the fuck did you say to Ria, she's crying and saying you think

She's fat and ugly and you're disgusted by her."

John looked up at Randy in shock, "She thinks I'm what?" Randy sat down next to him

"she told me just now that you turned down sex from her and she says its because you

are disgusted by her, she thinks that you think she's fat and ugly and that's why you wont

sleep with her and when I defended you she screamed at me and told me I thought she

was fat and ugly too and that we could go fuck ourselves." Randy told him out of breath.

"Dude I aint disgusted by her, I just really want us to work out and I figured jumping

into bed together no matter how tempting it is, is not the answer, I love her man, I love

her and the baby so much and I don't wanna mess this up and that's why I said we should

wait, I just wanted us to get used to being back together and being pregnant before we got

back together like that, I mean I love and of course I wanna sleep with her in fact her

being pregnant is making her even sexier to me but I want us to work and I was just

doing what I thought was right for us. God I cant win." "J, you gotta see her point

too man, she's pregnant and hormonal and horny and she said you have a high sex drive

and you've never turned her down for sex so you can understand why she would be upset

she thinks you're saying no cause you think she's ugly. Man you really need to sort your

shit out and explain things to her especially now she's pregnant. Dude you're a dumbass".

John sighed and got up, he had to find Ria and sort this out. Would his love life ever be

Drama free??


	23. Chapter 23

SURPRISE !!!!!!!

Hey everyone I cant believe its been months since I've updated this story, I'm so sorry, I had a case of writers block with it and to be honest I feel like its coming to an end this story and I wasn't ready to end it, I'm proud of this story as it was one of my first and its meant a lot to me, I've rethinked the ending and it may not be as soon as I thought. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it and I know I've probably lost a few readers along the way and I'm sorry about that. For those of you who have stuck by me and this story thank you , and for all those who have ever read it and reviewed it thank you so much, your words have been so inspiring . And I hope to update more regularly ….

Ive a few other stories im working on

Bruise easily

Destiny fulfilled

Right infront of me…

Check them out, thanks

Maria was up in the room and she had calmed down, she now realised John was probably right, they had only just got back together, they found out they were having a baby, he was right they needed to spent some time ironing out their problems and as much as she wanted to be intimate with him again, she knew that they needed to sort their issues out. She knew they were both serious about one another and that they really needed to spent time building their relationship to be as strong as their friendship, their future depended on it. Their baby needed them to be strong and committed with each other. She knew she was vulnerable right now and being uncertain and hormonal didn't help, she had really flown off the handle with John and Randy. She was embarrassed but she had made allowances for them all the time. Whatever they said or did she accepted, she was known as the easy going girl, never had a bad thing to say about anyone made the best of situations and she never said negative things, she decided that for once she was gonna say what she felt, she was pregnant, she was in limbo in her relationship and if she wanted to have a freak out then she would, its not like she was always like that. John would need to get over it. Satisfied she decided to head out and go shopping she needed to relax. She grabbed her bag, cell and coat and headed out for a relaxing day for herself.

John and Randy had breakfast. John thought he'd be able to talk to Ria rationally if he did it on a full stomach, he was putting the whole argument down to mood swings and he felt like she deserved to snap at him if she wanted to, she was the sweetest person and he guessed that he wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, he hadn't treated her like the queen she was so he figured he owed her a couple of mood swings, he knew things would have to be different between them, they were going to be a family now and he needed to put them ahead of himself, he had always been selfish even when he was dating Ria, she hadn't been his main priority, his career had been and she had been second always, that had to change, she needed him to be a man and put her and their babies needs ahead of his own, it would take some getting used too, he only ever had to make decisions based on his own views and best interest that would have to change, if a career move was good for him but not his family, he would need to be prepared to make the sacrifice after all Ria was at the peak of her career, she had a good spot on the roster and she had to give that up for at least a year, he needed to step up too.

He headed up to their room expecting to see her there and was surprised to find she wasn't there, he panicked slightly, he was protective of her before but no where near what he was now that she was carrying his baby, his mind went into over drive and he tried calling her there was no answer so he headed out to see if Randy or Jeff had heard from her. He knew that he was being a tad overbearing after he'd spoken to Jeff and Randy and they hadn't seen her, he knew she was probably out with the girls having fun, but he really wanted to make sure she was ok, she had been sick all morning and we wanted to be there for her throughout the stages of the pregnancy, he wanted to be hands on whatever she needed or wanted he'd do whatever it takes to get it, he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to make her as happy as she made him.

Maria had gone a little crazy shopping, she had bought some clothes for herself for threw out the pregnancy, she hoped that she wouldn't gain too much weight and she knew shed have to get back in shape relatively quickly after the baby was born but she also didn't want to deny herself anything. She had got some cute outfits, she headed back to the hotel. When she got to her and Johns room, she found it empty which she was expecting, she knew John was probably trying to keep out of her way especially after she had freaked out at him over something so stupid, she had felt like an idiot but she didn't anymore. She put her clothes away in her case and decided to have a relaxing bath, she got ready and went into the tub it was so relaxing, just what she needed. She had her I pod on and was listening to her favourite music, she knew John was probably out with Randy and he'd probably be back later, she had decided not to worry about her freak out earlier, stress wasn't good for the baby. She was going to stay relaxed for herself and most importantly for her baby, whatever happened with John happened.

John had hung out with Randy for the afternoon and he would at regular intervals ring Maria and she wouldn't answer, the cell would go straight to voce mail, he was worried but not panicked he knew she may need some space and she would come and find him when she was ready, he also knew the lat thing he wanted to do was upset her, it wouldn't be good for her or their baby, he decided he'd head back to the room and see if she was there, when he arrived instantly he felt relief, he couldn't see her but he knew she was there, he could sense her presence, he smiled relieved and went further into the room and saw a bunch of empty bags, she had clearly had a bit of retail therapy and he was happy that even in their separation things about her hadn't changed. It made him smile, over their break up he had fully realised how much he loved her and was in love with her, he had been afraid because he knew she was it for him and he didn't think he was ready to admit to himself and the world he was with the one, that's why he called her a whore, he never thought she was and he should have never called her it and disrespected her in that way but he knew it was something he could say and it would push her away that's why he said and then when she told him to get out of his life he had been even more scared, he realised he may have lost her for good, and he couldn't handle that. When he had seen her with Punk, he had been livid, he had freaked out, Randy had to clam him down, he had been afraid of commitment, then afraid of losing her and seeing her with Punk and how much he loved her and dotted on her had really opened his eyes, if he wasn't prepared to step up then Punk was and he knew that if Ria got over him and really gave Punk a chance it would be over he would have lost her forever, Punk would not be afraid to commit to her. Then when she had gone out and announced to the world she was pregnant he had been shocked, and ecstatic all at once, this was his second chance with her and now he had her all to himself, she was going to be the mother of his child and that's something no one not even Punk could take away from him. He always knew Ria was the one but her getting pregnant unexpectedly had made him see it more, she was it for him and he loved her and he would never let her go again.

He lay on the bed and turned on the Tv he had realised she was in the bathroom and most likely in the bath, he wanted to give her her privacy and let he come to him, he didn't want to do anything to upset her, he had to thread carefully with this as their whole future depended on them working their shit out. The door of the bathroom opened and Maria walked out looking relaxed and refreshed. She was wearing tracksuit pants and a fitted t- shirt that showed off her tiny baby bump. Looking up at him she smiled shyly. "Hey baby" "Hey babe, I see you went shopping" she nodded, I needed some time for myself and I got some outfits for when I start to show more. I'm sorry about earlier but I freaked out, I'm gonna be honest with you John and I need you to listen and hear me out and not interrupt me until I'm finished" seeing him nod in agreement she continued "I've had two serious relationships in my life, the first was with a guy called Jason, I loved him, he was my world for a long time, we got together when I was 16 and we dated on and off for four years, I thought he was to the one, the love of my life and I thought we'd be together forever, I thought we'd get married and he'd be the father of my children, he was my first love, and looking back I was a confident teen, I was popular and well liked and I never thought I was the best looking girl in the world but I was comfortable in my own skin, I was hit on by a lot of guys in school, but I was never tempted by them Jason was it for me or so I thought, we had a good relationship at the start and then it kinda changed, it started with my self esteem rather then Jason tell me how pretty I looked or compliment me he'd make some mean comments, you know like I was dressed wrong or I wasn't as pretty as other girls and then he would hurt me emotionally, he told me no other guy would ever want me and I was lucky he put up with me, he told me he was way out of my league and I should be thankful he was dating me, he made all other comments, he told me I was a whore, and he told me I'd never amount to anything, he told me I was useless, stupid and basically told me the only thing I had going for me was I was good in bed, he said I was a good fuck and that was it, he had broken my self esteem and confidence and he said and did whatever he could to make me hate myself, eventually it turned physical, I've never told anyone this not even Emma, I was too ashamed too, I never wanted anyone to see how weak I was, he would hit me and blame me, he told me I made him do it, I did something that made him angry and if I didn't do that then he wouldn't have a reason to hit me, I was young and naïve JC and I believed him, he told me I was worthless and I guess when you hear it enough you start to believe it, then we went to a WWE event and he tried to hit me and Jeff and Adam stopped him. Jeff became my best friend and I told him everything except the physical abuse, Jeff convinced me to leave Jason and come and live with him and Beth, I did for awhile and then I moved in with Emma, I went to the Diva Search never expecting to win but I wanted to prove to myself I could be in the competition and as we know I didn't win but I bugged Vince so much he gave me a chance, I remember meeting you on my first day and I got butterflies in my tummy and I was nervous and you were so sweet to me, then I heard you say you say you weren't attracted to me and I was too young, and in away I felt like I did with Jason, worthless, I never told you how I truly felt cause I couldn't handle rejection, and then you'd go on and on about your conquests and it made me physically sick to hear it, I was in love with you at that point and it was like I had a knife in my heart and you kept twisting it further and further, everyone knew how I felt about you, that's why they'd try and make you stop telling me, and because of how I felt I turned into the whore Jason had told me I was, I hit the self destruction mode, and I guess I better tell you, I didn't like myself in fact Jason had made me hate myself and I wanted everyone to hate me like I hated myself so I threw it in your face, it hurt me when you called me a whore cause I was so in love with you and I wanted you to accept me for who I was so badly and you couldn't and so I tried to block out my pain, and it worked for awhile until Dave got us talking and then everything went good until the second time you said it, I don't want to dwell on it I just want you to understand, we broke up and I found out I was pregnant and I felt so alone, you had said to me and the guys for years you never wanted kids and I was afraid of your reaction and the rejection of me and our baby, I didn't want you to think that id tried to trap you cause I didn't, I had been made feel like I wasn't wanted for years and I would never want my child to feel like I have, alone and like no one cares about you. Then you were happy about it and telling me how you loved me and the baby and I was happy, then when I tried to seduce you, well you rejected me and it bought me back to feeling worthless, I know that's not your fault, its mine and I really think I need to go to counselling about it cause I've never got over it and I don't want my issues to affect us. I said I've been in two serious relationships and babe you're the other, I know I convinced myself Jason was it for me but he wasn't you are, we're having a baby and I cant imagine being a parent with anyone else, you are the love of my life, and you're right we need to take it slow and not jump back into the physical side of our relationship, we need to work on trusting one another out future depends on it and I guess I needed to feel like you were still attracted to me and when you said no I felt like that vulnerable girl I always have, I'm scared John but I know you and I will work this all out, and I shouldn't have taken my fear out on you, it wasn't fair."

John was shocked he had never known she had been threw all this "Babe, I'm not rejecting you. I love you and I find you extremely attractive in fact knowing you're carrying my baby makes you even sexier to me and I do want you and I want you badly but I want us to work out our problem, sex with you is easy. I'm in love with you and I could jump into bed with you right now but that would not stop the problems we have or resolve them and you're it for me you and our baby are the most important things in my life and I don't want to mess us up, I don't ever want to lose you to and that's why I want to take things slow, not because I don't find you attractive, believe me I do I just need us to get our problems sorted before I want us to do that. I have had one serious relationship in my life other then you and I was badly hurt, she cheated on me and made me feel like a complete idiot. I felt useless, I mean was I not enough for her that she had to go and get it elsewhere, she made me feel pathetic, I mean I trusted her and she used me she loved the money I made and she had no problem spending it, but if I realise if she hadn't I may never be with you, I would have married her and it would have been wrong and Id have kicked myself when I met you, you're it for me Ria and I never thought id say this but I'm grateful for what that bitch put me threw because she made me ready for you. She made me realise how perfect you are to me you would never do that to me and I have realised that. When I met you I was messed up emotionally, I was instantly attracted to you but I hid my feelings cause why would someone as gorgeous as you be interested in someone like me? I acted like I saw you like my little sister, I did everything I could to stop myself from admitting to myself and you that I viewed you romantically and I hurt you and I am truly sorry for that. I made a lot of mistakes Ria and I'm sorry for hurting you, I should never have called you a whore, I don't see you as one I never had but because I'm so insecure about myself I used your insecurities against you to hurt you so I could protect myself, I've been so selfish, admitting I love you then being an ass then getting back together, it is like a rollercoaster and for that I'm sorry. I've been the worst boyfriend to you and worse still I was a bad friend. I should have listened to you and respect your wishes about Michelle, but I let my own anger and rage at her being a two faced bitch get in the way, I couldn't let her get away with it, again I was so selfish, I wanted to try and make up for being an ass to you, so I went out of my way to protect you from her and I didn't listen to a word you said. I vow to you to listen to you Ria, I've been selfish and I've spent all my life worrying about myself and making decisions with only my best interests at heart and I realise it had to stop, I have to put you and our baby first and I have to do whatever's right for my family and my career isn't the number one thing in my life anymore. You don't have to ever feel alone anymore baby, I'm here, I will never leave you, you and the baby are my life, I don't want you to think I'm with you for the baby, I want you regardless whether you were pregnant or not the baby is just a bonus, you're it for me Ria, you're the love of my life and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you as happy as you make me. I'm sorry that the newbie hit on you and I wasn't there to stop him and you saw me with Eve, I know I'd looked bad, but I don't like her like that, she hooked up with Sean, he lost he number and I was just giving her his, she likes him and they'd be cute together so I gave it to her. I want everything out in the open cause I don't want anything to mess this up for us."

She smiled at him, "You're a great guy JC, Olivia was an idiot, you're a gorgeous man, you're sweet and funny, and caring, you make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, I feel so important cause you listen to me and you take care of me, and baby you did nothing wrong I know you feel like you're lacking something for her to cheat on you but baby you are by far the best lover I've ever had, you're attentive and you know how to satisfy me, and you're a great guy really babe you're definitely a great boyfriend and baby never thing any different ok? You're amazing" she leant over to kiss him. He smiled shyly at her, so this is what it was like to be in love? She made him feel like a million dollars when Olivia had made him feel like shit, Ria went out of her way to make him see that he was a great guy and she made sure to tell him hw great he was because of his insecurities a lot of people would never think John Cena was insecure and shy but he was, if you're told you're worthless enough times you believe it. Olivia made him miserable, she made a big deal out of everything from his job to his friends to his family, she hated his family and never made an effort with them, that's where Ria differed, she had met his family as just his best friend and she had been her sweet charming self she went out of her way to get to know them and she had even played football with them, he would never forget the look on his dads and brothers faces when John had playfully tackled her to the ground covering her in mud, he had felt the tension from them on how she would react they knew Olivia would have had a fit in fact she wouldn't have even played, Ria had looked at John in shock looked down at her self in disbelief, she then looked back at him and had burst out laughing she then jumped in his arms knocking the two to the floor and making everyone laugh, she had continued to play with them and when she changed into some of Johns clothes his family had been thrilled by the fact she wasn't a "Diva" she was in fact incredibly sweet and most importantly down to earth, when he had rung home to tell his mom and dad he was dating her his mom had screamed in excitement, she had told him how she loved Maria and she was exactly the type of girl that she wanted her son to date, when he had rung to tell her yes Maria was really pregnant and he was going to be a father she had burst into tears of joy, she told him he couldn't have made her prouder and he had picked the perfect girl to be the mother of his child, she had been disappointed that they weren't married first but she understood the pregnancy wasn't planned but was relieved to hear it was very much wanted, he had told her they planned to marry but not straight away, having a baby was a huge responsibility and they didn't want to get married as well, they didn't want the stress but it was something that would definitely happen.

Maria smiled at John "I love you Baby, I can't wait for our baby to get here, we haven't really discussed what were gonna do so maybe we can talk now?" "Well I presume from the announcement on Raw, management now?" "Ya I am kinda told Steph and had a break down in her office, I completely freaked out, I mean part of me was excited but I was panicking I thought I'd lose my job, I thought I'd lost you, I was freaking out cause I didn't know how I'd support a baby with no job, and well Steph told me I'm no longer allowed in the ring obviously and Eve is the backstage interviewer on Smackdown so she's saying I can go back to be the interviewer on Raw, I can still be there, make money but not be in danger. What do you think?" she asked him nervously. "You had a freak out over nothing but I understand. Its great you're gonna be here especially on Raw cause I'd have to organise a transfer otherwise and it would get messy" "you'd transfer?" Maria asked in disbelief knowing how much he loves being on Raw. "Ya babe I'd leave the WWE if I had to, I don't wanna be apart from you and the baby, we've wasted to much time already I just want us to be together, you me and our baby. "I think we should go and get some dinner babe its getting late." Maria nods in agreement and the two headed out.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys whats up, so I realised ive been lacking on the updates and I decided id update, I wrote this chapter tonight which is a first it usually takes a couple of days to get a chapter together**_

_**I know I have Ria and John fighting a lot but there is a reason for it and all will become clear…..soon**_

_**Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot.**_

Maria and John headed out for dinner hand in hand. Maria smiles at the two a couple of moths ago she never would have believed she would have even gotten a chance to date John Cena, and now here she was dating him, and carrying their baby and it felt so right.

She knew they had had their difficult times getting where they were but they loved one another and she knew they were meant to be together, and while the baby wasn't planned it was very much wanted for both of them, that had somewhat surprised Maria, John had always been the one to say he never wanted kids he never wanted to be tied to someone for life.

She knew she was different they were different to any relationship the pair had ever shared with anyone else. She knew that no matter what they would last, they loved each other and their unborn child to give up.

Maria was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even realised they had arrived at Applebee's. She was so hungry and she couldn't wait to have some nachos, she wasn't going to worry about her weight gain, she knew it was part of having a baby and while she wasn't going to be the size of a whale she wasn't going to deprive herself and her body whatever it craved.

The only downside she had experienced so far was here morning sickness and that well and truly sucked but she knew the end result would be worth it.

John hadn't said much to Maria since the hotel, he was still in a state of shock, it wasn't everyday the love of your life told you you were going to be a dad, he had been apprehensive before about it but it just felt right, the timing the girl, it was just time for him to be a man.

He had always said he never wanted a tie to someone, it wasn't him, he was a man whore, he has slept with more women then he could count, he was a WWE Superstar and when he had been single he took full advantage of it. Who wouldn't? He had women falling all over themselves to have one night with him and he did, he had wanted to have his fun, him and Randy had a blast and he didn't regret that time in his life.

He was glad that that part of his life was well and truly behind him, fun and all as the parties and women were he knew none of them cared about him, sure they cared about his looks, about his body, him being a WWE Superstar and his money but that was all none of them had ever wanted to be with him just John from Boston.

He had been envious of all the guys who were in a stable relationship not that he ever would have admitted that he had missed having someone to care about and having someone care about you.

He had been attracted to Maria from the first moment he had locked eyes with her, he had known then she was the one but he went into a full blown case of denial, he did everything he could think of to push her away, and now he had faced up to it, he loved her, he was in love with her and he knew without a shadow of a doubt she was the only woman he would ever be with again.

Scared was what he would have been if someone had told him he'd ever feel like that, now it was relief, he was relieved he had admitted that to himself, there was no more running scared and pushing her away, they had a baby on the way a baby he couldn't wait for her to have.

Lucky he felt lucky that he would even have a chance with her, she was so amazing but what he loved the most was that she loved him, she loved him for who he was and he could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him.

He knew the same was reflected in his eyes, there wasn't a part of her he didn't love. He was excited that she was pregnant; he loved the slight curve on her belly that showed she was indeed carrying their child.

She was beautiful before but carrying their baby she was glowing, cliché and all as it sounds it was true, she was beautiful. He couldn't wait for her to grow bigger, he couldn't wait to feel their baby kick for the first time. He was excited for what the next six months had in store for them.

His parents' reaction had surprised him, he thought they would be disappointed that they were having a child without being married he had been worried but he needn't have been once again Carol and John Cena Sr had been supportive of their son. They had made him promise himself and Maria would visit soon, the whole family couldn't wait to welcome her.

He knew they had a lot to talk about with the baby and work but he was willing to go at Maria's pace, he knew she was hormonal right now and he had to be sensitive to her and her feelings, she had every right to be she was the one carrying around the most important and precious gift to them.

He was glad she was staying on at Raw as a backstage interviewer he didn't want to miss anything and if she was at home no doubt he would and he would have financially have had to stay working, he wasn't broke by any means but he now had two other people to provide for and he wanted to make sure they had the very best and were without nothing, he would rather do without then either of the two most important people in his life.

All he'd thought about since the announcement was whether they would have a little boy or girl, while it didn't matter to him aslong as the baby was healthy he couldn't help but want a little girl, he wouldn't say that to anyone just incase but he would really love a girl. He hoped she would look just like Ria, he wanted a little girl so bad, he would love a son too but he just had this feeling a little girl would be the making of him.

Names all he could think about were names would the baby have his last name? Rias? Or would the baby be Kannellis-Cena, or Cena Kanellis? He really wanted the baby to have his last name, hell he wanted Maria to have his last name.

Marriage, he had never wanted any part of it, he never saw himself committing to one person for the rest of his life. He had seen to many marriages break up and people hurt to want any part in that, now he couldn't wait to call Maria his wife, he didn't want to commit to anyone but her and he knew the two of them would get married, he hoped sooner rather then later, he didn't want to jump the gun with Maria though so he would hold those thoughts to himself for awhile.

Marriage and kids had never been part of his plan but he couldn't deny they were all he wanted and it was all because of Maria he wouldn't want it with anyone else but Maria.

He couldn't ask for a better partner and hopefully in the near future wife. She was beautiful inside and out and he knew she would be an amazing mother to their children, yes he wanted more then this one.

She understood him in away no other woman ever had and could, she let him go by his own pace and she let him do his thing, even with wrestling she had made it clear that when she had to go home with the baby she wanted him to continue his career she didn't want him to ever think he had to choose. One thing he knew was he wanted to be home when that baby was born, that was something he didn't want to miss. He didn't want to miss seeing his child enter the world but he also knew he wanted and needed to be there for Maria, he had heard how child birth was and he wanted to be there to help her in any way he could.

He would have to speak with Vince but once they knew when the baby was due he was taking time off to be there with her at the end of the pregnancy and that way he was guaranteed to be there for the birth, Maria was giving up her career and she was really starting to shine the least he could do was take a few months to be there for his family.

They guys had been as surprised as he was when she had announced to the world she was pregnant, he knew now why she had and he understood but he really wished she had told him first but he understood her fears and reasoning behind announcing it to everyone at first, he just wished she had broken the news to him on their own.

Watching her announce had been difficult he wasn't angry with her but he would have liked it to be a moment for them, especially the fact that afterwards she had just left. He knew that he fact he had told her on numerous occasions he never wanted kids was a huge factor in it, but he wished she realised that all that bullshit he spouted before her was just that bull shit, she had changed his mind on everything, there wasn't a commitment to her he wasn't prepared to make.

He had panicked when he got back to the hotel and hadn't been able to locate her room, he knew that he had to speak to her as soon as possible to make her see, her and their baby were his life and he would do anything and everything to convince her of that.

When she had called out to him in the lobby he had never felt such relief before in his life. He had gotten a chance to speak with her and he had got things out in the opening all was right in his world and he really felt like it would stay that way.

Maria smiled at John, he had been in his own world the whole walk to the restaurant she knew him well enough to know he was thinking everything over in his head, it was a lot to take in she had had more time to let it sink in.

She wanted to talk to him about the baby, she was starting to get excited now that she knew he was ok with it all.

Knowing he wanted this baby as much as she did was a huge relief to her.

While she loved working for the WWE, she loved John more and the child they had created together, it was amazing to think that in six months time they would have a baby it was so exciting.

"Babe you ready to go in?" Maria asked they had been standing outside Applebees in silence for ten minutes now.

"Huh?" John asked surprised.

"We've been out here for ten minutes you ready to go in I'm cold and hungry"

"Fuck baby I didn't even realise we were here get your sexy ass in there right now I don't want you getting sick."

She giggled and they headed in.

They were recognised by the hostess and quickly seated in a private booth in the back.

"So what's got you all spaced out?" Maria asks

"Thinking about you, the baby our future?"

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Good I cant wait for the baby to get here, but I'm excited for the rest, I cant wait until you start to show more, you're gonna be the sexiest pregnant lady ever, I cant wait to go the doctors appointments with you, I cant wait to hear out babies heartbeat, to see it on the screen, to feel the baby kick, just all the good stuff" he told her beaming.

She smiled shed never seen him this happy and she felt good to know that she had in her own little way made him that way.

"I cant wait for all that but I hope I don't get to fat, I want a nice cute bump, I don't wanna be free willy"

"Ria, babe you will look hot no matter what, I cant wait for you to get that bump."

"Ya but babe not everyone has the cute bump I could just look real real fat"

"you could never look fat to me but I don't care, you'll look sexy to me no matter what, you're carrying my kid that alone is hot."

"John stop" she tells him blushing.

"What I think you're beautiful and sexy all the time but fuck Ria since I found out god you've got that glow and you look even sexier and all I wanna do is go back to the hotel and have my way with you."

"John" she says going red.

"What its true, you got this sexy thing going on and I don't know why but it's a bigger turn on you being pregnant then I ever thought it could be."

"Babe stop you're embarrassing me"

"No I want you to know sexy you are"

"John"

"Ok, ok I'll relax on that subject, so what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care, I just want the baby to be healthy either one is fine by me, what do you want?"

"I'm the same. Any names you like?"

"Well I really like Lexi for a girl, and I don't know I like the John Jr idea, I'd like to call our son after you if we have one that it."

John looks at her surprised. "Really you'd want that?"

"Ya but I was thinking John Felix Anthony Randy Cena"

"You wanna call him after Randy?"

"Ya you guys had that thing where you said you'd wanna call your first born after the other plus he's both of our best friends why not?"

"Wow I never knew you knew I'd love that name, you ok with him being a Cena?"

"Ya if that's ok I want either to be a Cena, well maybe a Kanellis Cena but I don't really mind if they don't have my surname."

"Well they will they'll be a Cena."

"But I'm not one"

"Ya you are but we're gonna make it official at some point but you will definitely be a Cena.

"So what about a girls name?"

"Well I kinda like Lexi, Lexi Cena has a nice ring to it. You sure you wouldn't want a junior though, I'd be cool with that too."

"No I know it would mean a lot to your family if he was a junior but I don't need a junior, I like Lexi it's always been the name I'd want to call my baby."

"Well if it's a girl, we'll call her Lexi"

"Really you want to?" she asks excited.

"Ya baby I like Lexi, Lexi what though?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to call her Louise so she's called a little after me."

"Lexi Louise Cena is cute."

"We can call her Lexi Louise Randy Cena if she's a girl I know you promised."

"Babe we only said we would if it was a son no girl needs mine or his name in any part of it, but thank you any way."

"Ok I just didn't want you to back on your word I know how you feel about that."

"So we're decided, John Junior for a boy and Lexi Louise for a girl and both will be Cena's?"

"Ya they both sound awesome."

"How soon do we find out what we're having and do you want to know?"

"We cant find out for another few weeks, I'm not sure, I think I'd like a surprise but if you want to find out we can, either is ok with me, I don't feel strongly about either."

"Well I don't know if I can wait to find out, I really wanna know, would that be ok?"

"Ya we can find out so."

"Thanks Ria, it means a lot, I just wanna know what we're having so bad."

"Ok well next thing we need to talk about are god parents, I was thinking we pick two people each, a male and a female?"

"Ok who would you chose?"

"Well my picks would be Janny and Billy, yours?"

"Well I guess I'd pick my brother Dan and maybe his wife, there's no girls on my side."

"Well think about it we don't need to make any final choices yet."

"Ok Ria so what about when the babies born what about living arrangements?"

"Well I hadn't thought that far, but maybe the baby can stay with me while you're on the road and when you're not the baby can stay with you?"

John looks like hes been slapped, "You can't be serious?"

"Why do you want to take the baby on the road with you?" she asks confused.

He just continues to look at her like she has ten heads.

"No I don't, I want you and the baby on the road with me and when we're off go home all of us together like all three of us living under the same roof."

"Oh" she says surprised. "You want me and the baby to live with you?"

"Ya, Ria I want you to move in with me right away babe, I don't want to be away from you, why would you think we'd do half and half?"

"I don't know I hoped we'd all be together but I didn't want to assume anything so I didn't say it."

"so you want us to all be together?" he asks to be sure.

"JC I want nothing more then us all to be together but you didn't say that it was all to be together, now I know yes I'll move in with you, question though where? We gonna live in your place in Tampa, Boston or Chicago?"

"Well you have the apartment in Chicago so that's not an option."

"Why?

"Ria its one bed roomed we cant all live in one room forever. Plus its not safe."

"Fine I don't wanna live in Boston?"

"Why?"

"Cause you don't want to live in Chicago and I don't think its fair, if we cant live in my hometown why should I live in yours?"

"Ok be a baby about it."

"I'm not but I don't wanna live in Boston, you're not getting your way on this."

"You don't wanna live near my family?"

"You don't wanna live near mine?" she counters.

"Ria seriously?"

"John I am being serious, you may think its petty but I am not living there, its not fair if we're gonna be by a family I want it to be mine, when you're on the road I want my family near me, I don't really know yours."

"Well I ain't going to Chicago."

"Fine then me and the baby will go there and you can go where ever the fuck you want."

"Don't Maria, don't you dare go there"

"I will if I want god you're being a dick about this"

"How am I?" 

"Because you make everything about you always, you don't wanna live in Chicago so you expect me to move to Boston to be some place I don't know with people I don't know."

"those people are my family"

"I don't care who the fuck they are, why does it always have to be what you want, its always about you well newsflash its not about you anymore, God"

"I'm not making it about me"

"You are, its all move to my house in Tampa or my one in Boston and you said Boston first so clearly that's where you want it to be but I don't."

"You're being ridiculous"

"How?"

"Maria you are and you know it."

"No you're being selfish, I'm pregnant John and I'm scared ok, I'm terrified, I've given up my career and if I'm gonna be home alone I want to be near my family, not in Boston with people I don't know, I wanna get to know your family I really do but not when I'm in a new place and heavily pregnant."

"So you're gonna throw the career card?"

"No I'm just trying to get you, you fucking asshole to realise, I'm twenty five, I'm having an unplanned pregnancy, my career is on hold and I just wanna be around my family incase I need them why are you making it seem like I'm being unreasonable."

"because you are you don't want to be in Boston cause I said I don't wanna be in Chicago"

"Seriously John you are pissing me off, I said if we're gonna live near a family I want it to be mine."

"So its about you?"

"Ya its about me, you have four brothers how the fuck are they meant to understand what I'm going threw?"

"they'd be there for you?"

"When, when I go to classes about breast feeding, Lamaze class, will they want to be there for me for that?"

"Well no"

"So I'll be going to those classes alone? Great not only will I be pregnant and alone but I wont even have someone to go to the classes with me."

"Maria, seriously why are you making it difficult?" 

"I'm being realistic and you don't wanna see it, so you know what fine, I'm done talking to you about it, I'm gonna eat my meal go to the hotel and you're gonna stay with Randy I cant deal with you like this."

"Good I don't wanna stay with you when you are acting all physco."

"Forget dinner I'm leaving now" Maria tells him and gets up and storms off.

John doesn't get up after her, he's too pissed at her.

Maria heads back to the hotel and stops at a McDonalds on the way there and eats a Big Mac Meal. She cant see why John cant see her point in this.

Once paying the bill John heads back to the hotel, when he gets to the room, he sees no sign of Maria, mad and all as he is he cant help but be worried so he texts her.

_At hotel, where u at?_

_Getting dinner._

_You gonna be long_

_As long as it takes to eat._

_Where u at I don't want you walking you around on your own._

_Just go to Randy,I don't want you in the room when I get back._

_Fine whatever_

John grabbed some gear and headed to Randys room, Randy was his boy he'd have his back.


End file.
